Second Chance at Love
by Midnight3
Summary: reposted Hermione falls back in time, only to meet Sirius Black, her worst nightmare. Sirius' frustration grows after she becomes a love interest for some of the other Marauders as well as some unlikely Slytherins.
1. bloody bludgers

_K… SO THIS STORY use to be posted up until chapter 16 until ff.net complained about the rating being too low(and removed the story without warning me). So here's my second attempt…huh… unfortunately this happens to many ppl. I'm reposting whatever I can find!!_

_Disclaimer: I would be the happiest fish if I owned Harry Potter. As you can see, there's an if in the previous sentence and I'm not a fish. Or so I think… hmmm better ask my parents   _

_Enjoy_

__

Hermione's eyes wander to the open window on the teacher's left side. For the first time since Divination, she had discovered another subject whose keyword was boredom. On the other hand, this course was useful for purebloods. A course on the Muggle world. She sighed to herself, glancing up from her books. Professor Hitchel mouth moved in slow motion and all she could decode from his lips was something about electric utilities.

            She watched in horror as Seamus shuffled closer to Lavender and his tongue caressing her ear playfully. What did he see in her? Although Seamus had broken up with her for Lavender, their feelings towards each other had been mutual at the moment. Since then, that tiny pang of jealousy had crept into the scene. Why couldn't she find someone to show Seamus that she's moved on?

Hermione focused on the guy sitting beside her. His head was flat on the desk as he scratched the desk with his quill. _Harry. _He was the only guy that she would consider for a date and _yet_ there seemed like something was missing in him. _Sure he's your best friend and probably would find the thought of dating you revolting._ She always did find him more sensible than Ron. Ever since he had changed to contact lenses, she couldn't help but lose herself in those deep emerald orbs. Of course she reminded herself consistently that he was dating Cho which meant that she had to play the part of the supportive friend.

 Sure, other guys did ask her out but she just had not found that particular one who stood out. She wasn't the same buck teeth girl with lioness hair. Hermione was Head Girl. Highest marks in their entire grade. Now, she had both brains and great looks on her side.

            She growled, exchanging looks with Harry. "If I have to watch one more- ,"

            Seamus turned around, oblivious to Hermione's deadly glare, "Mione, how exactly does it work?" Lifting up a hair dryer and the electric plug, he gazed at her questionably.

            "You take this and you plug it into the socket," Hermione said trying to show how to do it visually.

            "What?" Seamus repeated, looking at the hair dryer and than the wall.

            Harry hit his head on the table. "Seamus, you put the bloody thing into the wall," she said, starting to get irritated, "You should be listening instead of …"

            "Now, now, Hermione," Lavender said, her voice getting cut off as she kissed a flustered Seamus, "We want a plain simple explanation… none of your elaborate 'sophisticated' words"

            Harry looked at me in desperation, "This is fucking torture."

            "Alright, _Lavender_," Hermione said calmly, "Take the hair dryer and immerse it in the water to make it function. Another way to make it work is to take a metallic object and stick it into the little part with two lines on the wall."

            Harry laughed, and patted me on the back for a job well done. Seamus and Lavender nodded their heads and jotted down what Hermione had said in their notes.

            "Alright students, that should be enough for today," Professor Hitchel said, closing his book, "Next class, we'll talk about toasters."

            "_Toasters_?" Ron repeated in a high pitched voice, "Wonder what does are."

            "Another brainless contraption from mudbloods," Malfoy drawled, giving Hermione and Harry a dirty face.

            Harry winked at Hermione before telling Malfoy, "That would be the one where they grill humans alive between two burners as punishment… you know like Azkaban."

            Ron's eyes widened in horror, "Remind me why I come to this class."   

            "Thanks for the info Potter, but I have better way in mind to kill them," Malfoy sneered, walking towards Hermione before exiting and hissing, "More painful ways."

            "Oh yes, I'm trembling in fear," she replied back in a mocking tone.

Later, in the afternoon, the Quidditch fields were crowded with people, as expected, for the first game. Hermione had the honor of sitting near her royal highness, Lavender. They had both gotten front seats in the Gryffindor box, after waiting out in the blistering cold right after their morning classes. _Guess I should be civil to her. _Hermione looked at Lavender, hesitating on her decision.

The girl began jumping, "There he is! Seamus!" She rolled her eyes and waved to Harry and Ron enthusiastically. Seamus, being the hopeless romantic flew to Lavender's side and gave her a quick peck on the cheek before flying off. _Come on Hermione, face it. You're so jealous. _

Lavender touched Hermione's shoulder and mumbled something but was interrupted by Terry Boot's loud voice, "And game one between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw has begun!"

Thirty minutes into the game, Gryffindor was one hundred points behind. The beaters were working feverishly to keep the bludgers in place. They just kept moving with a mind of their own.

" Corner scores for Ravenclaw… leaving them at a towering 220 points. Carmichael hits the bludger towards Madison of Ravenclaw... wait… no the bludger seems to be circling the fields. That bloody bludger will have us sitting… oh yes sorry Professor," Boot said, pausing to apologize to McGonagall for his language. "It seems that the bludger has taken a new direction… it seems to be heading back to the field. Wait a minute… it's going to hit -,"

Before Hermione could even react to the announcement, she felt a sudden blow to her left shoulder. Her body numbed and she fell over the stands.

"HERMIONE!" she heard Harry's voice yell. Seamus was hovering beside her and grabbed out for her. A sound of shattering glass around her neck could be heard as she fell unconscious.

James circled the field, while Remus searched for the snitch. A few people had come out in the stands to watch some of the students play.

"Spotted the snitch yet, Moony?" Sirius asked Remus, approaching him from behind.

"I'm seeker, worry about the bludger heading towards you," Remus said, taking off to the opposite side.

Sirius moved to the left and directed the bludger a few metres away from Remus' head.

"Not funny, Black," Remus called out.

Sirius laughed to himself. Suddenly, his head jerked to his left as he saw a female arm materializing out of nowhere

"What the -," he said, watching as a girl popped up in front of him. _Someone has been using the Dark Arts_, he said to himself. The girl started to fall towards the ground. Sirius hesitated before prodding his broom and doing a 180 turn. Catching the girl a mere two meters from the ground, he traveled towards James and Peter who were practicing. While tightening his grip on her slender waist to ensure that she wouldn't fall off, he looked down at her. Her face wasn't familiar to him but she carried the Gryffindor crest on her sweater. She wore a similar uniform to the girls at his school except more fitting. He smirked, realizing that her skirt was higher than others at school. No, he was sure that he would have recognized her. The expression on her face illustrated that she was in tremendous pain, probably explaining why she was unconscious. He rushed over to the field where James was standing.

"Where did she come from," James said, looking questionably at the sky.         

"Yes, I have a tendency of catching awfully beautiful women who fall from the sky," he responded sarcastically, lying her down on the floor

Lily Evans walked up to James from a bunch of people who were murmuring about the girl. She looked her over and noticed blood trickling on the side of her head. "She's hurt. Need to get her to Pomfrey."

Sirius kicked his broom over to Remus and picked her up swiftly. Peter, Remus, James, and Lily accompanied him to the Hospital Wing.

"She's not from here," James said, studying her integration of long boots into her uniform and Head Girl badge.

"I'm sure you'd know that Potter," Lily sneered at him, "Considering your reputation with women."

James opened his mouth in protest, stammering until finally saying, "How would you explain there being two head girls." Showing the badge to the present Head Girl, she stared back in confusion.

"Mrs. Pomfrey," Remus called out when they entered the room.

            A young Mrs. Pomfrey dashed out of her office and overlooked her new patient.

            She studied the boy's brooms, "Hit by a bludger?"

            "She fell out of thin air," Sirius said.

            "Don't play with me, boy," Pomfrey said, looking gravely at the girl's left shoulder.

            "She did," Remus reinstated.

            Pomfrey looked from Sirius to Remus. "Lily, please inform Dumbledore about this matter."

            She nodded and left the room.

            "How is she?" Sirius asked, still quite offended that the old lady had not believed him earlier on.

            "She'll be fine Mr. Black," she replied, mending the girl's arm and putting a small cast on her arm. "As for you three, I cannot allow you to stay any longer. She needs to rest."

**_Two days later_**

Hermione woke up in the Hospital wing, with a throbbing pain in her head. She lifted her head to see if anyone was around and resettled her head on the bed. _Never again.__ Not one more Quidditch game. _Although she faintly remembered what had happened, she assumed that Seamus had managed to save her.

            She sat up in bed and grinned at the sight of chocolate frogs and a humongous box of Honeydukes chocolates.

            "You're awake!" Pomfrey said, running to her side.

            Hermione stared at a younger version of Pomfrey as she struggled to stand up. _Guess the woman has been taking some aging potions. _She laughed, thinking that it was an absurd idea.

            "Now don't try to get up so quickly," Pomfrey said, helping her up.

            "Thanks," she said, "It will make me feel better to walk around."

            She leaned against a table while Pomfrey left, saying that she would go alert Dumbledore that she was awake. The door yanked open and she could hear the voices of several guys.

            "She's going to kill us if she sees us in here again," one said, "Besides, everyone's been bothering her after that spectacle."

            _Just what I wanted.__ First Head Girl to nearly be killed by a bludger. _Hermione imagined what rumors must be transfiguring in the school.

            Four guys appeared in the room and looked straight at her.

            "Harry," she said, jumping onto him and kissing his cheek.

            Looking around, she noticed that Ron wasn't around but that there were three guys she didn't know.

            "Where's Seamus," she said angrily, "So he saves me…and he-,"

Sirius POV      

            "This is the credit you get for saving people," Sirius whispers mockingly to Remus.

            "…stupid prat must be kissing her rubber lips! Merlin, I don't want to know what he's doing with that…," the girl continued, she lifted up her hand and feigning a bad headache, "Bad images. Harry, something must be done-,"

            "I'm not Harry," James tells her plainly. Completely oblivious to what he just said, she continues rambling about some guy. 

            "Thank god I've been here and not in class with -," she stares at James. She moves away his hair from his forehead, "Where's your scar?" She looked at him before backing away with wide eyes, "You're not Harry."

            "As I was saying-," James explains, a smile creeping in.

            The girl whips out her wand and points it at us, "Who the hell are YOU?"

            "James Po-," James said.

            She yelled and looked at all four of us. "You're Harry's… shit. This is not good," she said, lowering her wand.

"It's a dream," she said, closing her eyes and hitting herself. She opened her eyes again, finding herself in the same place "_Alright_. I'm panicking."

            She reached for something in her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a broken hour glass.

            "What year is it?" she said, looking at us frantically.

            "1977," Remus responded.

            "Great. I haven't been born," she said, losing her balance.

James caught her just in time, "Sit."

"Here," said Peter, "Have a chocolate frog."

She looked at him suspiciously and took it but never opened the package.

"I'm Remus Lupin," Remus said shaking her hand.

"Peter," squeaked a voice behind James.

"And I'm," he said bending to kiss her hand.

"Sirius Black," she said.

He glanced up at her, "You know me?"

"Heard about you," she stuttered. Her face flustered.

The hospital door reopened and Dumbledore came into the room with Lily Evans.

            "Ah yes, quite a reception you have here Miss?"

"Hermione," she simply said.

"Yes that will be all for now, for we do not want to rewrite the future," Dumbledore explained, looking at the broken time turner around her neck

"_The future_?" Lily asked.

"Which year are you from?" Dumbledore asked.

"2004," she replied, taking comfort in Dumbledore's presence. 


	2. chapter2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any idea belonging to the novel. However, I do receive 0.00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 to infinity worth of profit from it. _

Back in 2004…

Harry and Ron ran to Dumbledore, still in their Quidditch robes.

            "Sir, where is Hermione?" Harry asked, deeply troubled by his friends disappearance.

            Dumbledore looked up from his conversation with Severus Snape.

            "I'm afraid that Ms. Granger has gone back in time," Dumbledore informed them.

            "We can get her back, can we?" Ron asked, interrupting Snape who was about to talk.

            "She's returned to the year 1977, as I remember now," Dumbledore said. "And do not worry Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter… Hermione's in good hands. Your father and his friends attended the school during the same year. Therefore Ms. Granger knows some people in one way."

            "When will she return?!" Ron asked anxiously.

            "At the end of the year- perhaps," Dumbledore said.

            "A YEAR?!" Harry screamed.

1977… **_Hermione's POV_**

****

The explanations about the Quidditch game and what she remembered about the wild bludger justified for how she landed in 1977 perfectly.

            Lily and the Marauders were all stunned that the girl sitting with them was from the future.

            "Will this affect the future," she questioned Dumbledore worryingly.

            "Not unless you give information _directly_ about the future," Dumbeldore said, his eyes twinkling, "As for this time, what happens must occur. Bearing in mind that you were a Gryffindor in your time, there is no need for sorting. Some robes and other items have been sent to your new bed in the girls' dormitory, including books. Meanwhile, the other professors will find a way to transport you back to your time." He paused and glanced at the rest of her audience, "Do not speak of this to others. Hermione Madison, shall be your new name. An exchange student from Durmstrang should clear up the rumors. By dinner today, all who saw your interesting appearance on the Quidditch field will have forgotten… with the exception of the students in this room." He looked at the Marauders, "Ms. Pomfrey will have my head if I let you all stay. Ms. Granger needs her rest." Lily and the Marauders nodded, saying goodbye to Hermione and leaving the room.  

            Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room, which was exactly identical with the exception of different students. She found her uniform neatly laid out on the bed alongside the textbooks required for class. A trunk was placed at the foot of her bed for her belongings. Inside she found a sack full of necessities, including a small sum of money from Dumbledore for other items she may want throughout her visit.

            "Hey Hermione," said a girl who she recognized as Lily Evans from her meeting with Dumbledore. Of course, besides James Potter, she had remembered her immediately because of seeing her pictures.

            "Lily Evans," she said timidly.

            Lily helped her to sort out the items on her bed and to tell her some important facts about their time when no other students were around. She was amazingly nice, which Hermione had expected since she was Harry's mother. Oddly enough, they had many qualities in common such as their study habits. Hermione was becoming more comfortable with the idea of spending her final year in1977.

            "We better go down to eat," said Lily, checking her muggle watch.

            Hermione walked out of the bathroom, wearing the 1977 uniform. "I really feel out of place." Lily laughed while Hermione gazed down at her skirt which nearly touched her feet, in her opinion. Using her wand, she altered the length till above the knee and looked at herself in the mirror. Lily quickly adjusted the oversized shirt and sweater to fit her body perfectly.

            "Neat," Hermione said, rotating around in front of the mirror. "I'll probably need some shoes…These boots probably won't fit in, will they."

            Lily shook her head, "You'll pass for a major ummm,"

            "Slut?" Hermione said, deciding to get new shoes right away.

            "Yes… that's the word I was looking for. The guys will love it, don't worry," Lily cheered her up.

            They headed towards the Great Hall. "Dumbledore has already informed the students about your arrival," Lily informed Hermione. Many heads turned in their direction to check out the new girl. Many boys howled from various tables, making her blush. Some even licked their lips, winking at her. 'Boys will be boys,' she thought to herself.           

            "Lily, Hermione, over here!" James called out waving his hands to catch their attention. By the look on Lily's face, she obviously didn't want to sit with them.

            "I'd stay away from James and Sirius if I were you. Always getting in trouble… as bad as the Slytherins. Remus is a prefect and has more sense than his two other friends… still I don't understand why he roams with those fools. Peter…well there's something funny about the look in his eyes. Never liked his ways." Hermione nodded, knowing exactly what Lily meant.

She glanced behind her to say something to Lily and didn't see a banana peel on the floor in front of her. Before she knew it, she went flying onto the Ravenclaw table. Narrowly missing a bowl of oatmeal, she stared at the bacon and pancakes splattered over her. The entire school burst into a fit of laughter as she wiped some strawberry jam off her new sweater. She carefully placed her foot off the lap of a grinning seventh year male student. Pulling her skirt down, she swiftly jumped off the table.

            "Nice legs," a tall Ravenclaw boy commented her.

            "Thank you very much, my eyes are _here_" Hermione said, pointing up.

            She glared at the other boys who were looking at her sheepishly, "Same to you! Wipe that dirty look off your faces." She turned around quickly, receiving a sympathetic look from Lily.

            They both stalked off to the Gryffindor table, Hermione saying, "Think I drastically worsened my image with the boots." Lily giggled, finally resolving to sit 'near' James and his friends. Of course, her definition of 'near' meant sitting at least one meter away from Sirius and James.

            "Why are you sitting so far away," James asked, teasing Lily, who ignored him completely.

            "I think she'll settle only on this," Hermione said, she hastily stared down at her plate. 'Excellent entrance Hermione,' she told herself, feeling really embarrassed.

            Remus nudged her in the ribs, as if reading her thoughts,"Trust me, it could have been worst."

            James nodded, "Remember that time with Snivellus."

            "Who?" said Hermione, pretending not to know the name.

            "Severus Snape," Sirius responded, "If you see a slime ball in the hallway with greasy hair, that's the boy."

            Remus continued, "Anyhow, the boy was so worried about failing his potions exam, he came here with only boxers on that his dear mum probably bought him… a good sight to see."

            Hermione nearly choked on her juice, imagining her professor in boxers. 'Bad image.'

            Lily smiled, happy that they were trying to cheer Hermione up but cleared her throat to stop them from saying anything more about Snape.

            She started eating her breakfast, taking a good look at the guys around her. It felt like Harry was right with her… in the form of James. They were duplicates of each other except James had hazel eyes. Peter was a rat, she didn't even want to bother looking at him. Remus, her former… or future professor, was pale as usual. He had dark rings around his circles and was always smiling. Sirius Black was definitely the spotlight of the Marauders, apart from James. Of course, she had noticed the flock of girls who would walk repeatedly past him smiling. Unlike James or the other boys, his hair elegantly fell on his face in all the right places. His dark brown eyes scanned a few papers in his hands, disturbing him. She had to admit that he was even better than a Greek god, considering he was Harry's godfather. Harry would be more grateful to be in her position to see the two men that he never really had a chance of knowing… James and Sirius and his mom, Lily.

            A younger version of Professor McGonagall approached the table, "Welcome Ms. Granger to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house. If you have need of anything, just ask Lily here and she will find me." Hermione nodded, thanking her. "Ms. Evans, please hand these to the students in your year." McGonagall left to hand similar sheets to other students. Soon all the Marauders and Hermione had their schedules in hand.

"Who's your partner for DADA, Prongs?" Remus asked. James shrugged, looking at his sheet.

"Partner?" Hermione said quizzically.

"Everyone has a partner with whom they must practice with for an entire year. At the end of each year, there's a small tournament where we are graded according to how we fair against other teams." James explained, a wide grin spreading across his face, "In my case, I've landed up with Lily."

"Great," Lily said sarcastically, "What's the use of partnering me up with _him _if it's called Defense against the Dark Arts."

She returned to handing out sheets, leaving James more heartbroken at the comment.

"Relax, you still have one more year to change her mind," Hermione said encouragingly.

" What do you mean," James said protectively, "Change her mind about what?"

"Com'on, it's obvious that you like Lily Evans," said Peter. "Anyhow, who is your partner Hermione?"

"Me," Sirius responded for her.

"Poor us," Lily growled, taking a sip of her tea, "The worst possible partners."

"Don't complain," Sirius said, still focusing on his paper "You should be grateful… with our talent, both of you will score high grades without laying a finger on your wands. Besides that, my partner seems to be a damsel in distress." Lily rolled her eyes, and left to help McGonagall.

" _Excuse__ me_?" Hermione sneered, clenching her napkin.

James kicked Sirius underneath the table after seeing Hermione's reaction to his words. Sirius simply looked at James questionably. "You seem to be the type of girl who needs to be saved twenty four seven," he continued, stuffing his mouth with sausages. He was oblivious to Remus' signals to shut up. Peter laughed, enjoying the scene.

" Especially with your graceful entrance," he said, "You must be the clumsiest girl I've seen since… Aurelia Longbottom."

Hermione couldn't take it any longer, she stood up and threw Sirius' plate directly in his face, letting the egg yolk drop down his neck and over his robes. Next she poured the rest of his cereal on his lap.

Remus started laughing but carefully pretended to have a coughing fit in his napkin after Sirius removed the plate from his face, "_WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"_

"James," she said sweetly, ignoring Sirius' swearing, "Tell Lily that… due to a certain _self centered git_ that she informed me about earlier," she said looking precisely at Sirius, "I'll have to meet her up during Herbology."

"Excuse me?! I'm not the one who needs to get their eyes checked for NOT SEEING A BLOODY BLUDGER," Sirius retorted weakly, but she had already left the room.

            Hermione entered the empty girls' dormitory, planning to have a shower. She felt so dirty, covered in food. Her hair was glued together with some jam. Something sticky was on her legs. Reaching the girl's showers, she found only a wall with an empty portrait. 'They probably hadn't put the showers here yet. Maybe the wall opens up with a password.' She waited impatiently for the character to return to his or her painting to no avail. There was a full hour until her first class and there was no one in the entire Gryffindor common room including the boy's dormitory…

Sirius' POV

'Stupid girl.' Pulling off his robes and entering the boy's showers with his towel. He was surprised to notice that someone was already there…two stalls away. He shrugged, walking into a stall. Sirius closed the shower curtain and threw his towel over.

A few minutes later, he turned the tap off and reached for his towel.

'Probably fell over,' he thought, covering himself with the shower curtains and peeked out of the stall.

His towel was there. Not on the floor. A girl with her back turned to him, was shaking the water out of her hair. His towel was neatly wrapped around her thin body. She obviously didn't know he was there by her carefree attitude. 'The towel can wait,' he said to himself, smirking at the water droplets sliding down her back. His head dropped slightly, trying to get a better view of her long tanned legs.

He cleared his throat. The girl jumped, turning around to reveal her royal highness, Hermione Madison. She frowned at me. "_What?_"

  "My towel?" he said, putting his hand out.

She backed away, "I need it." She was clearly enjoying this moment.

"In the first place, you're in the boys' showers." he asked coolly.

"I know," she replied calmly, gathering her stuff, "The girls' showers aren't in the same place and no one was around to show me."

"_Alright_," he hissed, hating how he was finding _her_ cute in his towel. "Will you please just give it?" He lashed out at her, trying to yank the towel.

She shook her head at him playfully. "We wouldn't want you to fall…seeing that you have nothing on. I need to change first."

"Then change," he spat.

"I'll be back," Hermione said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You better," he scoffed, watching her hips sway hypnotically down the hallway.

 After what seemed to be ten minutes, she returned fully clothed. She smirked, throwing the towel at him. He grabbed it and wrapped it around his waist. Hermione walked out of the room before he could say anything.

Back in the boy's dormitory, he quickly changed to his uniform. The Marauders walked into the room.

            "Oh and Padfoot's face," James laughed, barely able to talk, "After she shoved it in his face."

            "How about when he jumped when she poured his cereal down his pants," Remus said, getting Sirius' towel in his face.

            Remus smelled the towel, "Oi, Padfoot since when does your towel smell like strawberries."

            "I think Paddyfoot is developing a feminine side… he's been acting weirdly since a certain Ms. Madison arrived," James said, breaking into another fit of laughter.

            "_Oh shut up_," Sirius sneered, "I had the pleasure of meeting her in the showers."

            "Hmmm, may I ask what you two were doing _together_ in the showers?" Peter asked mischievously.

            Sirius slapped his forehead, "She used- no stole- my towel. That's all! She didn't know where the girls' showers were."

            "Sure, Whatever you say, mate" James said, "Considering your reputation…. I'm a little doubtful about that."

The Marauders walked towards their herbology class.

            "Can you believe the nerve of that girl-," Sirius said, still angry at Hermione for everything.

            "Personally, I'd have to congratulate her for being the first girl to stand up to your ego," Remus pointed out.

            "_What?!_" Sirius yelled.

            "Those were some pretty harsh things you said to her earlier," Peter said.

            Sirius gave Peter a dirty look, "Bullshit." He threw open the greenhouse door, finding Hermione glaring at him and continuing her conversation with Lily.

            Halfway through class while they were breeding Mandrake plants, Sirius finally said, "Perhaps my words were a little cruel."

            All three other Marauders looked at him strangely.

            "What?" he muttered, "I was in a bad mood… mum's been sending me all that crap about being a disgrace to the family bla blabla I should go die because my life is worthless and so on…"

            Remus looked up, shocked, "She didn't say that, did she?"

            "No she didn't, but it's probably the point she was trying to get across," he answered thoughtfully.

            Hermione approached the table they were working at to get a pot from a cabinet.

            "Hey Hermione," Remus said cheerfully, hoping for an answer.

            She turned around and greeted them with a warm smile.

            "Oh James, you shouldn't mix the Herbonicus plant with a Mandrake… you'll get a disastrous effect. Try the Lytanic plant," she said.

            "Thanks," he said smiling at her, unaware of the green smoke forming from his mistake. Remus quickly fixed it while Sirius just rolled his eyes.

            Hermione and James seemed to stare at each other for eternity. "Need some help with those," Sirius said to Hermione, putting a stop to the moment. He might as well be nice to her after all he said.

            "No thank you, I'm not a _damsel in distress._ I can handle a few pots," she sneered.

**_Hermione's POV_**

            'Stop giving him such a hard time,' she said to herself.

            " There she goes again," Sirius snickered, " You're not my type Madison, if that's _what_ you want."

            "Arghhhh, what makes you think that I would want to date shit like you," Hermione said, fuming.

            Someone behind a large plant clapped their hands. The next moment, I found myself staring at an exact duplicate of Draco Malfoy. Same sleek blonde hair. His eyes were bluish green and he was definitely well built from the way his robes stuck to his body.

            "Well said. Trust me, you don't want to associate with people like them… What's your name again?" he asked her.

            "Hermione Madison," she replied.

            "Lucius Malfoy," he said proudly. "If you ever need me," he said cornering her against the wall, "I'm always seeking some new entertainment."

            "I think she can tell the difference between us and filth like you," James said, pulling him off Hermione.

            "Thought you were with Narcissa," Sirius said, who was still breeding his mandrake, much to Hermione's irritation. The other Marauders were more concerned about how Lucius was treating her.

            "I get bored easily with your cousin," he hissed, winking at me before leaving.

            "Just wonderful," she said to the Marauders, taking the pot in her hands, "I leave my old school, only to find there's another Malfoy here."

            She left them with many questions about this second Malfoy…

_Yay__!! Secretly taking out a pitchfork (a nice pitchfork… although it's a symbol associated commonly with the devil), I'll poke you with this if you don't review!! HA!! No I'm not that evil… this chapter was uploaded quickly with your reviews!! Think about what can happen with the third installment (HINTHINTHINT) _

 I  
 I  
 I  
 I  
 I

V


	3. chapter 3

_Disclaimer: My situation hasn't changed since the first two. _

_Enjoy_

After their classes, Lily and Hermione roamed the Hogwarts grounds.

"So what's up with you and Sirius?" Lily asked.

Hermione looked at her, astonished, "Nothing! He's too proud."

Lily nodded in agreement. "I know it's nosy for me to ask… but do you have a boyfriend?"

"Doesn't matter, I had one," Hermione answered bitterly, grateful that she was far away from the two lovebirds.

"Sorry," Lily said. Hermione shrugged. "Anyone special since then?"

Hermione nodded, thinking of Harry. "He's my best friend."

"_Ahuhhhhhhhh,"_ Lily said grinning.

"With a girlfriend," Hermione said.

"Ohhhhhh," said Lily, feeling bad for Hermione. "What's his name?"

Hermione couldn't believe she was talking about Harry in front of his future mother. "Harry," she replied, "James reminds me so much of him."

"_Really_?! You should give James a try, while you're here…," Lily giggled.

"_No_ he likes you!"

Lily blushed, "Wouldn't go out with him if my life depended on it."

"Just give it a try," Hermione said encouragingly.

Lily opened her mouth to protest when she was interrupted by a loud noise. "OHHHHHHHHHH SNIVELLUS," both girls heard James howling.

"Not again!" Lily drawled, turning around the corner of the building.

A boy with shoulder length black hair aimed his wand at James and Sirius while Remus and Peter watched.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," Sirius shouted, compelling the boy to float upside down.

"STOP IT," Lily screamed at him, causing James to lower his wand.

The boy was a more cowardly version of her professor. At first, she laughed because it was the same professor who had put Harry and her friends in Gryffindor through hell. She watched Snape spin faster.

Sirius said, "Hope you know how to swim, Snivellus."

'This is going way too far,' Hermione thought as Snape was lowered near the lake.

"_Immobilius_," Hermione cried, stopping Snape from falling into the water.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_," she said, setting him softly on the ground.

"YOU IDIOTS!" Hermione barked.

"This is none of your concern," Sirius snapped, pointing his wand at Severus again.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione said, marching towards them.

Sirius soared several meters away. He stood up, "Give me my wand!" Instead he found his wand hovering an inch away from the lakes' surface.

"If I ever see you harassing him again," she warned. She muttered a few words and his wand was under the heel of her boot. Hermione kicked it towards him and left.

"That's it," he said, gritting his teeth, "now I'll really have to do something to her."

Hermione had gotten a small job at the library to pay for some expenses. Although the library was her sanctuary, anything was better than sorting out books in alphabetical order or returning books to their proper places on the shelves. She ceased what she was doing. _Correction. _Watching Lavender and Seamus snog in every class was worst.

Thinking back to her time only made her feel nauseous… Harry and Ron. She had considered this break to be similar to a summer vacation, but she was wrong. Having no contact with them was excruciating. Hermione wished she could tell them how despicable Sirius was. 'As if you are any better.' She really wanted to get along with him… but all her aggravations with being alienated from her friends only instigated more fights with Sirius. He was as rotten as Draco Malfoy without the Muggle prejudice. 'Just ignore him, that's the best solution or else you'll find yourself killing him before his time.'

She continued her daydreaming and reminded herself that the Winter Ball was approaching quickly. Boys were desperately searching for dates with the fear of being ridiculed if they didn't have one. To her surprise, she had received numerous offers. She had accepted none of them because she didn't want to find herself falling in love. When she returned home, she did not want to have part of her heart stuck in time

A hard object unexpectedly knocked her head, 'What the-.' She glanced up, only to notice a heap of books crashing on her. Diving to the floor, she slowly peeked out from the mountain surrounding her.

A familiar smirk met her eyes, "Thought you'd need some help." She attempted to smack his head with an enormous bookbut it collided with the wall instead. 'Jerk.' She sighed, throwing her head back against the books. 'Okay. Forget about being civil to him.'

She gradually stood up, picking some books off the floor when she heard Lily's frantic voice a few shelves away. Carefully approaching the scene, she discovered Lucius with his wand directed at Lily. A few of his cronies stood behind him, including Severus Snape.

"You dirty mudblood," he mumbled, walking closer to her and removing a book from her hands.

'Where is her wand?' She searched Lucius' friends, finding it tucked in Snape's robes. 'Those idiots need to be taught a lesson.'

Before Lucius could lay a finger on Lily, she strode out of the bookshelves.

"Lucius, right?" she said vehemently, stepping between Lily and Lucius.

"Yes," he said, faintly irritated that she had to interrupt his assault.

"Give back her wand," she asked softly.

"Why should I listen to a mudblood lover? Why are you standing up for her?" Lucius inquired. Snape whispered something in his ear. She was appalled when her future professor licked his lips sensually and winked at her before returning to his previous spot.

"Ah, wish I could have seen your attack on Black," Lucius muttered.

Hermione nodded, "The wand, please? Wouldn't want me to do the same to you."

"I love women who use force," Lucius murmured to me, beckoning to Severus to return it. "Until later." He swept his fingers across Hermione's jaw and left the library with his small fellowship.

"Bastard," she uttered, checking if Lily was alright.

They discussed about Lucius and his friends while Lily helped Hermione to place the books back on the shelf.

"We must do something to them," Hermione suggested, surprised by her own boldness.

Lily nodded, "He's taken a liking to you."

"_That's it_…," Hermione said, her eyes glowing.

"What?"

"Slytherin's game against Gryffindor is coming up, right?"

Lily nodded. Hermione's lips widened into a devilish grin.

**_Sirius' POV_**

Sirius and the Marauders seated themselves at the last table available at the Three Broomsticks.

"Four butterbeers," James signaled to one of the waitresses.

"Heard about the nasty trick you played on Hermione," Remus said plainly to Sirius.

Sirius smirked. " Why don't you let her be," Remus said, infuriated with Sirius' behavior.

"Why do _you_ care?" Sirius asked heatedly. "Sounds like someone likes her."

"Well, she is stunning and incredibly talented," Remus said dreamily.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Next you'll tell me that you're planning to take her to the ball." He sipped his butterbeer.

"Maybe I will," said Remus decisively.

Sirius spat out his drink, wiping his mouth with his napkin, "_What_?"

"Unless Padfoot has already asked her?" said James, winking at him.

Sirius glared at his friend, continuing to drink. 'Why is this annoying me so much? I shouldn't even care who Moony invites.' He stamped his mug on the table.

"Look who's here," Peter said, jerking his head to the front of the room.

Lily and Hermione removed their Gryffindor scarves, seeking for empty seats. His eyes fell on Hermione immediately. He loathed how her smile rendered his legs numb or how her face was flushed from the cold winter breeze.

"Just my luck, no seats except for here," James said, bringing Sirius back to reality. Lily and Hermione walked over grudgingly.

"Behave yourself, Padfoot," James warned him.

"Am I not always a gentleman?" Sirius said. Lily sat near Remus while Hermione looked for a place to sit. Sirius slid over and allowed Hermione to sit near him.

"Look, I know things haven't been the greatest between us," Sirius murmured, gazing straight in front of him.

Hermione nodded reluctantly, "Truce?"

He shook her hand and grinned when she added, "Doesn't mean I forgive you for throwing all those books down."

"I'll help you-," he started to say but was interrupted by a pair of arms embracing him around his neck.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hemione watched as a girl with black hair rudely pushed her aside to sit on his lap while purring his name.

"Miriam," Sirius said, his tongue rolling across her lips and engaging into a long deep kiss.

'Reminds me of Seamus and Lavender.' She wondered why she felt sick at the sight. She didn't like him… or did she? Staring down at her butterbeer, she prodded her head up when James whispered to her while he passed her to get some napkins, "It's not his girlfriend… he operates on a flavor of the week basis."

'And how is that better?' She couldn't believe it. 'Is it really that evident that I like him?' She didn't even know herself if she did.

"So Mione, ready for Plan A," Lily said after James returned and noticing the change in Hermione's mood.

The Marauders all stopped what they were doing, including Sirius.

"Can't believe you got me into this," Hermione replied, slumping down in her chair.

"It was _your_ idea," Lily stated.

"_What_?" James asked anxiously.

"Imagine if he invites you to the ball," Lily laughed.

"_Who_," Sirius asked, breaking away from his kiss.

"This guy she likes," Lily lied.

"_WHAT?!_" Hermione spat. Seeing the look she was getting from Lily she said, "OHHHH yeah. _Him_."

"Him, who?" Remus asked, pretending that the ground was more interesting.

"You know," Hermione said, casually.

"_What?"_ Sirius said.

"Sirius," Miriam droned, "Can't we go somewhere else… the Prefect's room is empty…"

Hermione nearly hit her head in frustration for sitting near Miriam-ancestor-of-Lavender. Her eyes wandered to the windows. "Excuse me, I have some things to do," she muttered, leaving the table abruptly.

**_Sirius POV_**

"The girl's clearly jealous that I'm with Sirius," Miriam drawled, observing her nails.

Lily looked at her disgustingly, "Don't see why. I'd think she prefers James."

"_Me?_" James said, delighted that Lily had mentioned his name.

"_JAMES_?" Sirius blurted out, "He's the '_him'_ guy?"

"No, he isn't. That's another bloke. She told me that James reminds her of a boy called Harry from her old school," Lily explained, cautious with her words in Miriam's presence.

"Harry," Remus repeated, "Isn't that the name Hermione called James when she hugged him?"

Lily watched the change of expressions on Sirius and Remus' faces at the thought of this. "I reckon they're pretty close from they way she spoke of him," she exaggerated.

"Face it Moony, you don't stand a chance. Besides, your _not_ her type," Sirius exclaimed.

Remus stood up, "Saying that for me or is that your predicament. He gathered his things and left the others in silence.

This time he had gone too far with his words. 'He's right.' He was jealous that Remus could easily get the girl. It bothered him to know that there was one girl who was immune to his charms… even though he treated her badly (not that she didn't deserve it). He excused himself from the table in hopes of apologizing to Remus for his attitude.

Walking down the street, he wondered about his feelings for Hermione. He couldn't his jealousy when he heard that Hermione fancied another man. If he liked her, he still couldn't figure out why teasing her was such an enjoyment to him. He actually started to look forward to their fights. He took a shortcut through an alley and noticed a couple kissing against the wall. 'Seems to be Hermione', he thought recklessly.

He took a few more steps and stopped. Shaking his head, he tried to convince himself that the girl he saw wasn't Hermione. Turning around, he observed the couple more closely.

_Him_.

His fists clenched into a small ball, trying to stop himself from reaching for his wand. She was actually kissing _him_ back!

Sirius watched miserably as the guy's hands slithered under Hermione's coat. Before he could control his reaction, Sirius' hand reached for the guy's neck, pushing him on the wall.

"You," he sneered, looking disgustingly at him.

_Hope that's a nice cliffhanger… it could be anyone. Yup. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Thanks to everyone who has read the story so far and those who have reviewed_

**_Coloremeyellow, Dani Lupin, Vasquez1987(I only do it to know if anyone is reading, sorry for angering you), maeri, athene, Mistic-angel, ShimmeringEvil, SilverKnight7, Raven P0tter Weasley, Avestia, RPG obsessed Book Worm, Tenchy, Kngtzgrl, Ally, StarlightAngeldust, Iris Malfoy _**

Until next time…


	4. chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Yup if I owned Harry Potter… do you think I would be reposting this a second time??????????? DO YOU THINK ff.net would have erased it? Huh yuck_

**_Sirius' POV_**

Malfoy smirked back at him. "Told you she could tell the difference between you and me."

Sirius punched him, throwing him to the ground.

"Oh this is bad, very bad," he heard Hermione saying frantically.

Both boys wrestled, rolling on the ground and throwing punches whenever they could. Lucius kicked Sirius in the shin and attempted to stand up. Lucius leaped to grab his wand from the floor, only to find Sirius kicking it away. Sirius jabbed the tip of his wand at his throat.

**_Hermione's POV_**

 "Sirius, STOP IT," she yelled at him, trying to yank him off Lucius. Sirius gently pushed Hermione aside and stepped back. His eyes glittered dangerously as he struggled to not kill Lucius.

"If you lay your filthy hands on her, I'll kill you," he sneered, keeping his wand pointed steadily at Lucius.

Hermione stepped between them, facing Sirius. "_Please_ stop it."

Sirius looked doubtfully at her and lowered his wand.

She turned to Lucius who said, "Come on we'll take a carriage together, Severus will be waiting for me."

"She's coming with _me_," Sirius sneered, tightening his grip over his wand. His hand grasped hers and he started to drag her away.

"WHAT THE HELL?" said Hermione. On the other hand, she didn't want to be imprisoned in a carriage with Snape and Malfoy… she'll be having nightmares for years to come. She took hold of the side of the building for support and called out to Lucius, "I'll see you later." Hermione didn't have a chance to hear his response since Sirius was now pulling her with two hands.

"Will you please walk?!" Sirius howled at her, his face darkening, "OR will I have to _carry_ you?"

She started to run up with him, to keep up with his pace.

Hermione nearly fell backwards when Sirius suddenly turned around, "_HIM_?" Everyone who was gathered outside watched the two of them. Sirius began to stampede down to the carriages.

After two minutes, she reached the carriage he had saved for them, panting.

He lifted her into the carriage and sat opposite from her.

"I can't believe you!" he said in an exasperated tone. "A _SLYTHERIN_!"

"_So_," she said casually, not expecting him to have the same reaction like Harry and Ron. He had a right to be upset. Even she was angry with her actions.

"_SO_? ARE YOU NUTS?" he shrieked, hitting his head. He sat there, screaming about the outrageousness of kissing Malfoy. He didn't even bother to worry about the river of blood that was flowing from his nose.

She took a napkin from her bag, "Shut up."

"_What?_" Sirius responded, standing up in fury but falling back to his seat.

She leaned across to put some pressure on his nose. "You'll have to put some ice," she said, gently touching his cheek where it was slightly black. His hand reached out for hers, shocking her. They both looked at each other.

The carriage jerked forward and Hermione fell on top of Sirius's lap.

"Why are you going out with him," he asked weakly, gazing down at her.

"You'd better take care of your nose," she said, handing him another napkin. "I can date who I want."

She moved to the end of the same bench as Sirius, gazing at the line of carriages behind them. Gripping the seat's arm rest, she forced herself not to cry.

The rest of the ride was uneventful and they both decided silence was best. When their ride came to an end, Sirius was the first to leave.

She stared at his retreating back, knowing that she would have a difficult time parting with him when the time came.   

 The next morning, Hermione prepared herself for her first encounter with Sirius at breakfast. Lily had woken up earlier and was sitting further down the table. Hermione wasn't sure if she was happy or disappointed in finding Sirius' seat empty. Remus, Peter and James were in a heated discussion and to her dismay stopped speaking when they saw her approaching.

"Good morning," she said to them, sitting near James. They all muttered back. Remus seemed to smile at her hesitantly, which she found odd… he usually was quite very open around her. Then again, Sirius had probably informed them about Lucius. James coughed, catching her attention, "Do you _really_ like him?"

"Somewhat," she said as convincible as possible, "Listen I know Lucius is a son of a bitch who has a fork up his arse. I have dealt with people _very_ much associated with him. You just have to trust me on this… there are some benefits from going out with him."

"BENEFITS??!" Remus screamed, making heads turn to the Gryffindor table. There weren't many days that the quiet and clever Remus Lupin would raise his tone.

Sirius had not the slightest clue about the conversation when he joined them a few minutes later.

"Morning Sirius," she said cheerfully.

Sirius completely ignored her and asked for the pancakes.

A few minutes after she had abandoned all hopes that he would speak, he said, "Shouldn't you be with the Slytherins?"

She analyzed her food which she hadn't bothered to eat.

 "Fine," Hermione said, standing up, "If that's how you feel."

"What's going on here?" Lily asked politely.

 "_Hermione_?" said Lily worryingly.

"This is going too far," Hermione said to her before leaving the room.

            Later in the afternoon, Hermione sat near Lily in the DADA room.     

             "Now students," exclaimed Professor Ludwig, "As I explained a few classes ago, you have a project for this class. I suggest that you begin working outside of class also if you expect to outwit the other teams. Since you already know who your partners are, I will give you the rest of the class to begin. You may start."

            Hermione groaned, "My day seems to be getting worst by the second."

            "Relax," said Lily, "In a few days everything will go back to normal." She picked up her things and approached James.

            Sirius sat stubbornly at his seat, unmistakably waiting for her to come. She moved to his desk and slouched against a nearby seat. Lucius kissed her rapidly on the cheek and joined Snape. Sirius' hand seemed to have twitched for a second in order to curse Lucius. Or maybe she was seeing things. She settled on the latter since Sirius wasn't ready to speak to her.

            "So, when do we meet?" she asked.

            A pause of silence. He shrugged, mumbling, "Whenever." Another pause of silence. The entire class was practicing, even James and Lily…even though Lily looked murderous with her wand directed at James. Hermione sighed, returning her gaze to Sirius who hadn't moved.

            "Wow, we're working wonders here," she said sarcastically, tapping her wand on the table. Of course, this was followed by MORE silence.

            "Will you please talk?" Hermione roared.

            "Let's practice," he stood up, walking a few meters away and positioning his wand at her.

Rather than waiting for her to position herself, he yelled, " _Impedimenta_."

Hermione flew backwards and was hit by several chairs while she slid across the floor. She aimed her wand at Sirius, "_Stupefy_."

He narrowly missed the spell, "Is that all you can do?" He sent a swarming sea of spiders after her.

"_Diffindo_," she screamed, killing half of them effortlessly. A hard object hit his hand causing him to lose control of the spell. The rest of the spiders disappeared.

The entire class ceased what they were doing to watch Sirius and Hermione. Remus elbowed James, "I think Sirius has found his match."

Hermione yelled another curse which made Sirius rotate several times in his spot.

"I'd say she's better than him," Lily said, admiring Hermione's talent.

Hermione walked towards a disgruntled Sirius who lay on the floor. He directed his wand towards her, "_Expell_-,"

Hermione finished her words in advance, "_Petrificus__ Totalus_." Sirius fell stiffly on the floor.

"Good work, Hermione," Lucius said, proud to be associated with her, "Only wish you could have finished him off."

Snape examined Sirius. He looked up at Hermione smirking, "Impressive. _Very impressive_." Some of the other Slytherins nodded in agreement. There were also the girls who sent Hermione nasty looks and glanced over at Sirius troublingly as if he was dead.

"Now, now," Professor Ludwig said, "_Finite Incantatem_."

Sirius started to move, glaring solely at Hermione.

"You're very lucky Mr. Black to have such an exceptional partner. Did you learn that at Durmstrang, Ms. Madison?" Ludwig asked.

Hermione smiled sweetly, "No, on my spare time."

Lucius looked as if he was going to ask Hermione to marry him at that instant. Severus observed Hermione similarly… it was odd to find a beautiful girl who was intelligent _and_ taught herself curses on her spare time.

"Alright students, that will be all," Ludwig said, walking away muttering about what had recently occurred. 

In the evening, Hermione entered the Gryffindor common room and saw Remus and Sirius playing wizard chess. She grinned to herself, it reminded her so much of Harry and Ron. Peter was watching them while James and Lily were working on their DADA project.

A loud crash was heard and Sirius said, "Fifth time in a row that I beat you!"

Remus shook his head, changing seats. "No more for me."

"Oh play another game," Peter said. Remus shook his head and checked what James and Lily were doing.

"Can I play," Hermione asked, walking up to them.

"Oh I don't really feel up to it. If you don't mind," Sirius said hastily, sitting near Remus on the couch.

Her eyes widened. She had never felt more uncomfortable in her life. "No problem."

Hermione sat on the window sill and looked outside the window. Her head leaned against the chilly window. She wished that Dumbledore could find her a way back home. She wished she could be with Harry and Ron. Quite frankly, she wouldn't mind being locked up with Seamus and Lavender.

Meanwhile James told Sirius,    "There will be a practice on Friday."    

"I can't believe you guys!" Lily said, catching the Marauder's attention. "Can't you be nicer to her?"

            "She's going out with Lucius, didn't you hear?" Remus said while he was reading a book.

            "So this is what all it's about," Lily said, finally understanding. "That's _ridiculous_!"

            "_Malfoy_," James pronounced clearly.

            "Yes? And so you're just going to alienate her?" Lily said. All of them stared back at Lily with blank expressions. Lily shook her head, "She comes here. A total different place. You guys are her first friends, if you didn't realize it. She's missing her home… and you just had to make her feel worst!"

            James, Remus and Peter started to realize what they had been doing. Sirius was the only one who didn't want to accept it. He didn't like the notion of Hermione dating Lucius.

Lily left them and went to talk with Hermione

            "We still haven't figured out how I'm going to get past the Slytherins after I get the password," Hermione said, smiling at Lily.

            "Easy," Lily said, "Polyjuice Potion."

            "That takes one month," said Hermione, already giving up with the plan.

            "No, I saved some when we made it in class," Lily whispered, noticing that the Marauders were suspicious as to what they were talking about.

            "The only other thing we need is the Verisaterum," said Hermione, "I'll take care of that." Lily nodded in approval. Hermione picked up her bag which was near her feet and left.

Hermione returned to the nearly empty Gryffindor common room at eleven in the evening. Seeing no one she knew, she flopped down on the couch. About fifteen minutes later, she watched as a furious Lily entered the room with James following behind her.

"Lily, I'm _really_ sorry!" James apologized to her.

She slapped him in her rage, "DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME JAMES POTTER. YOU STUPID PIG." She stalked up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.

James stood there looking at the stairs for five minutes before he saw Hermione on the couch. She moved over and patted the seat for him to come. He took the invitation and collapsed on the couch.

"What happened?" Hermione asked him.

"We were practicing for DADA in a classroom because the Gryffindor common room was crowded and she said that she wanted to return back here to finish some stupid assignment which is due in like what… TWO WEEKS! So I said that she should stop being a hermit and get out some more… you know, be more normal! I only meant it as a joke," James said rapidly in one breath.

"_Ouch_," Hermione said, knowing that the comment was hurtful because it was the same accusations she had heard from Ron. "That's not bad, what was the slap for?"

"_Exactly_! I don't know! ," he said sheepishly, "Well… it might have something… well cause you see…then I -."

He seemed to be having a difficult time saying it. "Yes?" Hermione asked expectantly.

 "I … I…. I kissed her," James said quietly, realizing what he had just said.

 "There you go," Hermione said, "You accuse her of being a hermit. Of being

abnormal. Then you kissed her against her will probably."

            James looked at her for some encouragement in his situation.

            "_You're doomed_," said Hermione. James put his head in his hands in desperation.

            "I could talk to her… maybe in a few days after she cools off," Hermione said, wrapping an arm around him to make him feel better.

            "Thanks," he said, hugging her, "But I am doomed."

            "I'll see what I can do," she said, smiling. "Don't lose sleep over it!" She kissed him on the cheek to wish him goodnight and ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

**_Sirius' POV    _**

A few nights after, Sirius supported James to his bed.

"Are you sure that you can handle the team," James asked, laying his head against his pillow.

"Definitely, besides you're in no shape to fly," Sirius said, seizing his broom.

James jerked up from his bed, "WAIT!"

Sirius stopped from exiting the room. This was the last time he was ever going to Hogesmeade to cheer up James over a girl. James stumbled on his own feet while running to him, "I _need_ to tell Lily I'm sorry"

"That's nice mate, put on some clothes first and get some sleep," Sirius said amusingly.

"My pants are on," James said, pushing his way to the door.

Sirius looked down at James' navy boxers. "No they're not."

James observed his legs, "I could have sworn they were just here!" He roamed the room, calling for his pants.

Sirius sighed, tugging James to his bed. "How the hell do you expect to woo the girl when you're doing some sort of Riverdance stunt." He threw the blankets over James legs.

"But I _need_ to talk to her!" James yelled.

"Yes, but you _can't_ walk," Sirius said, starting to get frustrated.

James nodded furtively at him like a child and he glimpsed down at the blanket covering him. "They've taken my legs too!"

"Yes they have," Sirius said, playing along.

James swore. "Now, _you'll_ have to tell Lily that I'm sooooo sorry!"

"Yes, I will," Sirius said. "Now sleep!"

James nodded and magically dozed off.

At ten thirty (three hours later), Sirius returned to the Gryffindor common room from the Quidditch fields. What he saw on the couch, completely threw him off guard. He felt a pinch of jealousy as he saw one of his friends kiss Hermione. She waved her hands in frustration, trying to get him off. All Sirius could do, was laugh.

_If anyone is reading this…__ I have put the rating higher… to R… I took out one f-word in this chapter. Do you think ff.net allows f-words in the R-rated chapters b/c I really have noooooooooooo freakin idea what they want.  _

_I'm really sorry if there are mistakes… some chapters are the ones corrected by my beta reader… and others aren't (I'm not quite sure). I need to upload whatever I have…_


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own anything belonging to Harry Potter!!

**_Sirius' POV_**

Sirius couldn't hold back the tears from his excessive laughing. Hermione had been forced to jab James in the back with her wand since he was kissing her. Sirius heard someone walk up behind him. Spinning around, he didn't see anyone until Remus removed James's invisibility cloak and observed the couch.

James moved down to her neck, giving Hermione some air.

"_Help me_," Hermione hissed, not wanting to wake up anyone. Fortunately, they were the only four people in the room.

"What are you laughing about," Remus whispered to him, irritated with what he was seeing. Sirius joined him in dragging James off Hermione and placing him on the floor. Hermione leaped off the sofa and remained near Sirius.

"Is he drunk?" Hermione asked, fixing her robes. "Otherwise, he's doing a wonderful impression of Captain Jack Sparrow."

"_Who_?" Sirius asked.

"Welcome to the Caribbean, Love," Hermione said, walking around like James. She stopped and blushed, "A movie."

James sat up straight, holding out two bottles.

"You have betrayed me, Padfoot," James said, shaking his fist at Remus, "Why are you separating me from Lily?"

Remus looked at Sirius uncertain of what to say.

"He came into the room and started calling me Lily," Hermione explained.

Sirius nodded. At least James had taken his advice and put some pants on... they were hanging loosely on his arms instead of his legs.

"Is this all because of Lily," said Hermione as Sirius and Remus raised him onto the couch.

"Yes, he's been a wreck. Couldn't even fly properly for the last Quidditch practice," Sirius said, forcefully keeping James' hands down.

Hermione picked up the bottles from the floor. One was empty and the other was full. "How did you get this?" She examined the bottles, which were obviously purchased from Hogesmeade.

"You didn't purchase this when we were there last time… I was with you. And you shouldn't be drinking," she said suspiciously. "This wouldn't have anything to do with why all of you were missing in the afternoon?"

"It's none of your business," Sirius barked, grabbing the bottle from her hands. Nonetheless, he was amazed at how cleverly she was piecing the puzzle together.

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the passage to Hogesmeade in the castle, would it?" she asked sweetly, knowing she was on the right track.

Both Remus and Sirius stared at her in shock. "What makes you think there is one?" Remus asked.

"Ah. I've used it back in my time to get some _necessities_," she grinned.

"Really then _how_ did we walk openly in front of dozens of wizards to get alcohol?" Sirius said, sure that he had found a loop in her argument.

Hermione grabbed the cloak from Remus' hands and put it on so that only her head would show, "Nice invisibility cloak."

Sirius wrenched it off her, muttering, "Fine, but you better not tell anyone."

"_Deal_. As long as you can do me one little favor," she said speaking solely to Sirius. She pouted her lips, "Do you mind giving me the bottle?"

He looked at her oddly, "Weren't you just _accusing_ us before of carrying liquor on us?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to drink it," she said, examining the nearly full bottle, "Perfect amount."

"Then what do you plan to use it for?" inquired Remus.

She shrugged purposely in order to not tell them. "Goodnight boys." She kissed Sirius and Remus both on the cheek and turned to James, "You've gotten a little too many." Hermione left, leaving them to ponder the uses of the bottle.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" James said, standing up and laying his head on Sirius' shoulder.

**_Hermione's POV_**

The next day at breakfast, to Hermione's delight the Marauders all welcomed her back to their table. James was very quiet and seemed in high spirits ,despite how much he drank last night.

"Feeling better James," Hermione asked.

James glanced up at her strangely, "Yes?"

"He doesn't seem to remember his nightly escapade," Sirius murmured, pursing his lips as if he was kissing invisible lips while James wasn't looking. Hermione laughed.

"_What_?" James said, sounding more alert. "Didn't tell you about the dream I had. It was about Lily."

"_Dream_?" Remus asked in a serious tone. He winked at Hermione.

"Yes, she's really good at kissing… but it ended," he said, glaring at Remus and Sirius contemptuously, "When you _two_ interrupted."

"_Really_?" Sirius said, "First Prongs, it wasn't a dream. Second, you were snogging Hermione, not Lily-,"

"WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE!" he screamed.

"You were drunk and declaring your undying love to Hermione," Sirius informed him.****"Found you trying to seduce Hermione on the sofa with only your lips and boxers."

James choked on his pancake. "I _didn't_?" Hermione nodded, blushing.

"_Poor Hermione_ took her completely off guard. Merlin help you James if word goes out to her boyfriend Lucius," Remus joked.

James opened his mouth to speak but the words didn't come out. Instead, he began slapping his head.

"Which leaves me to my third point," Sirius said, "Why was Hermione kissing you back?"

"I wasn't!" she pleaded, "You saw me! I mean at the beginning I thought that he was- oh never mind!" James was staring at Lily again. "James, I'll talk to Lily," Hermione said, "It's not as bad as they put it."

"I'm _dead_," said James.

"Oh don't be stupid!" Hermione said, filling her glass with orange juice, "I promise you a date with Lily by the end of this year."

"Hermione, that's _impossible_," said James frustratingly. Sirius watched Hermione with amazement.

"Thank me later," she said.

Miriam joined Sirius at the table, flapping her eyelashes at him. 'Another Pansy Parkinson,' Hermione thought. Sirius attention was again diverted solely to Barbie girl, as she worked her plastic charms on him. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned.

Miriam was more attentive than her limited phrases let on. She glared at Hermione, "What's like wrong with you? Such like a bad attitude! He's like mine."

"Like really? Is that like for a few like minutes on a weekend basis," grumbled Hermione, receiving some laughs from Remus and surprisingly Sirius.

"Are you like making fun of me?" Miriam said, placing her hand on her waist. She flipped her hair backwards, "Sorry Miss I-know-it-all. Just because you can't get a boyfriend in your old school doesn't mean you can like come here and he'll like fall for you."

"That's enough!" Sirius said sternly, "Hermione _apologize_!"

"_Me_?" said Hermione, looking directly at Sirius.

He gave up right away, knowing she wouldn't. "Hermione's _not_ my type. She has Lucius," he said nonchalantly to Miriam. The Barbie was convinced, and continued flirting with Sirius.

Hermione's plate became more interesting to her by the minute. His words had left her feeling empty and livid. 'Why should I care about _his_ words? Why should I let _him_ put me down like that?' She glanced around the room and spotted Malfoy. She smirked to herself.

"I'll see you guys later in class," Hermione said, standing up.

"You haven't even finished eating!" said Remus, pointing to her plate.

Hermione ignored his comment, "I have something to take care of."

She rushed away and did the unthinkable. Hermione seated herself at the Slytherin table between Lucius and Severus.

**_Sirius' POV _**

Sirius wished he had not said Hermione wasn't his type. 'You stupid bloke, now you really put her off.' They didn't have anything in common but there was something about her. He watched Hermione snuggling in Malfoy's arms and kissing him. He turned his head away, focusing on Miriam.

"Sirius, I was like wondering if you would like to help me tonight with some homework," Miriam said childishly.

He gazed at her sickeningly. Everything about Miriam was repulsive to him. Her voice and the way she bothered him _all_ the time. "I _told_ you I have practice tonight," he growled, pushing her aside. He glimpsed at the Slytherin table and found Snivellus's arm over Hermione. Since _when_ were _they_ such good friends?

"_Sirius_," Miriam drawled.

"I'm eating, can you please leave?" Sirius said, stabbing his fork into a sausage. She looked at him shocked. "_NOW_." Miriam marched off, probably crying her eyes out for all he cared.

"Someone's in a bad mood," James said.

"She's angry at me isn't she?" Sirius said, throwing his fork on his plate.

"Miriam, yes she is -," said Peter nervously.

"Not _her_," Remus said, studying Sirius, "_Hermione_?"

Sirius didn't bother to admit it; he fidgeted with his empty goblet.

"Why should you care? She isn't _your_ kind, right?" Remus said playfully.

James, Peter and Remus looked at their friend keenly.

Sirius growled, struggling with himself, "What is _she_ doing now?"

James looked at the Slytherin table for Sirius, "Well he's touching or rather grabbing her arse."

"WHAT?" Sirius yelled.

"Oh she's giving him a dirty look-," Remus announced.

Sirius smirked, 'Lucius doesn't stand a chance with her.' He turned around, eager to see Hermione slapping Lucius across his face and returning to their table.

Instead, he found Hermione whispering something in Lucius' ear and sensually wiping her tongue across it. They both stood up and left the room. Lucius sent Sirius his trademark smirk as he left with his arm around Hermione's waist.

"Okay, maybe she did enjoy it," Remus said, waiting for Sirius to explode.

"You make things worst for yourself, mate," James said, shrugging.

"Look who's talking! You were snogging Hermione thinking it was Lily!" Sirius said.

"Well she tasted pretty good…and her hair smelled like strawberries," said James, reflecting back to his dream/reality.

Sirius glared at him, slumping down on the table.

"I've never seen you act like this over a girl Padfoot," Remus joked, "Hope you're not losing your touch."

Sirius groaned.

**_Hermione's POV _**

Hermione sat across from Lucius in an empty classroom.

"Sure you don't want to go to my room?" Lucius asked mischievously.

She shook her head, aware of what he was really intending. "Do you want something to drink?"

He nodded, looking at her strangely. She turned her back on him and transfigured two pens from her bag into glasses. Lucius looked into the windows and checked his reflection to fix his hair. After pouring the drink, she carefully slipped some verisaterum into Lucius glass.

She passed the glass to him and sat down on his lap.

He took a sip of his drink, "How did you get into Hogwarts with Fire whiskey?"

"I like breaking rules," she lied. It was the same bottle that James had.

Lucius grinned, slipping his hands under her shirt. After a few minutes, his eyes dilated. She pushed him against the chair and removed his hands from her.

"Alright," Hermione said, deciding to test the potion, "What do you think about me?"

"Sexy," he said, smiling a little too much considering he was a Malfoy, "I'd fuck you senseless any time."

She sniggered; it would be funny to use it against Lucius when she returned to the future. The potion definitely worked.

"What is the password to the Slytherin common rooms," she asked.

"_Python_," he answered.

"Good," she said, knowing that she would have to put a memory charm on him soon so that he wouldn't remember that she questioned him. She swiftly removed a hair from his head for later on.

"One more thing," she said, thinking quickly, "What's the most embarrassing thing that you do?"

"I love singing and dancing to that Abba song, _Dancing Queen_ in my black satin boxers," he stated, finishing the rest of his drink.

Hermione burst into laughter before putting a quick memory charm on him.

The next day in the afternoon, Hermione was reclined on the sofa talking to Lily.

"You should give him a chance!" Hermione said to Lily.

"He's a jerk," Lily said defensively.

"You should have seen how bad he has been since you slapped him," Hermione

said, "Heard he could barely fly properly… and for James Potter that is a big thing."

"So he _shouldn't_ have kissed me," Lily said in a whisper, blushing.

"You do want Gryffindor to win today's match?" Hermione said, putting on the blame purposely.

"Yes"

"It was horrible for him to kiss you all of a sudden," Hermione stated, opening up a book.

"Yes"

"You did enjoy his kiss," Hermione said, running her eyes through the words.

"Yes," she said, "Wait no. I mean- Mione that's not funny." Lily groaned when she saw the Marauders approaching and sitting on the sofa opposite to them. Hermione stuck her head back into the book, not wanting to see Sirius.

"Are you coming to the game," James asked quietly.

Lily nodded, but barely acknowledging his presence. She turned to Hermione, "So you have everything right?"

Hermione nodded, still looking at her book. She could feel Sirius' eyes boring into her.

"_For what_?" Remus asked, trying to ease the tension.

Lily shrugged, "An _experiment_."

Hermione stifled a laugh, "Black satin." Lily and Hermione broke into a fit of laughter under the gaze of the confused Marauders. Hermione had informed Lily earlier of Lucius' special moments in black satin boxers.

They both started singing

_"You are the dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing queen, feel the beat from the tambourine  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life  
See that girl, watch that scene, digging the dancing queen"_

They finally calmed down and Hermione continued to read her book.

She froze in her spot when Sirius sat at the edge of the sofa seat, looking down at her. 'Why does he have to sit so close?' She could even hear his breathing. Her eyes focused on the words. 'He smells so damn good.' She swallowed hard, hoping he didn't realize what he was doing to her. The scent reminded her of something Harry had from _Giorgio Armani_.

"Didn't know you could read backwards?" Sirius whispered, his lips brushing against her ears.

She nearly slapped herself on the forehead, noticing that the book was indeed backwards. "One of the incredible things about me," she said, flipping the page and covering her head with the book.

"Guessed as much," he said huskily, making her feel grateful for covering her head with her book.

It was hard for her to believe that Harry's godfather, who was at least thirty-five when he died, was hitting on her. 'Wonder where Miriam is.'

"Better go to the field," James said, standing up. He looked at Lily, waiting for a 'good luck.'

Instead, Lily said to Hermione, "Good luck, it will only last ten minutes so work quickly." Hermione nodded and Lily left, leaving James more miserable.

"What is she talking about? Aren't _you_ coming," Sirius asked, reminding her that he was right next to her.

"Something," she said, jumping off the sofa. "No, not feeling up to it."

Sirius was obviously disappointed.

She felt incredibly bad for some reason, "I'll be there at the next game against Slytherin without a doubt. I need to do check something in the library."

Hermione glanced at James who was slowly self destructing, "James, I told you I'd get you a date with her, and you will. You had better win that game, or I'll change my mind. Oh yes, and you are not doomed. I talked to her and there's plenty of hope."

James face lightened up at her last sentence as some of the Gryffindor Quidditch team gathered in the common room.

Twenty minutes after the game had started; Hermione knew that it was time. She dropped Lucius' hair into the Polyjuice potion when she was near the staircase to the Slytherin common room. Lily had shown her the way there a few days before to ensure the success of their plan. She had already changed into a male Slytherin uniform that she obtained from the laundry room. Hermione gulped down the revolting potion and was transformed into Malfoy. 'I can officially say that I was a man once in my lifetime.' She moved up the stairs, hoping that all the Slytherins were near the Quidditch field.

"_Python_," she muttered in a male voice. To her delight, all the rooms were empty. She pulled out a huge sack from her school bag and ran quickly to the boys' dormitories. "Accio Lucius Malfoy's boxers," she muttered, receiving black satin boxers covered with golden snitches in her face. She continued moving through the list of the Slytherin team in her mind. She hastily added their names in flashing green lights on the boxers to be reminded of the owners. Next, she rummaged through the girls' dormitories and found an embarrassing item for each of the four female girls on the team. Of course, it would be foolish to take it because they would find it missing. She quickly transfigured some of the useless things in her bag into these items. Stuffing them back in her bag, she was ready to leave when she noticed her reflection in the mirror.

Instead of gray eyes, there were brown eyes staring back at her. The sleek blonde hair began to curl naturally in front of her eyes. 'Shit.' She ran towards the Slytherin exit, noticing by another mirror that the transformation had finished.

She reached out for the door handle, ready to pull it open when she heard a deep voice mumble the password and push the door open. Hermione's breath quickened as she searched for a place to hide distraughtly.

However, it was useless, the door had already opened. Hermione raised her wand, cursing herself for going ahead with this plan.

Severus Snape walked into the room, a shadow cast over his face as he regarded the Slytherin clothes on her.

"_Hermione_," he said in a deadly tone.


	6. chapter 6

**_Disclaimer_**: No I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter franchise. POOR ME. I'll just go cry about my financial situation now.

_Sorry this took soooooooo long. I was sick for a week with a fever. Add that to coughing, sneezing, running nose, lack of sleep, loss of appetite and you have the flu. Hope you enjoy it! The song in italics is from Linkin park's song, 'Pushing Me Away.'  _

Hermione hit Snape across the head with her sack. She watched Snape wince in pain, grasping his head while aiming his wand at her.

"_Obliviate_!" Hermione screeched before thinking about what she was doing. 'Oh this is _really_ bad. You almost knocked your professor out and put a blasted memory charm on him.'

She rapidly transfigured her clothes into the Gryffindor uniform before he recovered from the spell.

"_Hermione_?" he said, gazing at her and then their surroundings. "Why are you here?"

'Think fast,' she repeated to herself, probing her mind for a reasonable excuse. When she finally found a worthy choice, she thought it was greatly degrading. 'I'm never going to forgive myself for this.'

            He had started to stare at her and the bag in her hand suspiciously.

            She seized him by his olive Slytherin tie and kissed him. It took a few seconds before Snape's instincts kicked in and his hands wandered over her body. Closing the door with the heel of his shoe, he pressed his body against hers. Hermione closed her eyes to avoid seeing the toad she was kissing. A very good kissing toad. Who would have known that Professor Snape could teach in other matters besides Potions. The kiss was broken off, leaving them staring at each other and gasping for breath. 'I have to play along….'

            "I came to see you, Severus," she purred, keeping annoying girls like Pansy and Miriam in mind.

            "I knew you would come," he murmured, continuing to kiss her. He coerced her to move towards his room, driving her to anxiously find a way out of the sticky situation.

            They both fell against his bed. He removed his robes in a fluid movement, keeping her waist imprisoned between his legs. 'I need to prove to him that I've come here for this or I'll be in real hell.' She hid her cringed face in his greasy hair as he kissed her neck. Moving her hand up his black shirt, she hastily realized that she had made a huge mistake.

            His hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt. 'Damn, I'm not leaving this room with my professor having seen me like this….especially since he has his clothes on' She repeated his gesture, removing his shirt forcefully. He had already slid her skirt down when she quickly removed his pants with her wand.

            "A little hasty, aren't we?" he said, smirking.

'Yuck,' she thought to herself, trying not to laugh. She couldn't believe that Snape had actually just talked to her without a snide remark. Then again, considering her situation….

            He leaned towards her to capture her mouth again when she pushed him away.

            His face changed drastically. "What?"

            She listened to the loud screams she could hear from outside. Glancing at a nearby clock, she found her motive of escape.

            "The game's finished," she said.

            "And?" he said, moving his hands down to slide her underwear down her legs.

            "Everyone will be returning to their common room, unless you want them to see us," she explained quickly, distracting him from removing anything. To her relief, he backed off. She jumped from his bed and paced around the room to find her different pieces of clothing. She was so grateful that he hadn't seen what he shouldn't. After dressing up she froze in her spot when she saw a pair of black and red-checkered boxers being hovered over her.

            "I'm sure we can continue if we seal the room," he whispered from behind her, kissing her shoulders.

            'Oh crap, he must not be wearing anything… which means I have the advantage.'

            She grabbed the boxers and turned around without looking down.

            "I'll have to take a rain check on that," she said, kissing him to close the deal.

Before she could exit the Slytherin common room, he asked, "Where are you taking me boxers?"

            She paused at the door, "Just a little souvenir until the next time…"

**_Sirius POV _**

            He waited impatiently for Hermione to walk through the doors, hoping to get a hug or kiss of congratulations for winning. He wasn't the only one…

            "Aren't you going to congratulate us?" James said to Lily, holding his arms out.

            She rolled her eyes and turned his back on him.

            Hermione approached the Marauders who were seated at the far end of the room. Her face was extremely flushed as if she had been playing some Quidditch also. Slumping down on the sofa, she sighed.

            "What's wrong?" James asked, concerned.

            Lily joined her on the sofa, "Did you get them?"

            "No, I'm fine," Hermione, said, "Yes I got it and more."

            "What do you mean?" Lily asked, her voice faltering, "You didn't run into anybody?"

            "Severus Snape," she said in a low voice.

            "WHAT DID SNIVELLUS DO?" Sirius said, erupting to his feet.

            "Nothing," Hermione lied, reddening at the truth.

            "Then why are you so red?" Sirius said, looking at her doubtfully.         

            "He just ummmm…. Opened up to me," she said.

Sirius slowly calmed down when he noticed that Hermione didn't want to talk about it.

"I mean it's not as if he shagged me, relax," she said jokingly.

Sirius shook of the bad mental image (due of course to Snivellus) and focused on the other half.

Hermione turned to Lily and began whispering. Lily began laughing hysterically and fell off the sofa hugging herself.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked, as all the boys watched them.

"_Kinky_," Lily said, through her giggles.

"I would give it a …9," Hermione said, grinning to herself.

"_What_?" Sirius asked.

"Oi, Hermione we better get ready," Lily said, standing up.

Hermione nodded, "Oh yes, and congrats on the win, boys." Both girls left the room, grinning devilishly at the work to be done.

            Two days later, Hermione was busy at the check out counter in the library. She magically placed the book under the student's name and handed it back.

            "That will be due four days from today. Is their anything else?" she said dully, focusing on the clock to make it move. Just maybe, she would develop telekinetic powers if she stared long enough.

            The boy shook his head and left. Sirius walked up to the counter. Hermione smiled, since seeing anyone she knew was the highlight of her _very_ tedious job.

            "_Animagus_," she read the title aloud. Considering that the Marauders had transformed into Animagus way before their seventh year, it was highly impossible that Sirius was taking it out for mere information. Even if it were an assignment, she was positive that he would be capable of writing a fifteen-meter parchment paper without any reference to books. "Interesting topic, what would be your form?"

            He looked at her surprisingly, "Should have guessed that the _smartest_ girl in our grade would know what an Animagus is. Perhaps, she would like to help _me_ with my assignment."

            Hermione took the hint right away, "I think we need to work on our DADA project first."

            "Right!" he said, nodding his head, "I would be a dog… it's easier to move around in that form."

            "Wow, sounds like you're talking from experience," she said, seeing the bewilderment and suspicion on his face. She quickly added, "I love dogs."

            Sirius nodded, running his fingers through his hair anxiously. She had never seen Sirius so nervous in front of her. Her heart melted when his dark brown eyes brightened after smiling. Sirius stood there for a few seconds, staring at her in a way that would make any woman swoon.

            "Sirius," she said sheepishly, waking him out of his reverie, "You're holding up the line."

            He glanced back to the agonizing looks of ten students who were shifting uneasily under the weight of several huge books.

            "Oh right, I'll… ummm see you … ah later," he said, stepping back.

            "Aren't you _forgetting_ something?" she asked. He looked back at her confusingly, "What you came here for?" He sent her another questionable look. Hermione waved the book in the air.

            He grabbed it, and she asked, "Is there anything else you'll need?"

            "No, that's all for _now_," he said, leaning over the counter and grinning.

            Someone cleared his or her throat behind him and he finally left with his book in hand.

            The next afternoon, Hermione dragged Lily with her as they approached James and Sirius while they were playing wizarding chess.

            "So Hermione, hope you're coming to the game tomorrow," Remus asked, raising his head from his book.

            "Of course!" she said chirpily, "Wouldn't miss tomorrow's game for the world."

            "Good," Sirius said, moving his pawn forward, "I was looking forward to my good luck kiss… for you know … its tradition…"

            "Hmmm, never heard of that. I have two best friends on the team and they never ask for kisses," Hermione said, sitting next to James.

            "Need to be guys, you see," Sirius said, examining the chessboard carefully and trying to keep his eyes down.

            "They are," she explained, glimpsing thoughtfully at the board. "I mean Harry did-." Her face reddened, thinking back to that moment. James, Remus, Lily and especially Sirius glanced up at her expectantly.

            "Did what? Who's Harry," Sirius said curiously, knowing somewhat about Harry.

            "Oh it's nothing," she said abruptly, "James I was wondering if I could borrow your invisibility cloak tonight."

            James looked at her skeptically, "How did you know that-."

            "That would be the day where you were-," Remus started to explain.

            "OHHHHHHHHHHHH," James said, glancing hesitantly at Lily, "_Why_ do you need it?"

            Hermione looked at Lily thoughtfully and turned to James, "Don't ask any questions. I guarantee you a date with Lily if you say yes."

            "WHAT?" Lily screamed at the top pf her lungs, catching the attention of the entire room. "YOU'RE SETTING ME WITH HIM?"

            "We need it," Hermione said through clenched teeth, while smiling at everyone in the room to assure them that everything was okay.

            "Sure," James said, running to his room and reappearing with the cloak in a bag within a matter of a few seconds. "If it's alright with Lily, that is."

            "FINE!" Lily said, yelling back.

            "Next Hogesmeade trip?" James asked politely.

            "FINE!" she said, "I'LL MEET YOU THERE." She left the room in a hurry and shot anyone who was observing her oddly a dirty look.

            "Told you I'd work things out for you," Hermione said, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to take care of some things...." James seemed to be entering daydreaming mode much to the delight of Sirius who seemed to be playing against himself.

            "Hermione," Remus called out before she left," I heard Sniv- I mean Snape is looking for you."

            "What does that grease ball want from her," Sirius sneered, declaring checkmate to James.

            Hermione felt her face warming at the name. She had been avoiding him for the past few days… quite successfully. "I heard him telling Lucius that he has some unfinished business with you," Remus informed her.

            "_Business?_" Sirius said quizzically, "Has he been bothering you?"

            Hermione shook her head, "No, just spread around a rumor that I'm sick… that will be good enough."

            "What happened between you two?" James asked.

            "NOTHING," Hermione roared, "I'll be going now…bye!"      She practically sprinted out of the room.

            "What's that all about?" Remus asked.

            "Hmm… I'll just have to question Snivellus about it," Sirius said, pocketing his wand and leaving the common room.

            "Better make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," Remus said, following him.

            "Chances of that are pretty high," James said, joining Remus, "Should I take her to dinner?"

**_Sirius' POV_** 

            Sirius opened up the Marauder's map, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." He quickly spotted Snape in the library section.

When Remus, James and Sirius entered the library, they found their victim seated alone with his crooked nose buried in a huge Dark Arts book.

            "Look who it is," Sirius jeered, making Snape look up at his enemies.

            "What do you want," he said, holding his wand out.

            "What's going on between Hermione and you?" Remus inquired, getting to the point straight away to avoid any detentions from Mrs. Pince.

            "Why, Hermione didn't tell you," Snape asked, his face glowing victoriously. "She never liked you from the first day she arrived Black, I'm not surprised. You'll never be able to get her."

            Sirius nearly pounced on the table but James and Remus held him back.

            "Since you'll never have the chance, I'll just let you know that she's quite the animal in bed," Snape said, standing up.

            Remus and James withdrew their grip on Sirius in shock. Sirius froze in his spot, wanting to strangle Severus more than ever.

            "You're _lying_," he scoffed, lifting his wand.

            "Give it a break, why wasn't she present at the Gryffindor game," Snape said confidently, hoping that Sirius would lose control of his temper and get himself in trouble.

            Sirius stared back at him, remembering Hermione's state when she returned to the Gryffindor common room. _Malfoy and Snape_. His body trembled in fury. All he could do was hate everything about her. 

            "I'll leave you to your mourning," said Snape coolly, leaving them.

            When Sirius, James and Remus walked into their common room, they found Hermione doing her homework at one of the tables.

_Were all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice of hiding in a lie  
Were all out of time / this is how we learn how it all unwinds  
The sacrifice is never knowing why... _

He wanted to scream at her for what she had done.

            "It could be false for all we know," Remus remarked, trying to encourage his friend.

_Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
Why I never walked away  
Why I played myself this way  
Now I see your testing me pushes me away  
pushes me away_

            Everything started to make sense to him as he watched her intensely focused on her DADA textbook. She was excellent in their class and that could only come from practice. Her relationship with the Slytherins was the better than any other person in Gryffindor or the other houses. With his family's experience in the Dark Arts, he should have recognized her to be another of those ruthless purebloods.

            "It's true," he said hopelessly, marching up to the boys' dormitories.

**_Hermione's POV_**

After midnight, Hermione stepped onto the school grounds, hugging the cloak tightly around her.

"Why did you that Hermione," Lily said, grieving her situation with James.

"An _exchange_," Hermione said, checking to see if the coast was clear before Lily and she walked towards the Quidditch fields. "We better finish this quickly or we'll have Filch on our backs."

Lily nodded and handed Hermione the first item from the bag.

            The next day, everyone woke up earlier for the match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. For some odd reason, Sirius had been avoiding her and didn't join Lily and breakfast like he had been doing for the past few days. James, Remus and Peter were no better because they followed Sirius' actions. She couldn't find any reason why they were acting like that so she chose to ignore it.

            Before she could even wish James and Sirius good luck for their game, they had already left. She shrugged and joined Lily in dressing up for the cold weather outside.

**_Sirius' POV_**

An hour later, Sirius stood in his Quidditch robes and prepared to fly out to greet

the fans. He could hear the students piling up in the boxes above them, a little louder than usual. There were huge laughs that erupted from the crowds.

"Wonder what's happening," Sirius commented to James, who listened to the crowds outside the door. His mind was still focused on Hermione's hypocritical side even with the deafening sounds.

James shrugged, "Remember guys, stay focused. Don't let them push you around and keep the bludgers in place."

The doors were opened and the arrival of the Gryffindor and Slytherin teams were announced. From across the field, Sirius scowled when he saw Lucius flying out of the Slytherin side. The crowds roared even louder, but for a different reason altogether.

            The sight, which he saw, made him forget about the incident from the previous day. He laughed as he watched the professors struggling to remove the best prank played on the Slytherins since the arrival of the Marauders at Hogwarts.

_Yay! Another chapter. Thanks for everyone who has read so far!_

_Thanks for Reviewing:_

_SilverKnight7_

_ little miss(any relation to swiss miss, hahaha)_

_ Avestia_

_ Dyrim123_

_ Natyslacks: Thanks for the list of stories, I'll try them!_

_Swiss miss_

_Avery_

_Spiced ham in a can _

_Evilive; I hate when parents are lurking around in the background, waiting to see what you're doing on the computer. _

_Allison_

_Severus lover_

_Kit_

_Elsa_

_Raven Potter Weasley: Yes, I'll take your advice about the categories. Except the fic won't exist until later. _

_Nissy Padfoot_

_Artisia_

_Vasquez1987: Ha, Hermione raping Snape… I prefer the image when he's older though…for some reason_

_Mystripedskirt _

_Maeri_

**_Thanks for all your comment!!!!!!!!_**


	7. chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_** I'm too busy trying to find a value of x in a matrix in order to have a non trivial solution after a multiplication with a transpose… I have no clue what I'm talking about. Basically I don't own Harry Potter. 

_This is a longer chapter!! *claps hands in delight* It wasn't supposed to be but I got carried away. Thanks to kit for beta reading. Enjoy!!_

~~~~~

Sirius saw a row of flashing green lights at the side of his eye. Craning his neck to see the boxes of the four houses, he found them decorated with pieces of clothing and other items from the Slytherin team. He made his way closer to Slytherin's balcony and noticed that most of them were boxers with the owners' names engraved in bright green lights. Replicas of the boxers were hanging around everywhere. Malfoy's boxers had more radiance than the other male players of the Slytherin team did. Some of the female players had their teddy bears or pieces of clothing hanging from the emerald string. 

He laughed at the sight before him and realized that James was floating near him, watching the scene. The teachers were frantically attempting to remove the garlands. 

"The game is already looking good," James said, grinning. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**_Sirius' POV_**    

Some students carried Sirius into the Gryffindor common room alongside James. They had won their game against Slytherin by more than two hundred points, making it their most victorious game in the season so far. Both of them felt their feet touch the ground and were harassed by many students who were hugging them. 

            He spotted Hermione sitting calmly on the windowsill with Lily and a few other Gryffindors. The joy from the win evaporated and he soon recalled with mortification that Hermione had slept with Snivellus. She caught his eye and smiled at him. Ignoring her, he glanced over at James who opened a bottle of champagne that had been sneaked into the party. 

            A few minutes later, he felt someone touching his shoulder. He turned around, only to find Hermione smiling back at him, "Congrats! It was a great game!" 

            "Really? Or are you just saying that to cover up your fucking escapades with Snape," Sirius muttered angrily. 

            Her face paled, "What are you talking about."

            "So then it's _true_!" he said, "Why don't you go play around with your prissy boyfriends." 

Before he could walk away, she screamed, "I wouldn't talk! You're nothing but a stupid prick yourself, Sirius Black! And I hope you die." Her eyes welled up with tears and she grasped her mouth, regretting the words. She ran up the stairs to the girls' dormitories.     

Sirius tried to push the people around him but each foot he took forward only seemed to add more people to the mosh. Lily approached them after he joined Moony, Prongs and Wormtail. 

"Well what did you think about the prank?" she asked them casually. 

"This _must_ be a trick question," Peter said, rolling his eyes. 

"No," Lily said, "I think it was brilliant."

"Am I hearing right?" Sirius said, wincing his eyes, "Lily Evans is _not_

condemning it as an _act of mischief_?"

            Lily smiled and glanced around uncertainly to make sure that no one else would be able to hear. "Only when I'm _partially_ responsible."

            "_WHAT_?" James said, not believing his ears. "You're joking." Lily shook her head. 

            "_Congrats_," Remus said, "Mrs. Head Girl…but what do you mean by _partially_ responsible?"

            "Well Hermione did most of the work," Lily commented. 

            "I doubt it, she would rather kiss the Slytherins' arses than be caught betraying her allies," Sirius said indifferently. 

            Lily shot Sirius a perplexed look, "What are you talking about?"

            "She's been dating Malfoy and now she's even having Snape on the side," Sirius scoffed. Peter nodded his head in approval while James and Remus decided to not take sides. 

            Lily smacked herself in the head, "It was all part of the plan! Trust me, Hermione's been has been dating Lucius involuntarily and the same goes for Severus!" 

            This time it was Sirius, James, Peter and Remus' turn to be bewildered by this new information.             

            "So you mean to say Hermione really isn't dating anyone?" James asked, hoping for the affirmative. 

            Lily nodded fervently. "By the way, where _is_ Hermione?"

            Remus and James looked at Sirius condemningly.

            "Oh great, now what did you say?" Lily asked, glaring at Sirius. 

            "It's bad," Sirius said, really regretting his words to her earlier, "_Very bad_."

            Lily shook her head disapprovingly, "Well aren't you going to apologize?"

            "He'll be luck if she doesn't put an unforgivable on him," James remarked, patting Padfoot on the back. 

            They all accompanied Sirius to the girls' dormitories, where they found Hermione lying on her bed. 

            She turned her back against him when she saw him, "What do _you_ want?"

            "To apologize," Sirius said simply, fidgeting with his hands. 

            "And we're acting as shields," Remus added, "In case you try to kill him."

            "Look Hermione, I was just upset when Snape said that you two had -," Sirius said firmly. 

            "HE WHAT?" she rolled around and waited for his response. 

            "That you had slept with _him_," Sirius finished. 

            "I DIDN'T!" Hermione screamed, throwing herself against the pillow. 

            Sirius exhaled after what seemed like a thousand minutes of torture. 

            "He's exaggerated it way _too_ much," Hermione whispered. 

            "What do you mean by _exaggerated_?" he asked faintly, holding his breath again.           

            "Padfoot, give it a rest. She's innocent," Remus said. 

            "Yes now how exactly did you pull that off?" James inquired keenly. 

            "What?" Hermione asked. 

            "The special effects at the game," Peter said, grinning.

            "Excuse me-but she still hasn't answered _my_ question," Sirius said hopelessly. 

            "Oh shut up Padfoot! Must have been very complicating," Remus said. Sirius surrendered and waited for Hermione's answer.   

            "No of course not," Hermione said. 

            "Hermione just gave Lucius some verisaterum to get the passwords," Lily said indifferently. 

            "And used some Polyjuice potion to change into Lucius during the last Quidditch game," Hermione added. 

            "Never mind the times she had to put a memory charm on Lucius and… Snape when he caught her in the act," Lily said. 

            "_What_?" Sirius said. 

            "You see I had to tell him that I'd come to see him to explain why I was there," she said, blushing, "Which I will ummm… let's say Snape's boxers are the only ones which didn't really land up on the field."

            "_WHAT_?" Sirius said in disbelief, "_YOU SHAGGED HIM_?"

            "No," Hermione said innocently, "He's just good at the kissing."

            "What," Sirius said in a whisper, hoping that he had heard her wrong. 

            "It's a joke," Hermione said, not quite sure with herself if she was telling the truth. 

            "And we then put it up last night, with the help of James," Lily said cheerfully to stop the tension between Sirius and Hermione. 

            "I reckon we've had a bad influence on them," Sirius said to the other Marauders, who all nodded in agreement. 

            "We learned from the best," Hermione said, smiling happily. 

            "I must say, Hermione, to have handled all those things … you definitely are mind boggling. First, you're getting Sirius to visit the library. Second, that trick you pulled off..."

            "So then you're not dating Lucius," James said.

            "Only part of the plan," Hermione said, beaming at him.

            It felt as if a huge load had been lifted off Sirius' shoulders. "That's too bad that all those things have been probably destroyed by now."

            "Nahhhh, I kept Lucius and Snape's boxers," Hermione said to the amazement of the others, "I need a souvenir when I go back, right?"

            The others laughed, while Sirius thought dreadfully of the day that she would have to return. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**_Hermione's POV_**

Two days later, Hermione was stacking up a few of the new books that had arrived. She was incredibly relieved that this whole prank had ended. Sirius still acted a little distant towards her but seemed thankful to know that she wasn't in love with Snape or Malfoy. 

Lately, she had been reflecting over the 'disadvantages' of the whole thing being over. Lucius had been stalking her in the hallways, waiting for her to be alone. He obviously didn't like the thought of her reclining towards the Gryffindors and ignoring him completely. Snape, on the other hand, was not giving her the slightest clue of what he was thinking. He had not tried to talk to her in class. That probably could be explained with the fact that Lily or some other Gryffindors always surrounded her. It was quite uncomfortable knowing that there were two psycho cases – make that one hot psycho case and one greasy haired but good kisser psycho- chasing after her.  

She cursed herself for not apologizing to Sirius for what she had said. She had been too cruel in her words. No, the last thing she wanted was for him to die. The summer following her fifth year had been a nightmare because it was all hard for them to get over Sirius' death, especially Harry. 

She reached for a small navy book on the corner of the table. A cold hand stretched out over the table and grabbed hers. The person spun her around with his free hand, "_Hermione_."

Snape stared back at her with an expressionless face, his dark beady eyes boring into the back of her head. She quickly looked down at the floor, afraid that he might try to use occulmency on her. 

"_Severus_!" she said in her chirpiest voice. Inside, she was gradually collapsing. His hands were preventing the blood circulation in her arm.  

He forcefully raised her chin with his fingers, "I was wondering when we could end what we started…" His grip slowly weakened on her but his eyes remained steadily focused on her. 

She hastily moved around the desk and her hands fidgeted with the books to stack them, "Well you see I'm quite _busy_ at the moment."

"Can't it wait?" he said, approaching her and cornering her with his arms and the table. 

She glimpsed on both sides of her in hopes of seeing someone she knew in the library. 'You're not going to get out of this one so easily.'

"I need to work for the money," she said plainly to stall him. 

"I'll give you some money," he said, leaning in to kiss her. 

He closed his eyes and she started counting the small little hairs on his cheek. 

"HOW DARE YOU THINK THAT I WOULD SINK DOWN TO THAT," she screamed, pushing his face away and budging aside. 

He leaped into the air at her voice, "What?"

Hermione could see that a couple of students were staring at them and listening in to their conversation. 'This is an excellent place for the 'official' break up between Hermione Granger and Severus Snape… although they were never together. I can already see myself giving tour guides to people in the future of the exact occurrences. Yes students, this is where it all went down, between the professor and I.'

 "I'm not going to let you pay for my… my… SERVICES!" Hermione screamed at him, pointing a finger at him threateningly. 

"I didn't intend to-," he said, trying to calm her down. 

            "Didn't intend to pay me!" she said, trying her best to confuse him or make him hate her, "YOU THINK THAT I'M SO WORTHLESS THAT I'M FREE?"

            "NO!" Snape shouted, tapping his hand uncomfortably against his leg, "Wait didn't you just say-,"

            "I'M AN INDEPENDENT WOMAN, SEVERUS SNAPE!" she roared on, "Get it? IN- DE-PEN-DENT."

            "Okay! Fine," Snape said, looking nervously at everyone who was watching them, "Now can we just go?"

            "I'M WORKING!" Hermione said loudly, hoping that he would just give up and leave. 

            "Then I'll ask you now," Snape said in a change of tone, picking up one of the books and dusting it off to read the title, "Want to be my date for the ball?"

            Hermione dropped the books she was carrying, making Snape wince. 'Great, she failed at making him hate her.' She bent down to picking up the books. 

            "Bothering Hermione again, Snivellus?" she heard Sirius say. She saw a pair of polished black shoes approach the table. 

            "For your little idiotic brain's information, Hermione was about to say yes to joining me to the ball! Isn't that _right_, _Hermione_?" he said, observing at her amiably. 

            She stood up to the inquisitive looks of Sirius and Snape. 

            "Hmmm… about that… ummm you see, I've already said to yes to someone a long time back," she lied. 

            "_Who?_" Snape asked, "It can't be Lucius. He would have told me."

            She began moving around the books on the table to distract Snape. 

            "It's a lie," he hissed, grabbing her arm.

            "Let go of her, Snape," Sirius said, his wand already touching Snape's neck. 

            Snape's hand returned to his side. Sirius kept his wand pointed towards Snape. "She's going with me," Sirius said proudly. 

            " _What?_" Hermione said in disbelief, glancing at Sirius in a mix of anger and confusion. Sirius shot her a look that made her understand right away, "Yes, Sirius asked me two weeks ago."

            "That's _impossible_!" Snape said, more to himself, "You two can't even get along properly, never mind be in each other's presence for long."

            "I beg to differ- she's going with me," Sirius said, looking at Snape in contempt. "Now Hermione, can we work on the project tonight?"

            "Sure," Hermione answered, glancing at her watch with relief. "I'm finished working! I'll see you later." She picked up her bag and after looking at Snape and Sirius shooting daggers at each other with their eyes, she left the library.  

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

            Hermione strolled around the Hogwarts grounds alone, reflecting about the pains of being away from her time. She missed Harry and Ron more with each day but somehow was finding a replacement for them in James, Sirius and Lupin. 

Peter still freaked the hell out of her and she did not like remaining in the same room as that shrewd fat rat. A few days back, she had seen a rat running behind the bedposts in the girls' dormitory. Sure, she couldn't be sure that it was him... but it seemed that the same rat was following her around the school. Whenever she entered the showers, she would check ten times to be certain if that creep was trying to peep. It was even harder being the only person in Hogwarts who knew him for his true identity. It was painful to see how James treated Peter and would actually stand up for him some times. She only wished that Harry and Ron could be with her because they knew his character very well. 

            A brisk northern wind blew across her face, making her pull her scarf more closely around her face. When heading towards the school's doors, she found all four Marauders walking from the direction of the Whooping Willow. They obviously had not noticed her yet since they were talking very rapidly. 

That's when she realized that the full moon was approaching, which would explain the additional paleness in Remus' cheeks and the excessive bags under his eyes. 

"Hey," James called out, stopping their discussion to acknowledge Hermione. His seemed very worried, contrary to what might be expected of James Potter if Lily Evans had recently said yes to a date. 

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked, stuffing her hands into the depths of her pockets for warmth. 

"No," Remus replied quickly, "I mean- well my grandmother is sick." His three other friends nodded in agreement as if Remus wasn't convincible enough. 

"Going to see her soon," said Remus, shaking his head in an attempt to sound dramatic. 

"Yes, very sorry to hear Moony," Sirius said, patting his friend on the back sympathetically, "I hope that she recovers from the diarrhea. It must be hard for her… with all those aching joints to… you know."

Hermione suppressed herself from laughing by biting on her lip, "I hope she gets better."

Remus nodded in thanks, while glaring at Sirius for his comment. 

"Heard that Sirius and you have a date tonight," Peter said, reminding her of the rat's ominous presence.   

"Yes, _our_ date," she said, grinning at Sirius who glanced up at her recognition of the meeting as a 'date.' "_Our_ date _with_ DADA."

Sirius frowned for a second and recovered immediately, "Shall we?" He offered her his arm, which she took willingly as he escorted her into the castle. 

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**_Sirius' POV_**

James, Peter and Remus said their farewells to Hermione and Sirius before disappearing in one of the many corridors on the second floor. Hermione tried to walk in the same direction as them but was yanked back as he headed towards a staircase that led to the third floor. 

"Aren't we going to the common room?" she asked timidly. 

"No, it's too crowded to do spells," Sirius said, unknowingly entwining his hand with hers while he searched the floor levels as if looking at the Marauder's map before him. 

"Right, especially with _your_ aim," Hermione said blankly. 

His eyes turned sharply towards her, only to see her lips parting into a smile. "Yes, Mrs.-I-can-take-on-a-death-eater-any-day-cause-I'm-so-smart."

She swiftly looked away at the staircases revolving below them and muttered something that sounded like, "Been there, done that."          

"Pardon?" he said, studying her conscientiously. 

"Nothing," she murmured, leaving both of them silent for a few minutes. When she finally cleared her throat, he anticipated that their conversation tonight was not completely fruitless with his comment. Instead, he found her staring down at his hand. Sirius released his hand from hers and murmured a quick apology before quickening his pace and leaving her behind. 

He could hear the struggle of her footsteps to keep up with his long strides and the many turns he was taking in the corridors. When he unexpectedly stopped midway in a dark corridor, she banged right into him. 

"Sorry," she said, rubbing her head, "_Where_ exactly are we?"

As an alternative to answering her question, he pulled her into the small crack in the wall after saying a few incantations and tapping the wall with his wand. A door slammed shut behind them as soon as both were inside. Hermione peered around while he added more light to the room. 

"I'm very much interested in knowing how you discover these… places," she said, sitting on a chair located at the far end of the room. 

He gleamed proudly, contemplating the Marauders' achievements over the years. "Lots of late nights…. We're not your average students. Thought you'd know that by now!"

She shrugged while preparing herself, "Who starts?" 

"Ladies first as usual," he responded, bowing down to her mockingly. Before he could even straighten up, he found himself hurtled across the room. He moaned and slowly tried to get up, "I'm your partner for Merlin's sake! You're not supposed to kill me!"

Hermione smirked, twirling her wand in her fingers. "Well how do you expect to improve and face our opponents if you can't fight a measly spell like that?"  

Sirius groaned and lifted his wand, "_Rictusempra_."

Sirius' recovery was too quick for her as she buckled down to the floor in laughter. Her cheeks became rosy and a few tears fell out of her eyes. "Sirius- please-stop-it."

"How do you _expect to face our opponents_?" he said, mocking her. 

The spell began to die out and she muttered a few words that made all the furniture in the room attracted to him like a magnet. After reversing the spell and sending the furniture to their proper places, he sent another spell towards her that froze the victim to their place. 

"James can't stop talking about his date with Lily. He's already gone over different scenarios of their future date," Sirius said, hoping to catch Hermione off guard with the addition of conversation. 

With the wave of her wand, the spell was deflected and he noticed a pink light zapping towards him. He jumped out of the way in time. 

"That's nice. As long as they don't kill each other when it actually takes place," Hermione commented. 

"_Stupefy_," he screamed, as she missed his spell again, "How about us?"

"Us, what?" she said apathetically, sending him another spell to lock his legs together. 

"_Protego_," he said, "What do you say to a date with me?"

"Preposterous," she said calmly.

"How come it's not _preposterous_ to accompany me to the ball as my date," he said, sending another spell that finally caught her off guard as one of her arms swelled up. 

"I'm not. It was only a cover up for Snape and _you're_ the one who brought it up," she said, her voice becoming tenser. 

"Really? So your agreement to it was only to save your ass," Sirius said, his anger apparent in his voice. 

"I would never date someone like you," Hermione said, "_Scourgify_."

"Why-," he asked heatedly. Sirius' mouth was suddenly filled with water and soap as a huge brush was stuffed into his mouth to clean it. 

"You're nothing but a player," she said angrily, resting her swollen arm against her chest. "I'm not going to fall to my knees just because you've found another girl at Hogwarts who you want to test… see how far you can push her." 

Sirius spit out the liquid in his mouth, "I'm not like that! Why do you always blame it on me? Maybe you're the one to blame if you can't handle a guy who fucking likes you."

Hermione bit on her lips to cease the quivering. "Arggggggghh…I hate you," she said in an inconvincible tone. She aimed her wand and he found his clothes being slashed by an invisible knife. A huge cut flew across the part of his cloak in front of his pants.

"I'd like to leave with that part, thank you very much!" he sneered, removing his robes angrily and throwing them to the ground. He stalked towards her, not caring if she tried another spell. Hermione cowered against the wall, still pointing the wand defiantly at him. "Put it down."

"_No_," she said stubbornly. 

"Then I'm carrying you kicking and screaming to Madame Pomfrey if you're not going to allow me to heal it," he said, lowering the tone of his voice and trying to ease his heavy breathing. 

She stared at him frustratingly before her arm dropped and she stretched out her left arm to him in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me it was hurting you?" he asked angrily, checking the arm that was turning a dark shade of red. He was angrier with himself for using that spell on her when he knew better that any spell taught to him at home when he was younger was definitely not suitable. 

"_Finite Incantatum_," he said, watching as her arm returned to its normal side. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's no problem," she said feebly. She looked up at him oddly, "Looks like I got you bad also." 

Her soft fingers slid across his lower lip, sending chills up his spine. The area around his mouth was feeling sore after the brush had forcefully entered his mouth. There were several scratches from the bristles, which he could evidently feel from the soap. But that all didn't matter to him, since her fingers were running over all the aching spots. Never had he ever felt like this towards a girl's touch, which was quite odd after dating nearly all the girls in Gryffindor close to his age. For his sake, he was thankful that it wasn't in any other place or she surely would have seen his vulnerability for her. All he wanted to do was to kiss her senseless. 

She glanced up at him as he reached for her hand, retaining it to its position. Her finger moved away from his lips and across to his jaw, giving him the perfect opportunity. Bending down to her height, he pressed his lips against hers. His tongue teased her lips open as he sank his fingers deep into her hair. The strawberry odor drifted from her hair, only empowering his kiss even more. His lips curled up into a smile as she returned the kiss and let her hand wrap around his neck while stroking his hair. 

His hands began to slip under the shirt she was wearing. He had barely placed his fingertips on her when she suddenly pushed him away, breathing heavily. 

"Sorry," he said, saying the first word that came to his head. 

"No I am," she said, lowering her head, "This shouldn't have happened."

"Well it did," Sirius said. 

"We can't-," she began to say before being interrupted by Sirius. 

"We can," he said, pressing his forehead against hers. 

She bent down and moved to the right. "No," she said, shaking her head, "Sirius, you don't understand. We're from different times-."

"Who bloody cares," Sirius whispered, seizing her hand in his. 

"It's more _complicated_ than you think," she said, "And I should know better than to… be kissing _you_ of all people."

"Thought we'd stop with the insults," Sirius said grimacing at her words. "How _can_ it be complicated? I'm just asking for one date at least- for my well being." He smiled at her comfortingly. 

He took one-step towards her and she stepped back, "It's not an insult," she said plainly. "I would prefer if we could just _forget_ about this-."

"_FORGET_?" he said loudly, running his hands through his hair in frustration. 

"I'm _so_ sorry," she said, slipping her hands around her bag on the table. Her eyes were filled with tears. "I _don't_ feel the same way," she said, in the most inconvincible voice he'd ever heard from her. The distraught look on her face even betrayed her emotions. 

She gave him one more look before rushing to the door and shutting the door behind her. Before he could recuperate from what had happened, he only could find a dark empty hallway and the soft clattering of her shoes as she turned down one of the endless corridors on the third floor.     

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+ 

**_Hermione's POV _**

_It doesn't mean much  
it doesn't mean anything at all_

_The life I've left behind me  
Is a cold room  
I've crossed the last line_

_From where I can't return_

_Where every step I took in faith_

_Betrayed me_

_And led me from my home_

_~~~~_

_Thanks for reading and reviewing!!_

_ShadowWriter-55_

_ Artisia_

_ swiss miss: *cries,* I guess that I am a wicked creature_

_tigress12_

_SilverKnight7_

_Avestia_

_Natyslacks_

_Crazy steph_

_Romm: _I feel sorry for Sirius too… if I were Hermione-which I'm not, sadly- I would have shagged him the moment I laid my eyes on him

_Evilive_

_Mystripedskirt: _yup, in a way it is ewwwwwwww for Snape. I like men with nice hair._ Huh. _

_Urg! : _I love linkin park but I still have to get their new cd. I love that song too!

_Maeri: _Thanks I'm honored__

_Shadowsong11_

_Cookie moonsta : _No this isn't from any challenge. Just me challenging myself hahaha

_Hallie Walker_

_Vasquez 1987: _I agree with your theory concerning the cause of Snape's limp hair. Yes Alan Rickman… I saw him in 'Sense and Sensibility' and he was so sweet. Snape, Sirius (especially him) and Lupin all look like heavenly angels to me but GARY F--KING OLD-MAN,k. YUCK. Nice theory for Snape's 9''…hmmm hehehe. Your idea about the Animagi is very interesting, we'll just have to see how it all turns out. __


	8. chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: _**I don't own Harry Potter. These is just me way of manipulating the characters with words.

_Hope you enjoy it… I will try to upload again sometime during this week(before the terrible chem exam). Oh yes, and thanks to Tristan for noticing that this is supposed to be set many years earlier… not in 2004 according to the book. Thanks also to Tristan for beta reading and to kit for reading it!! ****_

****

**_Harry's POV: 2004_**

Harry and Ron sat in the back of their Potions class, chopping ingredients. He glanced up and noticed Snape sitting rigidly on his chair, staring straight at them. For the past week, both he and Ron were the highest on Snape's Gryffindor target list. Of course, they had already been before. This time, he seemed to be at every corner they turned in the school, ready to pounce on them with a series of detentions and deduction of points. In addition, all the students had noticed his odd behavior inside and outside of the class. It was as if his identity had done a complete 180. Since when had Severus Snape been more than ten minutes late for class? He avoided conversations with any female student (Not that he wasn't already nasty when talking with anyone). He had become an unorganized freak and the Potions office was beginning to look similar to Hagrid's enclosure for his 'animal friends'.

            "She's been gone for _three_ weeks," Ron said, frustrated.

            "How can they _not_ know how to bring her back?" Harry said, chucking his share of frog legs into the cauldron.

            "She's good at Potions. She'll find a potion to return or something," Ron said in a optimistic tone, vigorously slashing the ingredients with his knife.

            "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley," Snape sneered, appearing behind them and staring at them maliciously, "We all have had enough of you talking about Ms. Granger. Concentrate on your blasted Potions marks than your …. your silly friend."

            "Why hasn't the school done _anything_ to get her back?" Harry yelled at Snape, getting the attention of the entire class.

            "Believe me, Mr. Potter. The entire staff is working _very_ hard at returning her back. The last thing we want is for her to remain in that time. She's already a pain to this one," he said, leaving Harry and Ron questioning why he cared so much that she was stuck in that time. "Your potion is supposed to be black by now. _Another zero_." He swished his wand and the potion vanished.

**_Sirius' POV: Past_**

Sirius sluggishly pulled himself together and slumped down on the Gryffindor bench for breakfast. After a quick glimpse around the table, he noticed that Hermione wasn't there. He stuffed a spoon into a huge bowl and turned it upside down, waiting for it to drop onto his plate.

"Rwoke up on da wong thide of da bed, ate?" James asked through the toast he was munching on.

Sirius growled and dumped a pancake on his plate.

"Wait- does this have anything to do with the project and Hermione?" Remus asked, knowing he was on the right track.

Sirius slammed his fist on the table, making his fork fly to Peter's plate. "I don't get women, I honestly don't!"

"_Same here_," James said, smiling at Lily, whose lip twitched before she ran off with a petrified look.

"Seeing that Hermione's not here at her usual time, guess that you two got into another fight," Remus said, disappointed at his friend for losing all the perfect opportunities with Hermione.

" Not a fight… well yes at the beginning," Sirius said, getting a few '_I knew it_' looks from Peter, James and Remus. "I kissed her and she apologized!"

"I'm sorry to hear that, Padfoot," James said, yawning, "First signs that you're losing your touch."

"_I'm not_-," Sirius started to say defensively.

"Must be the kissing," Remus said, shaking his head as if diagnosing Sirius with some newfound incurable disease.

"She returned it," Sirius barked, "She said it's because… you know she's from the…"

The others nodded in comprehension.

"She said something about it being complicated," Sirius said disgustingly. 'Since when had a girl rejected _the_ Sirius Black?!'

"When a girl won't give a proper reason or calls it complicated, it's not a good sign," James said sipping on his coffee and opening the Daily Prophet.

 Sirius grabbed the paper from him and smacked him on the head.

"Now Sirius," Remus said, trying to figure out some good words of advice that his friend would listen to. "Give her some time and she'll come around."

"Since when did you two become experts in the field?" Sirius asked, taking his first bite of his meal.

James, Remus and Peter stood up from the table and grabbed their bags.

"Hurry, Potions starts in four minutes," Remus said, already exiting the room.

Sirius looked down at his plate with a distraught face, "I haven't even eaten." Before he could even take another bite, he was yanked by the collar and dragged away by his friends.

When he entered the room, he found Hermione chatting incessantly to Lily. By the sudden stop to their whispers with his entrance, he knew that he was the topic of discussion. Hermione glanced away and opened her copybook in preparation to write notes.

He opened his mouth to say something to her but was harshly prevented of doing so by the teacher.

"As much as I like to see some of you in detention," Henderson, their Potions master said, looking specifically at Gryffindor, "I have not the will, nor patience, to spend my leisurely time with dimwits like you."

When class ended and the sighs of relief were heard equally if not more between the Slytherins and Gryffindors, they all quit the class. Lily and Hermione walked ahead of the boys and did not bother to acknowledge their presence.

"Blimey, thought he was going to tell us the real details of his _leisure_ time," Sirius muttered underneath his breath. He then began imitating their professor, "I prefer the slimy frogs in the bottom drawer of my desk than you _dimwits_. Then again, I feel sorry for the poor bloke. All he can get are those frog prostitutes." At one particular moment, he thought he saw Hermione grinning and trying to hide her laugh by looking elsewhere. But he was wrong; her face was placid and expressionless as she turned the corner to go up the stairs to her Transfiguration class.

He knew that there was nothing he could do. Unless he wanted their friendship (for whatever they did have so far) to end, he had to act quickly or else he would lose that. The awkwardness between them had only drastically elevated since the kiss and he wasn't about to lose her friendship for that night…. Just because of one kiss.

**_Hermione's POV        _**

While in bed that night, Hermione tossed and turned, unable to get the miserable situation out of her mind. 'This is what you get for letting down your guard. This is what you get for falling for you best friend's godfather… never mind that your best friend is the guy you like in your time.' All she could remember was the tenderness of Sirius' kiss or the way he held her injured arm away from the impact of his body's weight when he kissed her. When she inhaled, she could only smell his exotic woody scent. She felt the touch and the warmth of his arms as he embraced her.

            'That's it, you're going to do it,' she said to herself. After checking her watch to see that it was one in the morning, she slowly crept out of bed without waking up any of the girls in the room. She had plenty of gossip floating around involving her and half of the men in the school. She shook her head, as if criticizing herself mentally for gaining such a reputation. 'Look on the bright side… in the hue of black satin. There are two particular boxers to appease the depressing part of my reputation.'

            She found her way in the dark to the boys' dormitories. She glanced at the several beds in the room. She knew that all Marauders slept in this certain room, but she didn't recall the exact spot of Sirius' bed. All of the curtains surrounding the beds were closed and unless she wanted to give someone the fright of their lives, she wasn't going to bother peeking in.

            'Hmm, I wonder if that summoning spell for the boxers would work… if he is wearing any that is,' she thought, 'That would be interesting to try.' She imagined Sirius holding on to his pants as a pair of giant invisible hands yanked him off the bed and towards her. Laughing silently, she decided to stay away from that plan.           

            Exactly then, she noticed Sirius' broom and Quidditch uniform for the seeker splattered aimlessly across his trunk. She quickly peeped into the curtains and saw without surprise that he was not there. Instead, a bunch of clothes were covered by his comforters.

            'You idiot- he's probably with Remus if the full moon is tomorrow night.'

She decided to sleep in the common room in case he ever did come. As she laid her head against the soft arm cushion of the sofa, her eyes dropped with heaviness and she slowly succumbed into sleep that she had lost last night.

            Hermione opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the light surrounding her. She had always been a light sleeper and awoke to a sound which was undoubtedly a door closing. However, there wasn't anyone near the door. After a few seconds she heard a small bang and someone cursing.

            "Sirius?" she called out questionably, rising from her seat so that the person could see her.

            The invisibility cloak came off and Sirius appeared, holding his foot and hopping around. "_Yes_?" he asked in a tormented tone while keeping his foot down in great effort.

            "Can we talk?" Hermione asked, leaning against the door's panel.

            "Look, I _understand_ that you don't feel the same way. You _don't_ have to explain," he said, rubbing his foot before starting to head upstairs.

            "_Wait_!" she hissed, grabbing his shirt which caused him to nearly fall on top of her. "_Please_."

            He looked at her pleading face and conceded. They both sat next to each other on the couch.

            Staring into the fire, they did not know what to say. Hermione, who had planned to talk first, found herself at a loss of words.

**_Sirius' POV_**

            "Listen, about last night…,"Sirius said after much hesitation.

            "I absolutely don't regret it," Hermione said in one breath, her voice high pitched.

            "Yes, I understand that you don't want that…. But could we please stay civil …," Sirius said, stopping abruptly and reflecting over what had just happened. "Did you just say-,"

            "Yes, and if you still don't have anyone, I'd love to go with you to the ball," she said boldly.

            "_Huh_?" Sirius said, gazing at her in astonishment.

            She turned and grinned at him. Her right hand wrapped around his neck as she pulled him into a long passionate kiss.

            "Is that answer good enough?" she said, breathless.

            A thousand feelings soared through his mind. "Perhaps some more will do… for clarification," he said, returning the kiss and pushing Hermione against the sofa.

            He was slightly put off when Hermione slid her hands to his lips to stop him.

            "I must warn you," she said, smiling, "You will definitely regret doing this, in the future."

            "How would you know?" Sirius said, continuing by softly kissing her around the neck.

"I _somewhat_ know you in the future," she said, bringing him back to his senses. His head jerked up and all he could say is, "_How_?"

            "Oh nothing big," she said, hoping to not say too much.

            "How am I ? Am I really that bad that you didn't want to date me?" Sirius said, grinning mischievously.

            "Need I remind you that you are eighteen years older than me in my time. No, you seem like a good guy," Hermione said, letting her fingers sink into his hair. "A _very_ good looking man."

             "Since an eighteen year old has the hots for me, hmmm…I'm guessing that I'm not very available in the relationship area," Sirius commented, grinning proudly.

            Hermione glanced away, not wanting to tell the reason for that. Besides being on a convict list(his name has not been cleared, nor did anyone know that he was dead, excluding the order), he was dead and his body lay in whatever dimension laid behind the veil at the Ministry.

            "That's all I should say," she plainly, putting an end to the topic by kissing him. He slowly leaned back and fell against the sofa, taking Hermione down with him. His hands caressed her lower back with his thumb. After a few minutes of intense snogging, Hermione collapsed onto his chest gasping.

            "So what were you doing up so late in here?" Sirius asked, playing with her hair as she lay one hand on his shoulder. She listened to the rapid rhythm of his heart.

            "Well I tried looking for you in your bed-," Hermione said tiredly.

            "_Nice_ place to look for me," Sirius said, hinting at something else.

            Hermione lifted her head and gave him a slight tap on his mouth, "Where were you anyways… till 3am?"

            "Sleep is a waste of time," he said monotonously.

            Little did he know, she had expected this answer and was thinking of the many ways that Sirius had remained the same in the future. "The day of the Quidditch game," she said, her head popping up once more, "I didn't mean what I said and… I don't wish you death." Her voice trembled at her last words as she returned to her former position and closed her eyes.

            "No problem, I said some pretty nasty things myself," he said, embracing her more tightly to comfort her.

            "Hmm time is precious especially if you can return to moments which are lost," she mumbled silently, not knowing herself what she had said.

            After a few minutes of silence, he noticed that she was sleeping soundlessly on him. Pulling his wand from his pockets with some effort, he summoned a blanket from his room and laid it on top of them. 'Four in the morning,' Sirius remarked to himself, 'Get some sleep Padfoot or the plan might not work tomorrow ... and then you'll have to wait a few more weeks.'

            The next morning, Sirius felt something tugging on his shirt. He moaned and covered his head with a blanket. Someone yanked off the blanket, only making him growl more.

            "Stop-it-not-funny," he said threateningly.

            A sudden sharp cold liquid was stuffed up his shirt and thankfully not in his pants. He jumped up and pushed the person off him as he allowed the snow to drop from his shirt.

            "Not a morning person, are we?" Hermione said, rubbing her arm which she had hit while falling.

            Sirius offered her his hand, pulling her up.

            "Yes mornings are my weak spot," he mumbled, beginning to tickle her, "But I know what's yours."

            "Stop it!" she said, hitting him with all the force she could muster. She slid down against his legs trying to kick him away from her.

            "STOP IT!" she shrieked, not noticing that Lily and the other Marauders had gathered at the bottom of the stairs and were watching them intently.

            "How rude?! Where's the please?" he said, watching as she fell to the floor.

            Her foot lapped out at him and positioned itself between his legs, "_Rude_, you say? Now let's see who begs."

            "Hermione," he said, looking painfully at her foot as if she had completed the action.

            "A bit in a _tight_ spot, Padfoot?" Remus sniggered. Sirius looked at him and the others for support.

            "You wouldn't," he said, glancing at Hermione pleadingly.

            Her toes pressed against his abs and slowly made there way down, stopping for a minute as she looked at him, "What's the magical word."

            Fuck, that's what he would have responded if his precious assets were not in danger. Never mind what she was doing to him. Her toes played against the top of his pants as they curled up inside. She grinned mischievously, "Five, four, three-."

            "Please stop," he muttered.

            She gracefully bent her knee back and slid it between his two feet.

            "I'll get you back for that," he said playfully, regaining his self composure. "Next time, I'll make sure that you _don't_ get anywhere _near_ that area."

            "That's too bad," she said, winking at him naughtily.

            "Let me reword that… not in a position to _kick_ in that area," he whispered to her, wrapping his arm around her waist as they walked past their astounded friends.

            "I'm starting to lose track on what terms they're on," James said shrugging, getting an agreement from Lily.

            They were halfway towards the Great Hall when Hermione remembered that she had forgotten to complete a paper she had requested from Professor Binns for bonus points.

            "Oh come on now, you're standing at what… 120%?! Can't you spare them?" Sirius groaned.

            Hermione stifled a laugh, "You remind me exactly of my friends. This is different… it's just for a separate project I'm working on." She pressed his hand reassuringly and kissed him on the cheek before running up the stairs past the oncoming students.

            Sirius was relieved to get a few bites from his breakfast compared to the day before. He stared across the room at Snape who glared at him with equivalent disgust. 'Wait till the buffoon sees me with Hermione.' Sirius glimpsed at his watch and realized that it had been twelve minutes since Hermione had left.

            "That's odd," he said, "She did say she'd return."

            "Always protective of your women," Remus said, although he found it weird that it was taking her so long to return.

            Snape couldn't be withholding her if the bastard was in the same room. His eyes settled on the empty seat beside Snivellus.

            "Malfoy," Sirius said enigmatically. He started marching down the Gryffindor table, followed by Remus, Peter and James.

            "It doesn't mean he's abducted her!" James said running alongside Sirius.

            They ran up the staircase which led to the hallway to the Gryffindor room. In a small nook of the corridor, he found Malfoy cornering Hermione against the wall with her wand in hand. Lucius' right hand were running across Hermione's legs while his other was forcing her head back into the wall.

            Lucius noticed them standing at the end of the hallway, "Well look, it's the Gryffindor foursome to the rescue."

            Without any hesitation, Hermione lifted her knee up and hit Lucius in the balls. "THAT'S FOR BEING A PRICK!" He stumbled upon his place while the Marauders winced, knowing the pain he suffered (though he deserved it). Hermione's knee came up again and came into contact with the area again, "THIS IS FOR THE FUTURE OUTCOME of your little willy!"

            "WHAT?! WE HAVEN'T SLEPT TOGETHER YET!" Lucius said through clenched teeth. He dropped to the floor, cradling his crotch.

            "YOU ARSE! I told you should stop drinking so much! HOW CAN YOU FORGET?!" she said, trying to hide her laughter.

            Lucius seemed to be looking at her thoughtfully.

            "OH YES and I want my bra back!" she said, adding and winking at Sirius.

            "Which one would that be?" he asked, starting to kick the floor to get rid of the pain.

            "YOU SCUM BAG!" Hermione walked over to Sirius and whispered to him, "I love fooling people."

            "Thank heavens it's only that," Sirius said, shaking his head. He strolled over and picked up the pathetic form of Lucius and banged him on the wall.

            He punched Lucius until the blood was staining the floor. Several students had gathered around to watch the one sided fight.

            "Sirius," Hermione said, touching his back weakly, "That's enough…"

            "Yes," James said, "Think Hermione did enough damage to last Malfoy for many years to come."

            "If I see you once more near her, I'll _kill_ you," Sirius spat on the shorter figure in front of him.

McGonagall ran towards them in rage.  "MR. BLACK! In my office at once! I wouldn't be surprised if Henderson warrants that I should suspend you from playing in the rest of the season." She was so infuriated with his behavior that she was at a loss for words. She summoned a stretcher for Lucius who was nearly lifeless besides being held up by Sirius.

"But professor-," Hermione said, wanting to explain the situation.

"It will be discussed later," McGonagall said, quieting the protests of all the Marauders. "For now, Ms. Granger, the headmaster wishes to see you in his office."

Hermione nodded and returned Sirius' reassuring look as she left.

**_Hermione's POV_**

When Hermione reached his office, she found Dumbledore waiting for her at the entrance. He quickly invited her to join her as he whispered the password and the stairs elevated them to his office. Signaling her to sit down, he did likewise on the opposite seat.

"Ms. Granger, how are your studies?" he asked brightly.

"Very well. Sir, don't punish Sirius... He was only defending me against Lucius," she said in a hurried voice.

"No," he said lifting his hand, "This is not concerning that matter." He paused, "I'm happy to announce that Professor McGonagall and some of my other colleagues out of the school have discovered a way for you to return back."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she gulped. 'No. Not now.'

Dumbledore gazed up at her in a serious manner, "Everything has been prepared for your departure tomorrow."

_Hope that's another worthy cliff hanger!!! MUAHHHHHHHH I'm so evil. Wait till you see what happens in the next chapter!! HEHEHEHE … even more evil_

Thanks for reading and reviewing…

**Artisia**: get your own description… hahah I'll e-mail you one soon. Bye carrots

**Kou Shun'u**: the use of a pensieve…I'll keep your idea in mind

**Natyslacks:** 'bless his little cotton socks'… so cute! What a funny review!

**Nissy Padfoot**: Thanks

**Mistic-angel:** I did put duck angels! Like a few chapters ago!!!

**Shadowsong11:** yes I understand your hint…hehehe

**Swissmiss:** YAY! She finally gave in!

**Mystripedskirt:** Cheers! More snogs means happier people

**Sirius gyal:** Thanks!

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir:** thanks

**Maeri:** affection is very important to survive in this type of world yay to snogging

**Evilive:** Yup I like complicating things… if you thought that was complicating… heheh wait to see what happens next!

**Tristan**: Thanks for correcting and for notifying me about the mistake! I realized it during a few chapters ago but ah well…


	9. chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything_**

****

**_I haven't had time to reread the entire ch. 9 I've written to make changes… it's probably over 5000 words together. I'm tired and have one more midterm on Monday but I'll try to look over the rest. Thanks to Mistic-angel and Tristan for beta reading!_**

Last Chappie:

 "No," he said lifting his hand, "This is not concerning that matter." He paused, "I'm happy to announce that Professor McGonagall and some of my other colleagues out of the school have discovered a way for you to return back."

Hermione's eyes widened in horror as she gulped. 'No. Not now.'

Dumbledore gazed up at her in a serious manner, "Everything has been prepared for your departure tomorrow."

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Is it possible to stay a little longer," Hermione asked weakly. Now that she actually has the chance to return, she was more reluctant.

            "Any specific reason?" Dumbledore said, his eyes focused on her.

            "Well if I leave here then I might be unprepared to meet the demands of the tests of my time due to the difference of education," she explained hurriedly.

            "I'm sure that the professors could solve that problem and I doubt that you would have trouble answering the questions."

            She shifted uncomfortably in her seat, knowing she was losing the battle. "Please if I could just stay here a _little_ longer."

            Dumbledore raised from his seat, making Hermione believe that he didn't like the idea.

            "As you wish Ms. Granger," he responded simply

            She had never felt so relieved in her life. Without thinking she hugged the headmaster, "_Thanks_."

            "Yes, very well then and don't worry about Mr. Black," he said, receiving more thanks from her.

            While heading back to the Gryffindor rooms, she spotted James and Sirius. James handed back her wand that Lucius had taken.

            "It's not that bad," said Sirius, "It could be worst."

            "He only got two detentions on Tuesdays and Thursdays for two weeks… a record low for him," James informed Hermione.

            Hermione nodded, wondering if she should tell them that everything was ready for her to leave. She quickly decided not to.

            "Did he hurt you?" Sirius asked her lightly as he brought her closer to him.

She shook her head, "Think I handled the situation pretty well."

            James laughed, "There goes your popularity with the Slytherins. Beaten up by a girl. That must really hurt Malfoy's pride."

At nine in the evening, Hermione left the library and decided to pay a visit to Hagrid. Ever since her arrival, she had befriended the younger giant who had just started his job as a gamekeeper at Hogwarts. To her delight, he was the only connection she had to her future. It brought her great joy to visit him at least once a week. However, she wasn't joyful enough to eat his baked goods or trust his sense of amiability towards his creatures. When she landed on the first floor, she heard an argument erupting near Filch's office. Hiding behind a statue, she found James and Sirius in a heated discussion.

            "How could you be _so_ stupid?!" James yelled at Sirius.

            "He's been trying to find out this whole time. Just giving him a scare," responded Sirius.

            "That's enough," Filch said, entering the hallway and interrupting them. He pointed to Sirius and then to a bunch of trophies on the floor. "_Start polishing_."

James glanced over at Sirius who took a rag in his hands. "You better hope nothing has happened," James said heatedly, running down the hall.

Hermione continued down her path, without the knowledge of Sirius. 'Wonder what that is about?'

**_Sirius' POV_**

Two hours later, Sirius was dismissed from Filch's care and he ran to the Gryffindor common room, in hopes of finding James. Remus had already locked himself away at the house in Hogesmeade. Peter was probably keeping him company. If he wasn't so alert while looking around aimlessly for any sign of his friends, he would have nearly bumped into Lily who was walking up to the girls' dormitories.

"Evans, have you seen James?" he asked her hurriedly. She shook her head and was about to leave when he asked where Hermione was coincidentally.

"Well she's gone to Hagrid's place and I haven't seen her since," Lily said shrugging and leaving.

Sirius' mouth became dry at her words. It was ten minutes after eleven and she still hadn't returned. He held onto the wall for support. Hermione would never stay past the curfew hour of eleven for visiting on school grounds. He charged out of the room and nearly jumped off the empty swinging staircases to reach the ground floor. 'Padfoot, get a grip on yourself. She probably is back ...' But he wasn't going to take a chance.

James had learned about his trick on Snape. It hadn't made a big deal with him at the beginning since he instinctively decided to do it after Snivellus told him that he has slept with Hermione. So, he had informed Snivellus about how to stabilize the Whooping Willow purposely. Now that James condemned him for his idiocy, he began to see the irrationality in it especially if it placed Hermione in danger. He cursed himself for his foolishness as the wind whipped across his face and through his hair. If Moony escaped from the tree's entrance… _he didn't even want to think about it._

His legs carried him to the castle's grounds without faltering. Sirius squinted his eyes to search for Hermione. 'This is never going to work.' Immediately, he switched to his animagus form and gallivanted across the grounds, searching for her. When he spotted her, she was walking calmly towards the castle, oblivious to the danger. Returning to his human form, he crept up to her. Her wand jetted to his head and her eyes narrowed. Her features softened as she recognized him.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"You need to get out of here," Sirius said, gasping.

"_Why_?" she said, looking at him bizarrely. He started pulling her and signaled for her to be quiet.

"If anything happens," he whispered, pressing her hand and gazing at her seriously, "Run to the school." They were three quarters of the way to the castle when they heard a loud roar coming from outside the forbidden forest. Hermione's eyes glowered in fear and her grip on Sirius' arm was nearly cutting off his circulation. He quickened his pace, always staying in front of her in case. Out of the bushes, he saw Moony tattering towards them with James following behind them as Prongs.

"Run," he screamed at her, Her eyes became more alert as Sirius transformed and ran forwards to confront the werewolf. He saw Hermione sprinting towards the castle's door and closing it behind her.

James and Sirius struggled to return Remus back to the house and made Peter guard the tree in case Snape returned.

Nearly fifteen minutes later, the door slowly opened and James and Sirius staggered inside. They found Hermione staring back at them with a ghostly face and a trembling hand holding a wand poised to the door. She lowered her wand and jumped onto Sirius. He didn't seem prepared for her reaction since he had some explanations concerning the werewolf… and being an Animagus.  

**_Hermione's POV_**

            She hugged him tightly, not wanting to lose him a second time after her fifth year. Her tears slid down her cheek even though she tried to keep them back. Sirius groaned in pain, making her retreat from the embrace. His face was contorted in pain. She watched as his hand reached inside his partially torn robes. When his hand came out, his fingers were tainted with blood.

            "What happened?" she cried out, touching his hand.

            "Sirius let his jealousy get in the way of reason," James said methodically. "Better do something to that before you come."

            "Oh great," she said, "What did you do now! Are you mad, getting yourself hurt like that?"

            "I'll be fine," Sirius said stubbornly.

            James shook his head and turned to Hermione, "We have to talk to you."

            "You don't need to explain anything," Hermione said casually, "I know everything."

            James and Sirius eyed her suspiciously. " What do you mean _everything_?" Sirius asked, holding on to his ribs.

            "That you're animagi. I knew that before," she answered frankly.

            "Why didn't you mention anything that day in the library?" Sirius asked, confused. 

            "What else do you know?" James asked anxiously.

            "The real place Remus goes to instead of his grandmother's house," she whispered, "I know he's a werewolf and that you are animagi, including Peter."

            Sirius and James stared at her in astonishment. "_How_ do you know this?" James questioned her.

            Hermione hesitated, thinking that she was giving too much information. "Perhaps it's better if I don't say."

            They both nodded in comprehension.

            "What I don't understand is how he was set free?" Hermione said curiously.

            James gave Sirius a dirty look, "Sirius thought it would be interesting to give Snape a sneak peek."

            "He deserved it for trying to sleep with her," Sirius said, his voice faltering as he applied pressure on his wound.

            Hermione looked horrifyingly at Sirius, remembering the story of how Snape was indebted to James for saving his life. Yet she had never known that the true reason for the enmity between the two of them was all because of her.

            "_Hermione_?" Sirius said, noticing a change in her.

            "It's my fault! I really shouldn't be here," she said, shaking her head doubtfully, "I almost got my fucking professor killed."

            "_What_?" James and Sirius said in unison.

            "It's not your fault," Sirius said, his face extremely pale.

            Her hand cupped his chin as she looked at him gravely, "We need to do something to that injury."

            "No, need to help James," he muttered.

            "Please make sure he's in good form before he comes out, Mione," James said, patting Sirius on the back before heading back to the grounds.

            Hermione pulled a reluctant Sirius into an empty classroom.

            "You know I've never felt better," Sirius said, trying to leave but being grabbed by Hermione. "OHHHH, watch the ribs please."

            Hermione's hands jumped off him. For a few minutes she shifted in her spot nervously, Sirius realized that she was worried about hurting him.

            He said gently, "Can you help take off my robes."

            She nodded and removed his robes with a lot of care. Hermione paused when she reached his shirt, seeing the blood stains.

            "Are your arms hurting?" she asked quietly.

            He shook his head, "What are you going to put on it.

            She reflected for a moment before her eyes brightened and she began unbuttoning her shirt. Sirius gulped, trying not to look so nervous. She could sense that he was wondering what she was doing. Underneath, she was wearing a crimson corset which fit her bodice perfectly. Laying her shirt on a table, she started running her wand on the material vertically. With the tap of her wand, the cloth had transformed into bandages.

            "_Neat_," he said, raising his eyebrow at her.

            "You're not going to feel better unless you go to Pomfrey," she said, encouraging him to get proper treatment.

            "Won't do," he said, probably because it would reveal the other half of the story about the Animagus forms.  

            "The pain is only going to get worst," she said, pulling his shirt up gently to observe the bruises. She could feel her cheeks reddening when she remembered their 'meeting' in the boys' showers when she had arrived.

            His eyes winced whenever she touched his bruises. He saw that all the anxiety had returned to her face. Ignoring the pain, he lowered his head and kissed her. "Relax, I'm feeling much better than I was a few minutes ago."

            She smiled and continued to put bandages around his ribs. When she finished, Sirius quickly put his shirt on.

            "Please be careful," Hermione told him, cursing him for being so stubborn. Why couldn't he stay behind. 'You like him so much because of his stubbornness. You know it.'

            "I will," he said, pausing to look into his robes. He muttered something and handed the sheet to her. "Take this to keep out of Filch's way." She recognized the Marauder's Map in her hands. At the moment, Filch's dot was located near Dumbledore's office along with Mrs. Norris. "Wear my robes back to the common room or some people might think you were up to no good... Good night," he said with a small laugh, kissing her forehead and grinning at her before leaving.

            Next morning, Hermione woke up in her bed still wearing Sirius' robes. She pulled the material closer to her nose, inhaling it. Hermione removed Sirius' robes and folded it properly to return it. She went downstairs to the common room and found only the four boys sitting in the corner.

"Hermione!" Remus said, standing up, "Please forgive me… I didn't-."

"Remus, I understand. It's not your fault," she said to Remus, smiling at him and touching his shoulder in reassurance.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked Sirius, sitting near him.

He nodded, "Think I owe you a shirt."

"No need," she said, grinning. She returned Sirius his robes and she removed the

map . At once, a bunch of writing appeared across the surface. All the boys inched closer to the paper.

            Mr_. Wormtail would like to congratulate Ms. Granger on her choice of clothes._

            Hermione blushed, remembering that she was only wearing a silky set of shorts and a tight fitting top which showed quite a lot of cleavage. Pulling her robe around her closer, she covered herself up to the misery of the boys who were enjoying it that moment. 

            _Mr. Moony thinks she's very beautiful and intelligent. _

            Hermione smiled at Remus, who finally got some color in his face since the full moon.

            _Mr. Prongs believes that if he had never met Lily Evans, he would have definitely gone for a babe like Hermione. _

            This time, Hermione's eyes widened at James who attempted to grab the paper from her. "It's not real… please don't tell Lily about this."

            She laughed and nodded, waiting impatiently for the last line to appear fully. Hermione kept the paper to herself, so only she could read it.

            Hermione's cheeks heated up as she glanced over at Sirius. He looked at her expectantly.

            "We better get ready for the trip to Hogesmeade, especially you James. Good luck on the date," she said cheerfully.

            "What does it say?" Sirius said, wanting to know what his line said.

            "Nothing I would like more, Sirius," she said, suppressing her laughter, "You're such a naughty boy." She threw the paper on his lap.

            He took up the map and watched her leave.

            _Mr. Padfoot knows that Mr. Prongs doesn't stand a chance. He wouldn't like anything more than to have Hermione in bed for a day… make that two… three…. _

            The fact that she agreed to it was a good thing… right? His face brightened as he gave the map to a curious James to read.

_Wow, I was so touched my your reviews… I'm so sorry that I didn't have time to reread the second part to this… this chapter was supposed to be longer. Anyhow, I was going to make changes to this (Hermione seems to be getting to soft) but I didn't want to keep people waiting so long. THANKS TO EVERYONE! KISS who has read!! Bless your little hearts hehehe_

_Oh yes… and if you have ideas about the story… I really do consider them… _

**Natyslacks**: Oh don't faint for me. Cliffies are horrible… luckily I didn't put one in this one. Or at least I think that I didn't.

**Mystripedskirt**: 'effing' and 'Snook 'ems'… hmm you must teach me this language of yours. And yeah she shouldn't have killed him off! She ruined the whole book…(no not really) but now there's no sunshine to look forward to in the next books, in the form of Sirius.

 **Cirith**** of Slytherin:** Yes I'm an evil author… and everyone is telling me about my cliffies. Wow. I will take over the world with them.

**Artisia**: So… yay I'm going to be 18 and you're still a baby! No clubbing hehehe!! Then again you're so tiny that you could make it into a children's movie(if you had to sneak in)

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir****: **yes his woody scent… it was based on a description from one of the designer perfumes. Oh and you see about Sirius' (k he might not be dead… hope he isn't cause perhaps you heard about the Green flame-book6) he was hit with a green light…which is the same color as the EVIL curse of them all. So I'm not quite sure. Oh yes, and I tried to break down your name in French(Black and the first part mais is corn)… what does it mean for the first part?

**Swissmiss**: Yay Poo! She isn't going home!!!

**Chaotic Demon:** Dudette, actually…unless you're referring to the ummm (joking)

**Evilive**: After studying matrices, I've become interested in the symmetry of your name. It must be real evil if you can reflect over the letter l. Need some sleep.

**Hallie**** Walker:** I haven't sent her back… but you know she can't stay there forever or can she.

**Shadowsong11: **So she found an excuse, but will she be able to stay very long hmmm… forever and ever amen.

**Glitter kitty:** I want to see them at the ball too!! Why does it have to take so long?

**Captain Oblivious:** It's good to overact, just don't kill poor Dumbledore for telling her to go back. Poor old man.

**Kili-2:** yes yes yes yes yes yes… I will write more… especially since my spring break is approaching.

**Purple Spotted Hedwig:** I like the idea of purple spots…my fav. Color. No cliffie in this one.

**Maeri**: Yay Lucius got beaten up… but I like him(anyhow). And yes Sirius/Hermione relationship has just started…

**Aleasha****: **I'm sure we can comprimise…I love you! Yeah…hmmm

**Aubey**** michelle:** I wish that Sirius was still alive!!!

**Child of a fallen god:** OH NO … she's not going back but either way he's dead right…hmmm.


	10. chapter 10

Disclaimer: _wouldn't be wasting my time on calculating enthalpy if I owned the book. _

_Oh my… I was going crazy with the mount of e-mails I was getting for reviews!! 26 for the last chapter!! It just lifted my spirits after my midterm for linear. Anyhow, Enjoy_

**_Meanwhile in 2004: Harry's POV_**

"MR. POTTER! MR. WEASLEY! Stop running immediately," McGonagall yelled after the boys after they sped past her, nearly knocking her backwards.

"Need to see Dumbledore," Ron said, sacrificing time to give an excuse before running after Harry.

They reached Dumbledore's office and were busy saying random passwords before discovering that it was "sour drops." Rushing up the stairs, both could hear the distinct voice of Professor Snape talking to Dumbledore.

"I cannot stand it!" Snape growled in irritation, "Everything is changing! God help me if my _younger_ self decides to sleep-."

"Yes, Severus. I understand," Dumbledore said, not wanting the professor to say anything that he would regret later.

"She's _my_ student!" Snape's voice resonated throughout the room. When he heard the shuffling of feet up the stairs, he glared at the elevating stairs dangerously. His eyes narrowed when Ron and Harry appeared.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?" Snape sneered.

"It's an emergency," Harry snapped at him. Turning to Dumbledore, "Sir, it's Hermione."

"_Now what_?" Snape said, touching his head as if getting a headache at the mere first syllable of her name. 

            "She's disappearing from our pictures," Ron answered, pulling out a photo album and showing a fading Hermione. Instead of having the usual vibrant looking Hermione, she was amazingly transparent. Although it was a wizarding picture, she was incredibly still as if her part of the photo had been taken in the Muggle way.

            Dumbledore stared at the pictures for a brief moment. "I'm afraid that we're losing Hermione to that period of time."

            Snape groaned, "Everything just keeps getting worst." He sunk down into a seat helplessly. Harry and Ron remained in their fearful states, unable to speak. They both stared at Snape in wonder. For the first time, he had shown any sign of being human instead of a cold rigid rock.

            "_What?_" Snape barked at them, making them jump.

            "What's wrong with him," Ron murmured to Harry, frowning at the sight of Snape. Harry shrugged but to their dismay, Snape had overheard them.

            "_What's wrong_?" Snape said in a deadly tone, approaching them almost to the point that their noses were touching, "I have gotten much closer than you two will ever be to Ms. Granger. And _that_ is a frightening thing." Snape sank back into the seat.

            "What do you mean by 'losing'," Harry asked Dumbledore worriedly, forgetting entirely about Snape's odd behavior.

            "Something is holding Hermione back from returning back," Dumbledore explained simply, "Perhaps Professor Snape can offer a better explanation?"

            Snape only grunted and mumbled to himself.

            "Unless you want me to have Lupin inform them about-," said Dumbledore.

            "No," Snape interrupted, "I will have no such things said to _them_." He looked at Harry and Ron in a sinister way.

            "Then how do we get her back," Ron said impatiently, missing his friend dearly.

            "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about it," Dumbledore stated frankly.

            "WHAT!" Harry yelled, "After all this! YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU CAN'T GET _HER_ BACK."     

            "Oh yes we can get her back, Harry," Dumbledore said, "She's already been offered to return."

            "_What?_" Harry said weakly, fumbling for words. 'Then why wasn't she here.'

            "All we can do is remind Hermione of what she is missing from this time," Dumbledore said, putting an end to the discussion.

            Harry fell to the seat next to Snape while Ron just leaned against Dumbledore's desk.

_Back to the 70's_

**_Hermione's POV_**

When the Marauders, Hermione and a very ghastly looking Lily stepped off the carriage, they all went their separate ways. James lead Lily to their first destination in Hogesmeade while she shot Hermione irresolute glances.

"Where would you like to go?" Sirius asked.

"Quidditch store," Hermione replied timidly, knowing perfectly well that he had been staring desirably in the direction of the store since they had reached.

His eyes brightened, "Excellent choice, I must say," Sirius said, yanking her towards the huge blue store at the end of the street.

They spent more than an hour studying the art and performance of brooms, brooms and sigh more brooms.

"This one," exclaimed Sirius, pulling her further down the aisle, "has wonderful speed. Real beauty isn't it?"

She nodded, but his eyes were too focused on the polished red handle of the broom to notice her acknowledgment. His fingertips ran across the handle as he slowly gripped it in his hand. The glow in his face only brought more memories of Harry and Ron with their excitement of the sport(or life as they call it).

"Why don't you buy it?" she asked him simply, interrupting his daydreaming of playing for Puddlesmere United after leaving school.

"I am," he said, grinning, "The store's owner has one on reserve for me."

As if on cue, an older man appeared at Sirius' side, "Mr. Black, will you be purchasing it today."

Sirius nodded, still observing the broom. "If it's alright, I'll come back later today to purchase it. It's a hassle to carry around." Hermione could see plainly that he wanted to throw the money at the owner and fly out the store. "I have some other packages to carry. I'll come back when I have less things in hand."

            After the Quidditch store, they visited the local Potions store for a few ingredients that Sirius needed for some sort of potion. When they finished, they retreated to a store for robes of special occasions. Hermione searched the racks of gown aimlessly. 'And you're picky with the clothes in your time,' she thought to herself, looking at the wide variety of gowns.

            "Anything you like?" Sirius asked, not quite enjoying shopping for clothes.

            "Everything is too…," she said, "_Puffy_." He laughed at the sour look on her face.

            "Need some help Miss?" an older lady asked. Hermione opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted abruptly by Sirius.

"Oh yes, she loves all the selection but can't decide… she loves the puffiness," Sirius lied to the lady, winking at Hermione. She sent him a dirty look.

The lady gave a loud exclamation and started speaking rapidly, "How about this pink taffeta dress… and this green one. This will definitely fit well…"

            Hermione was practically thrown into the dressing room by the lady and a fountain of dresses fell on top of her. The lady shut the curtains, expecting Hermione to change. She stared down at her feet at all the fluffy material surrounding her.

            Trying the first gown, she reappeared in front of Sirius. His face cracked up as his hand reached up to prevent himself from making her think that it was an awful dress.

            "It's very-," said Sirius, examining the dress.

            "Fluffy," she said, frowning.

            "That's the word I was looking for," he said, scrutinizing the two meter radius of material surrounding her. He tried hooking arms with her, only to be pushed off by the material.

            "It's really. Um. Nice. On. You," he said, trying to kick at the material. He looked at her mischievously.

            'Oh no what's he going to do,' she said, watching him fall to his feet. He took the scarf that was wrapped around her arms and started to push the material of the skirt towards her legs. He attempted to tie the skirt with the scarf. After several minutes of struggling with it, he gave up and plunged his head against the dress.

            "I'm jealous. There won't be any room for me as your date if you wear that thing. Imagine us dancing-," he said, chuckling.

            The saleswoman returned and shook her head, realizing that Hermione didn't like it.

            "I know the perfect gown for you," the lady cried out, snatching a gown from one of the racks. "This is one of the new designs. It transforms into the gown of your choice once you wear it," she explained.

            Hermione went back into the changing room and knew from the moment she looked into the mirror that she had found the perfect gown. She removed it and smiled at Sirius when she came out.

            "Well," he asked, expectantly. "Can't I see?"

            She nodded in approval, "You'll have to wait."

            Unfortunately, all the glow in her face vanished when the salesclerk marked the dress with it's price. As soon as the lady left, she placed the gown back onto the rack and began to walk away.

            "Aren't you going to buy it?" Sirius asked, walking after her.

            She whispered to him while staring at the ground in embarrassment, "I can't afford it… I only have sixty galleons with me."

            He tugged her by the arm and the dress in the other hand. "I'll pay the rest.

            "No, I couldn't possible accept the money-," Hermione said, indignantly.

            "Hermione," he said in an equivalent tone.

            She gave the woman her money and Sirius gave sixty more galleons.

            "You shouldn't have," she said angrily, when they were walking out the store.

            "I owe you a shirt," he said, simply.

            "A shirt isn't even worth as much-," she said in exasperation. He locked his lips with hers, silencing her pleas.

            "It's a gift," he said, "Stop being so stubborn." He gazed at her and laughed, pulling her closer to him and kissing her neck.

            They were walking towards the carriages when Hermione remembered. "Aren't you going to buy the broom?"

            He didn't respond for some time. "I'll buy it next time," he said, kissing her again.

            She felt like shrinking away from his embrace. He had spent the money he'd been saving for her gown. They hadn't even been together for more than a week! She was moved by his sacrifice but felt horrible for him. Hermione wanted to return the gown so that he could buy the broom.

            They walked up to the carriage where they were expecting to meet James and Lily. Sirius nearly knocked her back when he stepped into the carriage. James and Lily were busy kissing totally unaware of their audience. When the 'new' couple both stopped, they were deeply embarrassed by the applause provided by Sirius and Hermione. If it weren't for James threatening expressions, Sirius and Hermione would be fooling around with them during the entire trip back to the castle. Lily ignored them and surveyed the passing surroundings, her face nearly the color of the red seats they were sitting on.

**_Sirius' POV_**

A week later, everyone was in their rooms preparing for the ball. James and Sirius waited impatiently in the common room for their dates.

            "Are you sure everything is in place?" James asked Sirius. Sirius nodded, tapping his foot nervously on the floor.

            "Here comes your date Prongs," Remus said, nudging James in the ribs.

            Anyone who saw the brightness in James' face as Lily walked towards him would have seen a great future awaiting for them in the future. Once he had managed a complete sentence, he offered her a rose that matched her dress.

            "Where's Hermione?" Lily asked, looking behind her, "She was right behind me. Oh, Sirius she looks amazing."

            No, she didn't look _amazing_. There were no words to describe how beautiful she was as she glided down the stairs in diamond encrusted stilettos. Within the first second she had appeared, he completely forgot about the entire room. 'You're really getting too involved with her…you're way over your head this time.'

Compared to the incredible amount of material packed into the skirts of many of the girls, Hermione had opted for a more simple style. Her long beige dress was made completely of a sheer fabric that flowed elegantly a little below her knees. The sleeves hung down on the side of her arms and the material drifted on the side of her arms. The front of the dress definitely stood out the most as the material plunged down, showing the full curves of her breasts. A stream of black gems acted as a net against the cleavage, only encouraging eyes to focus solely on that part.

            "What do you think?" she asked him, spinning around. The back of her dress was bare, revealing a small tattoo of a dragon. He gulped. 'Wonder if she has anymore of those….'

            "Beautiful," Sirius managed to say, understanding James incompetent behavior when Lily appeared.

            "Save me a dance, will you Hermione," Remus said, winking at her to the chagrin of his date.

            She nodded.  "Only after she dances forty with me," Sirius said, knowing quite well that that there was not enough time for forty songs. Hermione rolled her eyes and they walked towards the Great Hall.

            When they arrived, a band was already playing on the stage which was decorated according to the theme of winter and Christmas. A huge Christmas tree had been decorated and candles were floating in midair to provide light.

            "Well look _who_ it is," a shrill female voice said. Sirius' face darkened and he gripped Hermione's hand more. They both turned around and saw Lucius standing with Narcissa and another girl who's menacing face Hermione could recognize anywhere.

            "Well if it isn't Sirius," Bellatrix sneered, "Our cousin… oh wait, your family disowned you."

            "Good." Sirius snapped. "I'm _better_ off without them."

            "Tsk tsk tsk, even your younger brother has more sense than you," Lucius replied haughtily, "At least he's keeping up the family's dignity." Lucius glanced towards Hermione and seemed to cringe at the memory of her hard kicks.

            "Never cared much for _family values_ of that kind," Sirius scoffed.   

            "That's why you prefer to hang out with," Bellatrix murmured, looking at Hermione with disgust, "_Fitlh_ like…,"

            "Enough," Sirius and Lucius snapped. Both men stared at each other with enmity.

            "Don't tell me _you're_ developing the same _touchy_ feelings for-," Bellatrix said, trying to irritate Lucius.

            Lucius looked dangerously at her and Bellatrix left quickly without another word.

            "Hope to have one dance with you before the end of the night Hermione," Lucius said, his eyes focused _much_ below her neck.

            Hermione squirmed near Sirius as Malfoy left with Narcissa.

            "Over _my_ dead body," Sirius muttered.

            "Sirius," James called out, "Maybe we should go check on that _thing…"_

            "Yes that _thing_," Remus repeated, appearing at Hermione's side.

            "Right," Sirius said wickedly, "Hermione I'll be back in two minutes..."

            All four Marauders disappeared out of the room, leaving Hermione standing alone. Lily was already sitting at a table discussing something at a table with a couple Prefects.

            "You're making a big mistake by going out with _him_," Snape said, making her jump.

            He was standing so close to her it was eerie. She could feel his breath running down her neck.

            "Well I like him," Hermione stated.

            "_Stay away_ from him," Snape muttered, sipping on what smelled like alcohol.

            "Should have left you to be eaten alive," Sirius murmured darkly to him, apparently having overheard. He approached both of them. "Beats me why James pitied a pathetic creature like you."

            Snape whipped out his wand at the same time as Sirius.

            "No," Hermione said, putting her hands against both of them, "Severus you should go back and Sirius you shouldn't have said that." Snape gave Hermione a final concerned look before leaving.

            Sirius was about to protest when Hermione said, "Let's dance." She dragged him to the dance floor.

            "Mione I can't dance," Sirius said, lolling his head miserably as if to show that it was killing him already.

            "I'm sure that Lucius would like to … or maybe Sevy Boy," Hermione said, reflecting over her choices.

            Right away, Sirius enthusiasm to dance overwhelmed her. To her surprise, she discovered that he was an excellent dancer. After swinging her so many times, she began to feel dizzy and they both decided to sit for some time. He was accompanying them towards their table when they were nearly smacked in the face by a enchanted mistletoe. Sirius grinned at Remus who's wand was directing the mistletoe and gave him a thumbs up.

            "These shoes are killing me," Hermione complained, "I can't even see the room properly… spinning someone around four times is not advisable Sirius. Now we're being attacked by mistletoe."

            "_You_ wanted to dance," Sirius said, blaming it on her, "Besides, _who_ doesn't like being attacked by mistletoe." She grinned but shrieked as he span her around one more time and leaned her against his arm. He bent down to kiss her.

            "_Harry?_" she muttered.

            His eyes fluttered open, "You know… it's not good to say another guy's name when kissing another. I would prefer if you stick to _my_ name."

            She struggled to stand up and rubbed her hand over her eyes as if she wasn't seeing well. Glancing straight ahead, he tried to see what was more interesting than a kiss. All he saw was James standing at the entrance to the room.

             "Who is James talking to?" Sirius asked, having never seen the two other people with him.

            "_Me?_" said James, walking from the dance floor with Lily.

            "If you're here… _who's_ that?" Sirius asked, pointing his finger towards the entrance. Remus was walking towards them from the entrance, looking confused himself after talking to the second James at the entrance.

            "_Oh god_," Hermione gasped.

            "What?" Sirius asked.

            "_Harry_," Hermione repeated.

            "Harry… as in-," Lily said, recalling the name.

            But before Lily could reply or Sirius could piece it all together, Hermione had kicked off her sandals and was running with them in hand. Sirius watched as Hermione jumped onto the James look-alike.

            "_Please_ tell me you're not playing a joke on me Prongs," Sirius said.

            James shook his head, leaving Sirius wishing that he was. A loud thundering sound erupted in the room and a few fireworks exploded in the room unexpectedly. Teachers were running around to keep them under control while Sirius' eyes remained on Hermione, who at the moment, only had eyes for the mysterious boy. 

Thanks to all who reviewed and read this fic!!! You're all amazing… and here starts the process of writing to you!

**padfootzluvr:** It's always good to be an optimist. In terms of Sirius being alive when she returns, you'll just have to wait.

**Kili-2:** oh my are you responsible for all these ppl who are reviewing? Thanks for referring me to some friends hugs

**Purple Spotted Hedwig:** Oh I hope you don't die of a heart attack from this cliffie.

**Magentastimewarp:** YOU'RE WELCOME.

**Aleasha:** interesting idea about the Animagus.

**Aya/Ceres:** Are you a fan of Ayashi no Cere(it's so obvious with your name). I still haven't seen any of the episodes(I have two books of it)

**Natyslacks:** Harry's godmother in law… I don't think there's such a thing but I would like to have Sirius as a godfather (not a god father who's off limits for coughs and looks up innocently

**LeilaRose:** This is NOT the last chapter (I have ideas till ch. 13, if I'm right)

**Romm:** The story will end quickly if Sirius is dead when she returns or vice versa.

**Whitetiger777:** Yes I get the hint… I mean there relationship is not possible but unpossible things just seem to work out and..hinthint

**Captain Oblivious:** Midterms do suck. I think I've forgotten everything I memorized for my chem. Exam tomorrow. Ah well. Did you finish with yours?

**Nissy Padfoot:** yes, hope this was soon enough.

**Mystripedskirt:** you should write a Sirius/Hermione fic! There aren't many! Make it a challenge to complete it heheh. I'll definitely read it. Yes I'll take the suggestion for the British slang for the next chappie (I actually found a site with all these British sayings… really cool)

**Padfoot4eva123: **Sirius is sweet without me making him sweet. Wish there were more guys like him around!

**Lilchick:** Everyone keeps asking me this… heheh wait… after some more cliffies(not many, I promise) we'll see.

**Summery-ice:** I'm sorry, but I can't answer if he'll be dead when she returns (you'll find out soon enough).

**Stars-child: **Sirius is a naughty boy… just one out of millions of things that makes him sexy. Siriusly

**The SparklingDiamond-GreenFairy**: Thanks… and it won't stop here! I loved the pensieve scene (even then the biggest scene had to be Sirius' hotness)!!!

**Sirius gyal** : Sirius and Hermione do make such a great couple… Even Sirius alone makes a good couple(with invisibility cause we can grab him as our own)

**Elsa**: Thanks

**Lindsey3**: Thanks!

**Swissmiss**: I will be putting more action! Hopefully within the next 2 chappies

**Maeri**: yes Sirius' message was the best… best for the last, right?

**Gab3**: Thanks

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir**: yes yes… you win(even for one of my longest reviews). Sirius is not dead when he leaves. I can't believe I read your name wrong… I think that it was because the t thre me off (t'adore)

**Artisia**: Yes sorry to person who's doesn't want to see the stripper(esh if it was Sirius… oh MY)

**Hobbitfoot**: Thanks for recognizing the error!! I'll try to change it as soon as possible. Are you a LOTR fan? Heheh


	11. chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: _**_Don't own characters. Don't own the song, Possession by Sarah McLachlan. _

_I'm sorry this is very late! I've been extremely busy finishing off midterms and assignments. Then I had to do planning for my b-day(18… legal age youuppi). I'm on my March break and I haven't even gotten any rest. I'm dying with applications for university!! But now I only have one to go and a whole lot of hmk for next week. Huh hate life. Good news: I found a muse! Yay!_

_ Note: I put some British terms in this fic… the meaning is written in the square brackets[ ]! Thanks!_

**_Hermione's POV_**

"Harry?" Hermione whispered.

            "Hermione," Harry responded, hugging her tightly.

            She closed her eyes, thinking that it was too good to be true.

            "_How_-," she murmured questionably.

            "I've missed you so much," Harry muttered, pressing his lips against the softness of her hair.

            She smiled and stepped back, taking a good look at him.

            "You look incredible," Harry said, looking her over.

            She nodded in thanks.  

            "Sorry to break your little moment there… but we're your friends as well…," Ron's voice spoke out timidly behind Harry.

            Hermione threw her arms around Ron, kissing him on his cheek. Next she embraced Ginny, who was standing at Ron's right hand side.

            When she returned from cloud nine, she realized that all the Marauders and Lily were waiting patiently a few meters away. Strangely, Sirius looked quite deadly considering she couldn't find Snape nearby.

            "We're her Durmstrang friends," Ginny clarified for them, nudging Ron in his ribs to ask for some help.

            "Yes," Ron said, trying to an imitation of Krum but failing miserably, "Ve are visiting Herm-own-ninny vor Christmas… because it's Christmas." He realized how silly he sounded and slapped his head. Meanwhile, Harry was staring aimlessly at James and Lily.

            "They know the truth," Hermione informed them quietly.

            "_What?_" Harry said, jerking his head in her direction.

            "No… that I'm really from…,"she specified.

            Ron, Ginny and Harry nodded. "How come?" Ron asked.

            "That would be because Sirius here," she said, linking her arm in his, "Saw me appearing from no where. Isn't that right?"

            Sirius simply nodded, his eyes still focused on Harry.

            "So… Herm what's new?" Ginny asked, her eyes obviously directed towards Sirius. She wasn't the only one who was watching how intimately close Hermione was to Sirius. Harry gave Hermione a questionable look. 'Shit, I better do some explaining before they bombard me with questions.' Her arm slipped out of Sirius's arm.

            They all decided to sit and after introducing the newcomers by their first names they sat quietly, not knowing what to say.

            "So, how exactly did you get back here? I mean it's quite illegal even according to Ho-,"Hermione said rapidly.

            "_Hogwarts: A History_," Harry completed her sentence, grinning at her. "Dumbledore thought it would be alright to visit you for the Christmas holidays since-,"

            "Time traveling to the future has recently been discovered," Hermione said, nodding her head in comprehension.

            Sirius said, looking at Hermione grimly, "How is that possible?"

            Hermione glanced miserably down at the floor. As much as she wished she didn't want to tell him, it would be lying. If she lied, she would only make the pain worst later on.

            "Dumbledore offered me a chance to return," Hermione explained softly.

            "Why didn't you tell us?" Sirius said painfully. He knew this moment would come but he had ignored the possibilities of it being so quick.      

            She shrugged.

            "You little rascal," Ginny said, oblivious of the tension between Hermione and Sirius, "We've been waiting so long for you! Now you're letting us down by not returning."

            "Right," Sirius muttered to himself, "Nothing important here… just pack up and leave."

            Hermione swayed her drink around in her glass. She felt extremely guilty about what Ginny said and yet she didn't care what her friends thought.

            "When the time comes, it will come," she said frankly, hoping that it would put an end to the subject. "How's everyone?"

            "_Great_," Ron said, getting the drift of Hermione's emotions on the topic, "Seamus and Lavender are officially the cheesiest couple."

            "Oh no, _now_ what?" Hermione said, in exasperation.

            "SEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAMUS," Harry whined to mimic Lavender, "Honeeey POOO, should I wear the dark red dress… _or_ the darker dark red dress giggle?"

            "Please don't remind me!" Hermione said, laughing. The Marauders looked at her in confusion.

            "Ex-boyfriend," Hermione explained to Sirius. He nodded, hoping that the two boys (one in particular) in front of him weren't ex boyfriends as well. After a few more minutes, all of them were getting along quite well. Harry's face lit up every time he spoke to James or Lily, although they were not aware of the reason. It didn't seem that any Christmas gift would be better than to see his parents.

            "So how's Cho?" Hermione asked Harry while everyone was engaged in some type of conversation.

            "Not with her any more," Harry answered, taking a sip of his butterbeer.

            Hermione stopped breathing. She had been waiting desperately for him to say those words but ever since she came here… should she care? "I'm sorry," she said in a sincere tone. "I know that she meant a lot to you."

            Harry shook his head, "Took me too long to see that she's not the one." He glanced back at her and they both knew what the other was thinking.

**_Flashback (2003)_**

            The Gryffindors' cheers and sudden yelps could be heard all over the school, as would be expected after a win against the Slytherins for the cup. Hermione could feel the loud roars and the floor moving under her feet. She stamped on the floor with all her might.

            "Won't they just quiet down," Hermione muttered to herself, trying to concentrate on a Transfiguration question. She threw her pencil across the table, "Maybe if you weren't here doing homework due two weeks from now… you would be down there enjoying life!" She sighed. "BUT _noooo_! Bad conscious. Think study thoughts." Pausing, she looked at the paper and waited for the answer to appear magically. "Really now, you're talking to yourself." After a few minutes, she returned to staring at her paper.

            She heard the door to the room close sharply. 'Wonderful, now they're coming in here.'

            "'Mione," Harry said, spinning her around in the chair, "Stop studying for once." His face was red with excitement and his hair was disheveled, as usual.

"Congratulations! I saw the game," Hermione said defensively, "But …I _really_ need to get this done-,"

            He literally ripped the paper out of her hands and threw it on the desk.

            "Don't give me that crap," Harry said, grinning and pulling her up. "_We won_."

            "Yes we did," Hermione said, smiling.

            "You should have seen Malfoy's face," Harry exclaimed, as if he was some little kid. "We _need_ to celebrate." He started to do a few staggering movements around the room with her which probably the waltz except that he didn't seem able to stand up properly.

            "Harry-," Hermione laughed, "Oliver surely passed his sickness to you…"

            Harry stopped in his spot and saluted her, "As Quidditch captain, I order you to celebrate the night away."

            "Bladdered [_Drunk_] aren't you, Mr. Potter," Hermione said, putting her hands on his shoulder to keep him standing.

            "Am not," Harry said, seriously. "Please, come."

            She grinned at him and nearly jumped when he laid his thumb on her cheek bone. He gazed in her eyes, searching for something. Her heart beat quickened. She really wanted to be with Harry badly but…

            His lips swept down on hers as his body pushed her against the table. Her hands fell behind on the table for support but only slid against papers. 'You shouldn't be doing this… stop it… but it feels right.' His hands slipped around her waist and lifted her up into a sitting position on the table while continuing the kissing.

            "Harry-," Hermione whispered pleadingly. Kiss.

            "'Mione," Harry murmured back huskily.

            There was a loud crash from downstairs and both of them separated with the harsh sound of reality echoing in the room.              

            "Hermione," Harry said, pulling his lips away from her. He grabbed his head and everything he had done hit him with ten times the force.

            'He likes you,' Hermione repeated herself. It was the feeling that every girl gets when the guy they like gives a clear sign that _it_ was possible. And yet she knew _it_ wasn't. He was dating Cho. _Who_ wanted to girl behind the scene... the one to break another's heart. At that moment, she didn't give a damn. She liked him. She _should_ have him.

'You know he shouldn't be kissing you while dating Cho.' _Stupid good conscience._ She looked at him, waiting for his response.

"I'm sorry Hermione," Harry said as if sorely disappointed at himself, "It was a terrible mistake."

"I understand," Hermione said in a low whisper, slowly collapsing within. "I won't tell Cho…"

"Thanks," Harry said, hugging her rapidly, "It must be how much I drank." He glanced at her. Apparently, he didn't seem quite sure if it was because of the drinking he had done earlier.

"_Right_," Hermione said, picking up her sheets which had landed on the floor.

            "I'll see you down then-," Harry said, retreating from the room.

**_Back to 1970's_**

            Hermione realized how long they had been staring at each other before looking in Sirius' direction. He was too busy chatting with Ron and laughing at the teachers' untidy appearances after preventing any more firecrackers from exploding.

            "_Hope_ you didn't have anything to do with that," Hermione asked Sirius.

            "Now really," Sirius said, touching in chest to feint his surprise, "_Me_?"

            "Sorry," Hermione said sarcastically, "You're _too_ much of a _saint_ to get involved in such _gruesome_ affairs." Sirius nodded and winked at Ron. Hermione continued, "Wish you could have included more of the red ones. They always have the bigger and more interesting effects."

            "We were planning to use more but had a few limitations in the financial department," Sirius said.

            "Shouldn't tell Hermione that," Ginny said to Sirius, "Hermione is always the first to yell at us for breaking school rules."

            "'_Mione_?" James said outrageously, "She's the one who played a prank on the Slytherins. She could give the Marauders a run for the money, I tell you."

            Harry's head peaked up in interest, "Tell me more."

            "This isn't the place," Hermione said, not wanting her plans discovered. "But I have some _pretty_ decent boxers from our young Mr. Malfoy and Snape."

            "_WHAT_?" Ginny screamed, "You did Draco's father and our Potions master?"

            "_Ginny_," Hermione said, "Of course not."

            "_Potions master_?" Lily said in confusion as Hermione looked painfully at her shoes.

            Sirius said, "Feet are killing you, aren't they?"

            "Yes, thanks to you," she said, holding on to her right foot.

            "I'm sure I could fix that problem," he whispered in her ears.

            She grinned, "Where are you guys staying?"

            "Gryffindor rooms," Harry replied, becoming extremely jealous of how Hermione's face gleamed when she looked at Sirius.

            "Oh, I completely forgot! Remus, we need to talk," Hermione said. Remus joined Hermione as they went a few meters away.

            "Wonder what those two are up to?" James said.

            "Hopefully not the same thing as Snivellus or I'll kill him. If it's a prank that they're not letting us in on, I'll kill him also," Sirius said, flipping a bottle's cap in his fingers.

**_Sirius' POV_**

            Harry excused himself from the table and approached Hermione. She smiled at him and linked her arm through his. They both advanced to the dance floor and began dancing to a slow dance that had just started, to Sirius' luck. All he could do was scrutinize the space, which was nearly nothing, between Hermione and Harry. Sure, he didn't want to be possessive… maybe he was overreacting.

            "So you guys are all _friends_ of Hermione, right?" Sirius said, trying to make it sound as if it was an irrelevant question.

            "Yes, best friends. _For now,_" Ron said, watching Hermione and Harry.

            'Great, another person who likes her. How bad can this get? Not only do I have Snivvy and Blonde-boy chasing after her but now her best friends are in love with her.'

            "What do you mean?" Sirius said, observing Harry lowering his head against Hermione's cheek.

            "Well it was Harry's idea to come," Ron said, biting on a snack from the table, "It was horrible… he really missed Hermione. His grades went down. He broke up with his girlfriend. Really don't know where it all came from." He lifted his hands up dramatically.

            "You're _his_ best friend," Ginny said accusingly, making Ron sink down in his seat. "How could _you_ _not_ notice? You know it all started after he kissed her!"

            "HE WHAT?" Sirius said. James calmed Sirius down by patting him on the shoulder. Ron and Ginny observed Sirius awkwardly for his reaction. "Sorry," he said, coughing, "German beer is very strong."

            "Ah it's nothing much… something like making out-," Ron explained.

            "While he was dating Cho-," Ginny said sternly.

            "Well Cho never deserved him anyways," Ron said apathetically. "You know that Hermione has always liked him."

            Sirius continued looking at Harry and Hermione with more jealousy than ever. He was right. Except Hermione was with him, _right_?

            "So basically he came back here to bring her back… settle things with her and so on," Ginny said, twirling a baby carrot in an onion dip.

            "_Wonderful_," Sirius said, sardonically.

            "Yes it is," Ron said, nodding his head, "They _should_ be together."

            His sister nodded, "_Look_ at them."

            Ron and Ginny's comments only made Sirius squirm even more in his seat. 'He's actually from her time. What did you expect? For her to go with a guy who's close to his forties in her time?'

When Hermione returned with Harry to their seats, they were both laughing their heads off. Harry pulled Hermione's chair out for her, making her blush.

"I can't believe Dean did that! Seamus must have been pissed off," Hermione laughed.

            "Hermione," Snape's voice said, making her jump.

            "_Severus_," her voice said in a high pitched tone.

            "_HIM_?" Ron said, jumping to his feet and nearly knocking a candle on the table, "Blimey, he's even here! It's a bloody curse."

"Would you like to dance," Severus said, giving Ron a repulsive look.

"I'm sorry Severus," Hermione said sympathetically, "I was about to leave. All that dancing has made my feet hurt."

"Why don't you go ask for a kiss from one of the toads in Henderson's office… maybe they might magically turn into a banshee. I'm sure your mother will be proud of your choice and won't have to worry about arranging a marriage after seeing your face at birth," Sirius sneered.

Severus was ready to kill Sirius if Hermione hadn't jumped on Severus to prevent it. "Merry Christmas," she said, kissing Severus on the cheek.

Severus left in complete shock, not expecting the last part.  

"That was uncalled for," Hermione and Sirius said to each other at the same time. "I agree, he's horrible to look at. He looks as slimy as ever," Ron muttered.

"I'd strongly disagree. He actually looks better when he was younger with that rebellious look. Wonder how he kisses," Ginny said, licking her lips.

            "WHAT?" Ron said, "As your brother, I forbid you to date. HIM."

            "He's very good with the lips…and the hands," Hermione said, grinning.

            "YOU?" Harry said, nearly falling backwards in his seat.

            "Please- bad image," James complained, while Sirius grumbled about greasy lips and sweaty palms.

            "I forbid you from dating him-and don't go smooching him," Ron said, making a face as if he had tasted a sour candy.

            "You're _not_ my brother," Hermione said.

            "Good for you Hermione. Snape's a good choice," Ginny said, yawning, "I need some sleep. I'm suffering from jet lag with this huge time gap?"

            Hermione said, turning to Sirius, "Do you mind leaving?"

            Sirius gulped down the last contents of his drink, "Let's go."

            They all went up to the common room with the exception of James and Lily who decided to stay longer. Remus quickly went to his rooms and left with James invisibility cloak in hand.

Peter was just Peter. What a boring wanker! He preferred to sleep at 11?! 'Shouldn't criticize others if you're sitting alone in the common room while some other sod is hitting on your girl.'

            Sirius growled and continued drinking the last bottle of 'imported wine' from Hogsmeade. 'This is pathetic,' he told himself, getting rid of the bottle. Hermione's laughs erupting after Harry told her a joke. He had never felt so out of place in his life. Perhaps, it was a little too egotistical to say… but he had always been the life of the party. 

            Hermione glanced over at Sirius, and murmured in his ear while smiling, "What's got you in such a bad mood?"

            "Need to take a shower," Sirius said incoherently as an excuse, "See you tomorrow." He quickly left the room, leaving Hermione puzzled at his attitude.

            After his shower, he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the shower curtain to find Hermione leaning against one of the showers, reading a book.

            "Finally," she said, "You're as bad as a woman."

            "Thought I told you at the beginning that this is the men's showers," Sirius said playfully, enjoying the fact that she was letting her eyes wander away from his face.

            "I know," she said sheepishly, "That's the reason I came."

            "How nice of you," he said sarcastically, adjusting the towel to make sure it wouldn't fall under the heavy gaze of her eyes.

            "Would have joined you-," she said, a grin creeping in.

            "But you were too busy with Harry," Sirius commented, putting his shirt's neck through his head           

            "I knew it," Hermione said casually.

            "You obviously were right when you said that it couldn't work. Reckon it has something to do with Harry," Sirius said expressionlessly, walking out of the showers to his bed.

            "Don't be so silly," she yelled back at him, as she entered the room with him. A boys' head lifted from his bed, and gave a loud complaint which sounded like he had a nasal problem.

            "Oh stop it Peter! It's only 11 and you're the only person sleeping if you haven't noticed," snapped Hermione, grabbing on to her head in frustration.

            Sirius ignored Hermione's anger, "Do you mind? I need to dress."

            "Hurry then," Hermione said, blowing the hair out of face while she waited for Sirius to walk out of the washroom.

            When he came out he went to his bed and covered the curtains around his bed.

            "Sirius," Hermione moaned, pulling at the curtains but he kept tugging it across.

            He thought she had given up, "Lumos." He picked up his _Care of Magical Creatures_ book and decided to do his homework which was already…. Hmmm… four days late.

            _Mangles are tiny creatures with an immense flavor for… _blablabla…_ When irritated, they can be _…Sirius turns the page…_highly dangerous and set fire to any thing in sight. _

Sirius stopped reading and sniffed. A horrible burning stench hit him at once.

            "Fuck what the hell are they doing to these books," Sirius said, sniffing the books pages, 'Nice effects and all but that's a nasty odor.' The odor only became stronger once he slammed the book shut. At the foot of the bed he saw a white suffocating smoke drifting towards him. The sheets had been set on fire. He jumped out of his bed and began hitting the bed with the curtains to put out the fire.

            Hermione was sitting calmly on the nearby bed, watching him with a humorous face.

            Sirius screamed at her, "_You_ did this?"

She nodded innocently, "Nice touch, don't think? Takes away the nasty smell in the boys' dormitories. Thank Martha Stewart and pot porri. Wait she might be in jail right now"

"Are you nuts?" Sirius said, running from the washroom with a glass of water to put the flames out

"Dumbledore will kill us if he hears that we nearly burnt Hogwarts down," Sirius said, opening the windows after he had stopped the fire.

"SIRIUS!" Peter screamed from the other side of the room, "IT'S MINUS 40 OUTSIDE! Close the window"

            "There was a fire here if you didn't notice Wormtail!" Sirius said angrily.

            "I don't smell a thing," Peter's muffled voice said through the comforters, "Go back to sleep."

            "_What!_" Sirius said, looking at his bed for evidence that he wasn't crazy. Instead of a half burnt bed, he found a perfect bed that gave no sign that it was burning a few minutes ago.

            "A little practice for our DADA project," Hermione said, patting him on the back.

            "That was not funny," Sirius said through clenched teeth, "You could have gotten us in trouble."

            "It's for you being so immature and not talking to me," Hermione said sweetly. "And what about trouble. Thought it was your middle name."

            Sirius looked at her as if he was about to kill her. "It's my first."

            Hermione rolled her eyes.

            "I wasn't talking to you before because I needed to get some work done. That's all," Sirius said, sitting on his bed and opening his book.

            Hermione crept up behind him and rested her hands on his shoulders. Slowly they began to massage his shoulder muscles. His fingers gradually released their grip on the book. "Work," she murmured in his ears, her lips rolling across his neck as she placed a few kisses. "Can wait." Her hand drooped down his chest until she came to the bottom of his shirt. It began to work its way up his shirt until his eyes completely forgot about the book before him.

            "'Mione, I really should be reading about Mangles," Sirius said, waiting for her to give him a good excuse why he shouldn't. She kicked the book away from his hands.

            "_I_ can teach you," she replied, moving forward to face him. "You need to lie down first." She forced him to lie down on his bed as her body crept over him.

            "Mangles are very dangerous creatures," she whispered in his ears, rolling her tongue against his ear.

            "I like the word _dangerous_," Sirius responded as her thighs placed themselves around his hips.

            "Ahuhmmm, they're _cute_ little creatures," she said, "_Until_ you mess with their-,"

Suddenly, Hermione found herself completely turned around with her back against the bed.

            "Sorry I prefer being on the top," Sirius commented, bending down to kiss Hermione. "It's better for learning…"

_The night is my companion and solitude my guide  
Would I spend forever here and not be satisfied?_

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
  
_

            "Fine with me," Hermione replied, bringing her legs up against Sirius' sides.

            "Now about Harry-," Sirius said, knowing he was ruining the perfect opportunity (hey, he was a guy! What do you expect?).

            "He's a friend," she replied, digging her fingers into that luxurious black soft hair she loved.

            "That's all? You haven't ever felt anything for him-," Sirius said, hoping that she would tell him the truth in response to the information that Ginny and Ron had given him. He looked into her eyes, seeing a struggle.

_Through this world I've stumbled so many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word; to find the truth enslaved  
Oh, you speak to me in riddles and you speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath; your words keep me alive_

"No," she said firmly. Sirius clenched the bed sheets, knowing that she was lying. "I use to like him but not any more."

            Sirius could see the resolution in her eyes and that was all that was needed to drop the topic for now. They continued snogging until Sirius pulled his shirt off.

            "Will you two please go do it somewhere else," Peter's tiny voice said.

            "Then stop watching," Hermione yelled in between kisses. Sirius pulled the curtains around his bed and continued.

            "I can still hear you," Peter said in a nervous tone.

            "Fuck off Peter," Sirius said in an agonized tone. His hands swept behind Hermione's dress to undo it when the curtains around the bed were thrown back violently.

            "PETER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," Sirius howled, looking around madly to find where Peter was cowering. Instead, three figures stood watching him with their jaws nearly hanging.

            "_HERMIONE_?" Harry bellowed, "Sirius?"

            "Are you bloody mad?" Ron yelped, "Do you know the consequences of this?"

            "She could become Harry's godmother," Ginny said, loudly enough for Hermione to hear.

            "WHAT?" Sirius said, shaking his head.

            "Are you even using a Johnny [_condom_]?" Ron said, his face cringing up.

His eyes widened in rage as he left the room furiously.

            "HARRY!" Hermione said, pushing Sirius off the bed. "You don't understand!"

            "What are you playing at?" Sirius said when Hermione looked back at him in desperation.

            "SIRIUS!" she said, "Let _me_ explain."

            "Go explain to Harry. You still like him, don't you?" Sirius hissed, taking his cloak and storming out of the room.

            Hermione looked desperately at Ginny and Ron, who stared back at her.

            "You're going to have a hard time explaining to Harry that you were shagging his godfather," Ginny said, in a disappointed voice. Her tone chirped up, "Good pick, girl. He has some good moves. Always go for the guy who wants the upper position." 

            "What's wrong _with_ you two," Ron said, anxiously, "_Females_. He's like how old in our time… wait a minute he's-"

            "Age doesn't matter. The older, the better," Ginny said, her voice drifting away as she dragged a petrified Ron away from the room.

_Into this night I wander. It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing the path I fear to tread  
Oh, into the sea of waking dreams I follow without pride  
'Cause nothing stands between us here and I won't be denied_

Hermione slumped down on the bed. If she thought her life entered confusion by coming to this time, it was officially in a disorder.

_And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes, dear_

Thanks again, to all those who read and reviewed the story(33 of you!! I'm crying tears of joy)!

**_Romm_**: I don't think that Snape is really looking forward to Hermione's return either.

**_Crying_**: Yup poor Sirius, but also poor Harry in a way. Imagine if your boyfriend/girlfriend was caught kissing your godfather/godmother.

**Whitetiger777**: I know, I feel so sorry each time I have to hurt Sirius in such a way. This time, Hermione should feel the pain.

**_Gab3_**: Thanks, I love suspense myself… but maybe it would have been better if Harry had never come at all, right?

**_Arwena_****_ Bloom:_** Hmmm… does your last name have _any_ thing to do with a very adorable and sexy elf/ man of my dreams… Orlando Bloom. I wonder hmmm.

**_Summery-ice:_** It would be nice to have an older Snape squirm when seeing Hermione again… but he's still at an age where he could give her a try yuck.

**_Padfoot4eva123:_** I have so much fun writing your name…. hope he is forever in the books.

**_LinNicole_****_:_** Damn Sirius for buying Hermione's dress. Don't you wish there were more guys out there to do that… hmmm In Dreamland, of course

**_LeilaRose_****_:_** I think that the number of chapter till it ends will have to wait because this chapter came out longer than expected. Maybe at chapter 16. Ha, hope to survive.

**_ShadowSong11;_** Sorry it took so long to update. Didn't have much space to write about Harry meeting his parents. Perhaps there will be more of that later on.

**_Captain Oblivious:_** Don't you hate how midterms just keep creeping up on you?! Good luck on your finals.

**_Wendy_**: Thanks, I had to leave it like that.

**_Mystripedskirt_**: I'm still waiting for my last midterm mark which will be very scary. Huh. Sirius needs more jealousy. If he was jealous in this one, hell will break loose in the next chapter. Hmm… I liked your reference to LOTR… I had never thought of that.

**_Natyslacks_**: Don't you hate how all the pretty wetty drwesses that you like are unaffordable or don't fit you. Huh. Hope you get out of your 'twuzzle.' I could seriously make a dictionary for all the cool words in these reviews.

**_PyroGurl4_**: I feel so sorry for Sirius. It's about time that Hermione feels some of that pain (not that I don't like her).

**_Purple Spotted Hedwig_**: Shock it's a bird, it's a plane, it's Harry freaking Potter to the rescue.

**_Swiss miss: _**Poor Sirius. Everyone feels so sorry for him! Unless I make him like another girl… to make everyone hate him. Hmmm he's cute no matter what!

**_Eliza Evenstar:_** I'm truly honored about your comment and I'm very happy that you like all the relationships in the story!

**_Rumor Goddess: _**Wow my story gave you the shivers?! cries That's so sweet. I hope that I didn't make you cry after taking so long to update! Blame it on stupid applications!

**_Pinkchicklet_**: Thanks, just don't die on me.

**_Isabelle Black:_** 'Miembro de la Orden Siriusana,' I understand that!! Ohhh cool! I checked out your stories but I hardly understand a word (Spanish, right?) and it's harder since the names are different from Harry Potter.

**_Moony's_****_ Angel_**: It's good to be a hopeless romantic in order to dream of things for the future( I don't know what I'm talking about… I'm eating strawberries and cream _alone_!)

**_Kili-2:_** Oh my, you should become my fanfic agent. I hope you're not bribing people to read this or stealing ppl's lunch money hehehe

**_maisjetadoreSiriusNoir_**: I don't mind you taking my space for reviews. Very enjoyable to read. We should have a drooling competition for Sirius one day. We'll drool and drool…

**_Maeri_**: If Harry's going to say anything to his parents it should be next chappie.

**_Bing_**: Thanks

**_Toozet_****_ Crankley:_** Sorry it took so long. Next chapter should be later this week if I'm lucky.

**_Tanya_**: I think Harry is ruining much more than Ron. Oh yeah, don't kill your monitor or you'll go to jail for assaulting it (trust me I know).

**_Frigg_**: Harryyyyyyyy with an afffffro!! HA! Oh my can't stop laughing!!

**_Artisia_**: Yoah bitch 8, how's it going. Your computer is dead so I'll have to recite this to you. Hope you're not developing plans for me and Teriyaki (we'll talk about the movie later on hahahah). It's my b-day and I'm gonna party!!

**_Isnani_**: Sometimes I think that Harry would treat Hermione better than Ron as a boyfriend. Don't get me wrong though, Ron and Hermione are obviously meant to be together in the books. Except I wish it was Draco hmph.

**_Vallierie_**: Thanks! I understand because I would die to be in Sirius' arms. Guess we'll just have to find someone like them. Unless you want to attack the HP book and I get Sirius and you get Hermione. Hmmm

**_Irish elf_**: Please rewrite history… wow that's a direct order. I hope to do that.


	12. chapter 12

**_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter. _**

****

_I detest this chappie but anyhow, enjoy!!_

****

**_Sirius' POV_**

            Sirius slumped down at his usual spot in the back of the Potions' dungeons.

            "How are you doing mate?" James said, moving forward to sit with his friend. "I heard about Hermione."

            "_Don't_ tell me anything about _her_," Sirius snarled.

            "Give her a chance to explain," said Lily, revolving around in her seat. "She was hardly talking to anyone last night or this morning."

            "_Good_," Sirius sneered.

            Henderson walked up to the front of the class, his black robes billowing behind him.

            "Well, well, well," Snape's sinister voice said, as he appeared near Sirius desk, "See that you're missing your partner, Black. Hope you _haven't_ lost her." He began to walk away when he turned around. "_Unless_," he said in an excruciatingly hushed tone, "She's taking _my_ warning seriously. Alas, things seem very _ill_ for you."

            "_Fuck off_," Sirius said, under his breath.

            The chair next to him was pulled out from the table. 'Shit she's here.'

            He looked sideways, only to find Ginny sitting near him while Ron pulled a chair towards the table.

            "Can't believe this. We're on holidays and I still have to attend classes. _Potions_," Ron said sickeningly.

            "Where's Hermione?" Remus asked Ron in a whisper.

            "She wasn't feeling too well," Ginny said, careful with her words.

            "_Really_?  Or is she _with_ Harry?" Sirius said dangerously.

            "She's not," Ron said, busy checking out the girls in the class.

            Sirius said, angrily, "Then _explain_ to me why Harry's not here."

            "He's… um… playing Quidditch," Ginny said nervously, trying to ease the bad side to Hermione in Sirius' eyes.

            "Hmm-mm," Sirius said, gritting his teeth, "Without a broom."   

            Ginny was nearly shaking at how infuriated Sirius appeared.

            "I don't know where he is," Ginny said weakly. She watched as Sirius gave her a look that said '_Exactly_.' "Give her another chance, will you? There's _more_ to the story then you know."

            "Please, amuse me with the rest," Sirius hissed to her.

            "It's all very complicated," Ginny said, not wanting to tell him all the little details about his death and relations to them.

            "That's precisely what _she_ said," Sirius said, "What a farce."

            "_MR. BLACK_!" Henderson screamed in his ear, "I can hear you more than my own voice. As much as your romance with Ms. Madison is so _entertaining_, I would prefer if you gave a last pathetic attempt at your grades."

            "My grades are perfectly fine," Sirius said back coolly.

            "Not for long," Henderson said, narrowing his eyes.

**_Hermione's POV_**

            Hermione hurried down the hall towards the Potions dungeon. She had never been late for class and this most definitely was not going to be her first time. An arm came from absolutely no where and grabbed her when she was halfway down the hall. A hand was roughly placed over her mouth. She instinctively kicked her attacker in the groin, hoping that it was man. The loud cursing assured her that she was right. Expecting to find Lucius, she was surprised to find Harry.

            "_Oh no!_" Hermione placed her hand on his back, "Harry I'm sooooo sorry. I thought you were Lucius."

            Harry glanced up at her with a pained expression, "That's good. Trust me it will work perfectly on him if he tries anything."

            "He has and I have," she said, thoughtfully.

            "_WHAT_?" Harry said heatedly, upset at the thought of Lucius hurting Hermione.

            "Sirius took care of him," Hermione said, assuring him that she wasn't alone in the fight against the Malfoys.

            His wail became louder at the sound of his godfather's name.

            "What the hell were you trying to do?" she asked him, giving him an ice pack which she had created. He placed it over the injured area and attempted to stand up.           

            "Stop you from going to class," Harry responded. "We _need_ to talk."   

            "I agree, but I really should go to class-," Hermione said unconsciously, not realizing how stupid it sounded.

            "_Hermione_," Harry said looking at her gravely, "You're not staying here longer, who cares? Besides, we _need_ to talk."

            "Well we can't do it openly in case anyone hears," Hermione said, reflecting on any rooms they could use.

            Hermione and Harry's faces brightened as they remembered the room of requirement. Hermione rushed towards the room while Harry trudged behind while holding the ice pack to his groin.

            A door appeared and both of them entered the new room. Hermione had not expected anything fancy to appear. Instead, a huge bedroom with a queen size bed and vases of roses decorated the room. Lighting was produced from a cluster of white candles spread across the room.

            Hermione observed Harry with a look that plainly said 'What the hell were _you_ thinking.'

            Harry looked guiltily at the floor and picked up a card from the bed.

            "Care of Hogwarts, School of Magic," Harry sniggered reading the card and showing Hermione the Belgium chocolates which had been provided on the bed.

            They fell on the bed and for the next few minutes, did not say a word to each other.

            "Hermione," Harry said painfully, "Even though I would have preferred to have not seen that yesterday…."

            "I really care about him, Harry," Hermione whispered, causing him to look at her with a grim face.

            "We've all _missed_ him, 'Mione. Perhaps that's what caused whatever happened yesterday. But do you really care for him as _more_ than a friend? Or _is_ it because you miss him dearly?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at him, ready to answer when he pressed his fingers against her lips. "Don't tell me." He gazed down at the bed sheets miserably.

            "You can't stay here forever, 'Mione," Harry said, looking at her seriously. He moved the hair away from her eyes. "I don't want you to get hurt."

            "_Hurt_?" she said wrathfully, springing to her feet, "_HURT_?" She glared at him in pain. "Do _you_ know how much _I_ went through after _you_ kissed me?" Harry felt another rush of guilt. "Do _you_ know how _much_ it _hurt_ when _you_ told me it was a _mistake_?"

            "_Hermione_," Harry said, trying to make her calm down because he didn't want people to hear them. He shook his head, knowing they were alone together and all the students were in class. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he had hurt her.

            "_Was_ it a mistake, Harry?" she asked him, with all the might she could muster.

            "I was dating Cho," he said in a small voice.

            "_Really_. So then it's alright to kiss me to see if it feels right, isn't it?" Hermione said in outrage. "Don't have feelings, do I?"

            "'Mione, that's not true," Harry said, putting his head between his hands.

            "Oh please," Hermione said, "Don't tell me it isn't-."

            Her sentence was stopped midway by Harry's lips. She could not mistake the passion in his kiss. A kiss was his best way to demonstrate his lust for her.  His hands moved fervently across her body.

            "'_Mione_," he breathed when their lips separated, "I love you."

            "You _can't_ say that! You can't just feel that way about someone, you know," she said, turning her back on him. She wanted to shove him away and tell him to shut up.

            "I can," he whispered from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "I love the way your lip quivers when you're nervous. I love the way you smell in the morning when you sit next to me in order to ignore Ron. Or the way you place this strand of hair behind your ears when the teacher says there are ten more minutes till the test ends even though you've filled two more pages than was expected. I love how you're so thoughtful- even when it comes to bugging me about homework. I love how your eyes light up when you answer questions in class. For Merlin's sake, I love when you're angry at Ron and me. I hate when you're not around. Cho was right when she said that I should be with you. I hate it when you're upset. I hate it when Snape yells at you, only makes me hate that bastard even more." He paused and turned her around, to see her paled face, "Most of all." He looked at her, placing his hand against his cheek, "I can't be separated from you."

            "Harry-," she said, never knowing he felt this way.

            "I'm sorry if I ever hurt you," Harry murmured.

            "You do realize you're sounding quite corny," Hermione said, laughing nervously into his shirt.

            Harry returned the laugh. "All I'm asking for is a second chance."

            Hermione gazed up at him in wonder. His lips brushed against hers, knowing exactly what was on her mind.

            "You need to come back. Not only for my sake," he said gently. "It's too dangerous to stay here in this time. There can be too many consequences."

            "I thought that out of all people you would understand me the most," said Hermione, resting her head on his shoulder.

            "I do," Harry responded, "I can't stay here with my parents. As much as I would like to warn them about Peter…"

            "I know," Hermione said, trying to fight back the anguish. She didn't want to leave, but she knew that the time had come.

            "We're all leaving at midnight, tonight," Harry said softly, placing a hand on Hermione's head for support.

            Silence filled the room as both of them refused to say more on the matter in case they would hurt each other in the process.      

**_Sirius' POV_**

Sirius lashed out of the room as soon as class ended. He certainly didn't want any pity from his friends. He had never needed it when it came to girls. Several people had told him to give her another chance… that he was jealous. Except he could never forgive her. What's the use of forgiving and forgetting? The point was that they could_ not_ be together. Time separated them and no one could defy time.

He stalked down the hall and was nearly hit in the face by an opening door. 'I don't remember there being a door here.' He looked oddly at the door as the room's occupants came out. A tall man's arm was slung over a girl's shoulders. His feet froze to the ground.

The couple turned around and looked him in the eye. The room they had recently left was a completely furnished bedroom. 

"_Sirius_," said Hermione, moving away from Harry and taking a step forward to him. "It's not how it looks."

Before she could finish her sentence, Sirius had dashed across to Harry. He seized Harry by the collar and forced him violently against the wall.

            "Sirius, _calm_ down," Harry said, not wanting to hurt his future godfather.

            "_Calm down_!" Sirius repeated frustratingly as students began to block the hallway to see what was happening.

            "_Padfoot_, back off," Remus said, running past the crowds.

            "Sirius, stop it! Don't be so foolish!" Hermione said, trying to place herself between Harry and Sirius. He gently pushed her away to James, who told her to stand back.

            "What do you _want_ from her," Sirius asked, shoving Harry against the wall. 

            "I want her back," Harry said, digging his fingers into his hand in order to prevent him from hitting Sirius.

            "She never even thought about you once while she was here," Sirius said crossly, wanting to aggravate Harry. 

            "_Really_," Harry said, quite pissed off, "At least I'm the one who stands a chance with her."

            Sirius exploded, throwing his fist into Harry's eye. Harry threw Sirius against the opposite wall after a group of students fled for their safety.

            "You _know_ it's impossible," Harry continued, wanting to make it clear to Sirius that he was going to fight for her till the end. "You're doing more harm to Hermione by keeping her here and you know it."

            "_Harry, shut up_!" Hermione said, incensed with their behavior.

            Sirius punched Harry, wanting to destroy him so badly. He knew that he had lost to Harry. Little did he know, Harry was thinking that Sirius had won Hermione. It was Harry's last attempt to dissuade Sirius from stealing Hermione away from him.

            Remus and James dragged Sirius off Harry while some other guys tried to hold back a raging Harry.

            "You know I'm right," Harry hissed at Sirius, knowing that he had found his godfather's weakness. "Face it! She's leaving."

            "_Mr. Black and Mr. Potter_," Henderson yelled, approaching the two boys after his fight to get through the crowds. "Mr. Black, detention with Mr. Filch for beginning this outrageous scene. Since Mr. Potter, here, is leaving… I'm sure you won't have any problems doing his share of the punishment. Fifty points from Gryffindor. Everyone please return to your classes." Hermione was left standing with the rest of the Marauders, contemplating the mess she had created.

            "As for _you_ Ms. Madison," Henderson said, turning to the young girl, "Please be off. You already caused too many of these fights with your love affairs…don't worsen it by _opening_ your mouth."

            Hermione glared at him even though she knew he was right. Grasping her bag, she left without glimpsing at Ron and Ginny as she ran down the hallway.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Later in the evening, she forced herself to drag herself to her doom. She had skipped dinner in hopes of not getting any looks from the girls. _There_ goes the girl who hurt Sirius Black's feelings, they would say. Soon she would be a legend in the school.

She had skipped all her classes that day. What the hell, it didn't count. She had locked herself up in the Gryffindor girls' dormitories. When the whispering around her got to her head, she fled outside. Hermione was emotionless and the cold winter air only made her skin numb. Personally, she was bordering insanity. Or perhaps, what she was feeling was common for people in love. Who cared? She walked down the stairs aimlessly, feeling the protruding glares of the paintings.

            Maybe they could hear the loud thumping of her heart as she approached the gloomy black door at the end of the hallway which was labeled 'Filch.' No, it was probably the slow torturing pain she was feeling as everything in her body shattered.

            She was only five meters away from the door now. Mrs. Norris was sleeping in front of the door. Stupid cat. _Four_. The halls seemed to darken with ever step she took. _Three_. She could no longer breathe. _Two_. Filch's dominating voice could be heard ordering a student to work harder. _One_. Her body was numb; she could hardly move her limbs anymore. Brought to a standstill, she felt that her body might collapse. They would have to send her to the Hospital Wing. Actually it wouldn't be a bad thing if they did. She would have to stay here, wouldn't she? Her mind was thinking very slowly, as if frozen from her earlier walk to the lake.

            She _could_ turn back. Her eyes remained focused on the door and the letters that spelled out Filch's name. The voices inside the room became louder as Filch approached the door.

            _Can't turn back_.

            The door opened and she took one step forward.

            Filch's irritating and creepy face popped out of the door, "What do _you_ want."

            "Can I speak to Sirius," she said, in barely a whisper.

            "Give me one good reason _why_," he said in his cranky voice.

            "_Please_, I only need five minutes," she pleaded. For some reason, Filch gave in to her. 'I probably look like the next patient for St. Mungo's Hospital.'

            "Not one minute more," Filch said, nudging Mrs. Norris from her spot, "I'll be damned if I save _him_ from one second of his detention time." He left, to patrol the halls with his furry sidekick.

            She took a deep breath, but it was useless. Walking into the room, she spotted Sirius instantly. His nose wrinkled at the sight of the bed pans he was cleaning. Gazing up at her, he quickly continued to clean them as if angered by the sight of her.

            "What happened today was not needed," Hermione said slowly.

            Sirius threw the pan to the floor, "Hermione, save me the trouble. You like him and that's _all_ I need to know."

            "Won't you let me explain," Hermione said, watching as Sirius continued with his work to ignore her.

            "_I'm leaving_," her voice said, trembling.

            Her words didn't have an impact on him.

            "Tonight," she said, tears filling her eyes. She threw her head back, not wanting to cry. All she wanted to do was to be strong. He didn't say anything. All she could hear is the bristles of his brush rubbing against the pans fiercely. How she wanted to throw her arms around him.

            "I'm not coming back," she said, more to herself. "Say _something_."

            She waited for answer desperately, observing him for any particular movement that would allude to his feelings. How badly she wanted to hear his deep melodious voice. His face looked up at her, void of any feeling.

            He stared back at the pan and the sound of the brush returned again, to Hermione's despair.

            "Well, hope you two are done chit chatting," Filch said, coming into the room with Mrs. Norris.

            Hermione looked at Sirius one last time and ran out the door.

            When she reached the common room, she knew that if she didn't put her things together at that moment she would self destruct. She didn't want to think about leaving Sirius. Her body was shaking immensely. After packing her items in the trunk, she said her final farewell to all her new friends at Hogwarts.

            "Need some help with that?" James asked her, sneaking out from the bottom of a nearby bed, when all the girls had left.

            She nearly jumped, "Don't scare me like that." She hit him on the back, "Thought you were Peter."

            "_Why_?" James asked, dusting off the dirt from his robes.

            "He's developing a habit with visiting the girls' dormitories. Pretty _freaky_," Hermione said, shuddering.

            "I'll talk to him about that," he said, making a mental note to himself to kill Peter and then get some of the info and scenes Peter had not been letting them in on.

            "Shouldn't be sneaking into here yourself," Hermione commented, shaking her head at him for being so disobedient.

            "You shouldn't be leaving here without saying bye," James responded, helping her to close the trunk by sitting on it.

            "_Some_ people would prefer me dead than for me to say bye," Hermione said, hoping James would not see her cry.

            His arm wrapped around her, "That's not true. Sirius has been my friend for years now. Trust me; he's going to _miss_ you."

            "That's not the idea that I got," she said, sighing. She looked at James and smiled. "Treat Lily properly or I'll come back to haunt you."

            "I will," James said, grinning, "Maybe you'll meet _our_ future children. Wouldn't that be cool?"

            Hermione reddened, knowing that she was best friends with James' son, "That would be disastrous." She winked at him while he helped to carry her trunk downstairs.

            Remus, Peter and Lily were all waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

            Lily's eyes were puffed up and she couldn't stop herself from crying. She embraced Hermione the moment she reached the last stair.

            "Hermione," Lily said, nearly suffocating her with the hug, "I'm going to miss you so much."

            "AWWWWWW," Remus said, "Group hug." He jumped onto the two girls and hugged them both.

            "Please make it fast," James said, shifting Hermione's trunk uneasily in his hands. When he finally put the trunk down he grabbed Hermione and hugged her, "Thanks for setting me up with Lily."

            "Welcome," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

            "Remus," she said, hugging him again, "Don't let anything put you down-." He nodded at her advice.

            Meanwhile, James was saying bye to Harry, Ginny and Ron.

            He paused at Harry, "You know mate, you really must be some relation to me."

            "Oh stop it James," Lily said, kissing him. "It was nice meeting you, Harry."

            "Same here," Harry said, hugging his future mom.

            "No, look at him," James said, trying to make a point, "He's even got my looks. Yes, Harry… you can thank me for being so handsome."

            "I assure you," Ginny said, trying to put an end to the subject, "He's no relation of yours. It's only a coincidence that you look the same."

            Hermione quickly embraced Peter, not knowing what to say to him. "Too bad we didn't get to talk much," she said, not regretting it at all, "You have a great group of friends. Stay true to them."    

            After another round of hugs, Hermione said bye to each of them.

            She took a note from her pocket, "Give it to Sirius, will you." Remus nodded and accepted the note. After one more last look behind her, she left.

            James comforted Lily with the loss of her friend.

            "Well, what are we waiting for," James said, "Let's give Sirius a piece of our mind." The other Marauders simply nodded and headed towards Filch's office.

            Hermione walked down the hall, not saying a word to Ginny, Harry and Ron. She was turning around the corridor when she bumped into someone. Looking up expectantly, she noticed that it was only Snape.

            "Hi Severus," she said, acknowledging him.

            "Heard that you're leaving," he said, leaning against the wall.

            She nodded, "It was nice knowing you."

            "Same here," he said smoothly, handing her a piece of paper, "Feel free to visit me during the vacation. I have my own place, which _I'm sure_ you'll like." Hermione glanced up at him, smiling. Perhaps, the oddest part of this whole trip was seeing Snape act like a human. Lord knows what he'd think of her when she returned.  

            "I'll see," she said, hugging him. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and headed towards Dumbledore's office.

**_Sirius' POV_**

At eleven forty five, Sirius entered the boys' dormitories. He was extremely tired after doing Filch's dirty work. Never mind the huge argument he had with his friends earlier. They tried to convince him that he should meet up with Hermione again. He knew this had never been one of his motives. He didn't want to do it. James and Remus said they were disappointed in him for being such a daft headed bloke. It all didn't matter now.

 She would be leaving in fifteen minutes.

Tomorrow would be a new day and he wouldn't have to think about her ever again. Sure it would be hard. He would get through it.

He nearly plopped down on his bed when he felt something long and hard under his back. 'What the-.'

Sitting up, he pulled out a huge package from his bed and studied it. There was a small note attached to it, which he opened immediately.

_Hey, _

_Since I won't need any of that money from the library job…think of this as an early present for Christmas (in return for paying for my dress). I'm sure you'll like it. Don't kill yourself on it.  _

_Love, _

_Hermione_

            Sirius ripped open the package and found the Quidditch broom that he had shown Hermione in the store. 'There you go, start thinking about her again.'

            He remembered the note that Remus had given him earlier from Hermione. Removing the note that he had planned to burn, he began to read it.

            _Hey Sirius,_

_            If you're reading this, as I hope, please keep an open mind. I realize that things didn't go exactly as planned. When I came here, I still loved Harry and would have loved to be back with him. Meeting you made me realize how wrong I was about everything. As much as I know that it's impossible and that I shouldn't (there are some reasons for which I can't explain), I have feelings for you. You can continue hating me for whatever reason… Today when you saw me coming out from that room with Harry, I had just told him how I felt about you. I knew that I had to return and he was comforting me. Please don't hate him, you really would like him if you got to know him. Trust me. Until we meet again, _

_                                                                                                I love you,  _

_                                                                                                Hermione_

Sirius stared at the letter, perplexed. His eyes kept reverting to the three words at the end of the paper. Closing his eyes, he cursed himself. He had made the biggest mistake of his life, letting her go like that. Checking his watch, he realized that there were only five more minutes more until midnight.

            Not even taking time to set the paper down, he took his new broom and flew towards Dumbledore's office.

**_Hermione's POV _**

            "I trust you understand what must be done," Dumbledore said, passing Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione a vial of powder.

            "Recite the words and throw the powder over our heads," Ginny said, repeating Dumbledore's instructions.

            "Precisely," the headmaster said. "Take your positions."

            Hermione could only hear what he was saying faintly. They all stood together, forming a square. Harry gave her comforting smile. Her head bowed, reflecting over the past few weeks.

            "Please begin reciting," Dumbledore said, signaling them.

            She lifted a paper and began reading the words, which were completely irrelevant to the thoughts she was having now. Harry, Ginny and Ron were busy reading. Taking a glimpse at the headmaster's clock she saw the time flying by.

10

9

8

7

6

Her three friends prepared to pour the sand over their heads, as did she.

5

4

3

2

1

Her hand bent gently, tipping the sand to the mouth of the vial. She watched as Harry, Ginny and Ron both spilt the powder over their heads.

Soon, it would be all over.

NOTE: _ONCE AGAIN, thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. I need to let you know, this is not the end… it WILL be cont'd. Sooner or later. Hahahha muahhhhhhhh. Must practice my French oral. CIAO!_

**Captain Oblivious:** You don't seem to like Harry a lot… heheheh. Good luck for university… have you sent your applications?

**Mystripedskirt****:** Thanks, don't delay your college applications. It's so scary sometimes you just want to burn those stupid papers. You better continue writing the OW/HR story! Yes, I love Ginny but for some reason I will never be able to do a Ginny pairing. I totally support your idea… Draco, Sirius and Oliver. The three gods who started it all. drool

**Nataku19:** Merci beaucoup. Je devrais lire les histories en francais… J'adore Sirius Black. Est-ce que vous avez lu le cinquième livre (parce que je sais que la version française était publiée en décembre…) ?

**Kili-2 :** tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't steal ppl's money !heheheh Thanks, anyhow.

**Siriusgyal****:** Yes drama is good… keeps the heart beating

**Arwena**** Bloom**: Oh my, everyone wants to screw Harry these days! But Sirius does deserve Herm.

**Vallierie****:** Wow, you want Hermione and Sirius for yourself… that leaves me with his clothing heheheh. I could always be happy with Draco…

**Siriusforeva****:** Yup I feel sorry for Mione too… wish I could have 2 guys fighting after me hehehe.

**Artisia****:** you're talking about age difference? SZZA your bubble has burst

Elsa: Yes I will be your hero (you won't die… it's just a bunch of words )

**Summery-ice:** thanks (for wishing me luck on univ. applic.). I'm a drama queen, what do you expect.

**Leila Rose:** It's about time that Hermione is a bad girl… ppl take her presence for granted. She needs to show others what she is. Ginny shouldn't be portrayed as a little afraid girl, in my opinion.

**Shadowsong11**: do not worry about Harry/hr and Sr/herm… trust me you'll be pleased in the end, or so I hope. Yeah I love Herm/dr fics too(my fav pairing)!

**Natyslacks**: Thanks and happy early b-day to you too! (16 is a great age). Yes I learned about the british school system(it's similar to my school system)… good luck on your GCSE'S and I hope you get into the college of your first choice!

**Tanya**: You found Ginny annoying? Hmmm… I agree with you for Harry and Dumbledore but I still feel sorry for Harry.

**Padfoot4eva123**: SIRIUS WAS always hot. I would die to touch him. he doesn't exist. I'll just keep repeating that until I convince myself.

**Whitetiger777**: Very cute… I never thought about chasing Sirius around with dog biscuits! Ha. I think I updated in four days. Don't kill me hehehe

**Maeri**: I know what u mean about Hermione=no seduction. But, I really don't want her to be some weakling female who succumbs to a guy without a little fun coming from her…hmmm

**Nissy**** Padfoot: **I will, hopefully.

**Angel or Nightcrawler**: Harry does need get his interfering arse back home. Ha, nicely put.

_MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir_**_:_** Why do you hate Hermione… she'll give in some way or the other. Hopefully. Let's continue drooling. Deep Sirius voice. Nice Sirius chest. Sirius. Sirius. drool.


	13. chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything from this fic.

_Sorry I haven't uploaded in such a long time… next time will be even longer unless I start uploading much smaller chappies which is probably what I'm going to do… Enjoy_

Harry glanced at Hermione, realizing that something was wrong. Watching Ginny transpiring into thin air, he noticed how Hermione's body remained completely solid as if the spell was not impacting her.

            "Hermione," he called out, his voice sounding distant.

            "I'm sorry," her lips worded out for him as she turned around.

            Hermione waited until Ginny, Harry and Ron disappeared with confused looks on their faces. Turning to Dumbledore, she asked, "How much time do I have?"

            "_One more hour_ Ms. Madison. That is all that I can give you," he said, calmly.

            She ran down the stairs and into the hallway. Jogging towards the hallway, she checked the time on giant clock. Two minutes after twelve. Looking at the path in front of her again, she ducked when an object flew towards her at full speed. Her hair flew catastrophically around her face while her mind began to register what she had seen. Spinning around in the direction that the broom headed, she found herself colliding into Sirius' shoulders. His arms locked around her, as her head buried itself in his robes.

            "I'm so sorry," Hermione said, kissing him.

            "No, I am," Sirius said, pressing his forehead against hers to look down at her, "Should have listened to you."

            "I've only got less than an hour," she informed him, only urging him to tighten his grip on her.

            "Where do you want to go?" Sirius said, preparing his broom.

            "Third floor," Hermione responded, hopping onto the broom. Placing his hands around her waist, they were immediately zooming past the corridors in Hogwarts. Hermione watched fearfully as Sirius did a 180 to lift them towards the 3rd floor.

            "Sirius you're killing me," she said, closing her eyes and gripping to the side of his arms tightly.

            "Relax," he said, kissing her neck.

            "Stop here," she said, her eyes half closed in case he tried anything. When she stepped of the broom, she hit him playfully on the chest. "You're evil."

            He grinned, "Thanks for the gift," he said, motioning to the broom. "So what's here, by the way?"

            "The room of requirement," she said, "And I would prefer if you don't tell the others about it… you're not supposed to know about it."        

            She opened the door, revealing a bedroom. They hastily stepped inside, fearing that Filch might spot them.        

            Sirius' hand cupped Hermione's chin, capturing a kiss. Lifting her up into his arms, he carried her to the bed and flopped her down.

            "What would you like to do in our last hour," he said, before letting his tongue explore her mouth. His hands slipped under her shirt, caressing the front of her stomach.

"Talk," she said, aware that she wanted to do more. She had to be sensible. If she was leaving, she didn't want her longing for him to increase.

            "_Talk_," he complained. Seeing that she was serious, he laid near her.

            "That doesn't mean we can't-," she lowered herself onto him, kissing his neck and bare chest as she unbuttoned his shirt.

            "_Ahhh_," Sirius said, "That's my kind of talking."

            She gazed up at him and rolled her eyes, "You're so self-centered."

            "Excuse me," he said, throwing her across the bed and positioning himself over her.

            "Don't get me wrong. Self centered in a good way," Hermione replied, winking at him.

            "Really, then why stop here," he said, kissing her, "Spare a few minutes of the one hour…"His kisses began to trail down her neck, repeating her gesture as he easily undid her shirt to expose a black bra. His hands lowered down her back, gently pushing her forward to a seated position. Her legs wrapped around his hips, enticing him further.  "I assure you'll be pleased with-…" Removing her shirt, his hands slipped under her skirt, finding them on her bottom.

            "Sirius… no, please," Hermione gasped, as his fingers slipped through the side of her underwear and remained on her hips.

            He removed his fingers entirely from her body and instead laid them on her hair.

            "Whatever you want," he said, kissing her forehead.

            "I still have to get you back for that," Hermione said, laying on top of his body and kissing him while slipping her foot down his body and into his pants.

            His eyes closed, giving Hermione the reaction she had expected. She lifted his arms above his head, and lowered her head to inhale his cologne.

"Tease," he whispered, licking her ear.

            She laughed, laying herself near him and running her hand across his chest. Looking at him, she couldn't believe what she had done. He definitely wasn't Harry's godfather in her eyes any more. 

            "Thought you wanted to stop," he managed to say.

Hermione gave him a puppy face, "I'm a very _confused_ person."

"Give me a call when you return," he said, huskily, "I'll show you the proper protocol…"

            "You'll be eighteen years older, probably married," she said, impassively.

            "That's my point. I'll have lots to teach you in bed… much more then just mangles. Besides, you never said I was married," Sirius said, moving the hair out of her eyes.

            "No, you're not married," she said, her eyes becoming watery.

            "What's wrong?" he asked sincerely, pressing his lips against the tears as they rolled down the side of her cheek. "Don't tell me- you can't shag me 'cause I'm married!" He laughed, at the thought of it. "Well you could…'Mione what is it?"

            She buried her head against his chest, hugging him tightly.

            "I don't want to leave you," she said, in a muffled voice.

            "Don't be silly," he said, his voice breaking up. "We both know that you need to go." Kissing her, he stared into her cinnamon eyes, "As much as I would like to tell Dumbledore to go screw himself over."

            Her tears overflowed, as she reminded herself that she wouldn't have Sirius in the future… unless…

            "Promise me something," she said, taking his hand.

            "Yes, I solemnly swear to shag you even if you're married," Sirius said, putting his hand on his chest faithfully.

            "Shut up, I'm serious," she said, grinning. Hesitating if she should do it, she gazed into his dark chocolate eyes. Who cares if she would be reprimanded by the Ministry for it?!

            "Be careful of Bellatrix and _stay away_ from the veil at the Ministry," she said, seriously.

            "Bellatrix?! Veil? What in bloody hell are you talking about?" he said, perplexed.

            "Stay away from the walls," Hermione said, cursing herself for sounding like a raving lunatic.

            "Right I'm going to stay away from walls the rest of my life," Sirius said, chuckling to himself at the absurdity of the warning.

            She hit him on the head, "I'm serious. When you come after Harry and I… keep away from them."

            From the seriousness in her voice, he knew that she wasn't joking around with him.

            "Sure, I'll remember to do that," he said, kissing her fingertips.

            "You better," she said, cuddling near him.

            They spent the next few minutes snogging, when Hermione checked her watch.

            "Shit!" she said, jumping off him. "I have ten minutes!"

            "No need to worry," he said, watching her jump around frantically. She buttoned up her shirt, "With your flying… yes I should!"

            "Whatever you do… don't speak ill of my flying," he said, poking her in the ribs.          

            "OHH," she said, observing him worriedly, "I have nothing to remember you by?"

            "What do you want," he asked, grinning, "My broom?"

            "No silly," she said, shaking her head, "I don't fly."

            "Wasn't talking about that one," he said mischievously, wearing his robes over his opened shirt.

            She blushed back and didn't say anything until they got out of the room.

            "Your clothes," she said hurriedly.

            "Whoa," Sirius said, shocked, "Hold on woman." She hit her head in irritation. "Well, I guess that I can spare my favorite boxers for you… Mind you, I reckon Filch will give me enough detentions to last a lifetime if I walk around Hogwarts without clothes on… although I promise you, it's not a bad sight."

            "No," she said, laughing, "I only want your robes."

            He looked at her confusingly, "Women, I'll never understand."

            "They smell good," she said, shrugging.

            He grinned and asked her to wait, while he returned into the room of requirement. To her relief, he came out with his clothes on.

            "Here, milady," he said, handing her his robes. "And for good luck in the future…" He added his dark red boxers with black dogs on top of it. She looked at them, flustered. Her eyes reverted to his pants when he said, "Care for a compromise?" His head cocked to the right as he looked her naughtily.

            She shook her head as if in disapproval. Grabbing his chin, she kissed him. She jumped onto the broom, waiting for him to join her. The broom kicked off from the ground and they were soaring through the air.  Sirius' left hand wrapped around her waist while keeping a steady hand on her upper leg.

            "Don't try anything," Hermione said. As soon as she said it, Sirius picked up the speed.

            Hermione shrieked as they raced through the halls. The broom suddenly changed direction, lowering abruptly. She opened her eyes to find Filch dropping to the floor while yelling, "BLLLLLLACCCCCCCCKK! I'll get you for this!"

            Jumping off the broom, they rushed up the stairs to Dumbledore's office.

            "Three more minutes," Hermione gasped when they entered the room.  

            "Ah, Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, "Thought you were going to keep me waiting another few decades Ms. Granger."

            Her lip twitched at his joke. He motioned to prepare herself.

            His dark eyes stared back at her when she turned around. Hermione threw her arms around Sirius, "I'm going to miss you so much!"  Her lip quivered as she felt the tears reaching her eyes. Biting down on her lip she buried her face into his chest.

            "Hermione," he said deeply, prodding her head up. He put all his feeling into his kiss, to explain everything he was feeling at the moment because he was too much of prick to admit that perhaps this girl meant more than the others. Pressing his head against hers, he brought her hands to his lips.

            "Remember what I said," Hermione said, reminding him about her warning.

            He nodded, looking down her nose at Hermione.

            She stood up on her toes and kissed Sirius again.

            He pressed her hand, "I'll look out for you… a few years from now."

She nodded, smiling. "I don't think I can do this," she said, her voice breaking apart, "Damn you, Sirius, for doing this to me."

"It's sort of the effect on girls," Sirius said, shrugging to shake off the blame.

"Is it permanent?" she asked.

"You tell me in a few years," he said, kissing her again, "I'll be waiting."

            "Take this," Hermione said, removing her necklace. On a gold chain, the pendant was a diamond encircled by crimson red gems. It had been an heirloom in her family.

            "Ms. Granger," Dumbledore said, quietly.

            "Be strong," Sirius whispered.

She drifted backwards, their hands slowly sliding apart. His hand tightened

around hers before they were separated. Hermione stood in her spot and began reciting the passage while focusing on Sirius. He grinned at her and made a hilarious face at her.

            She counted the time in her head, treasuring every second she saw Sirius' dark hair or his eyes. Or his quirky smile. Or the way he leaned against the panel of the door.

            "Don't forget me," Sirius called out.

            "I love you," Hermione murmured, her voice failing on her as she began to switch dimensions.

            The last breath she took in 1977 was the deep aroma of coffee beans, Sirius' cologne.

            Hermione felt someone grab her, making her jump.

            "About time," she heard Ginny cry out, "You cheated us."

            Harry hugged, "I'm happy you're back."

            He noticed the pain in her eyes as she glanced around Dumbledore's office.

            Seeing Remus standing in the corner of the room, she approached him and hugged him, "Remus!" 

            "That's Professor Remus for you," he corrected her, "_Joking_."

            She looked around the room and found Lavender and Seamus standing in the corner of the room.

            "Seamus," she said, I got something for you. While walking towards them, Snape entered the room. His face paled and he narrowed his eyes as he studied Hermione.

            "Hi, Sir!" she said, reaching inside her bag. She was enjoying the contorted look on Snape's face. Thinking that he was going to leave the room in outrage after her presence, she was surprised when he approached her, "Ms. Granger! Your stupid behavior in-,"

            "Seamus," she shrieked, trying to ignore Snape's displeasure, "I brought you a gift." Finally finding the object she sought, she pulled it out. Everyone watched as a pair of checkered boxers were revealed. Remus seemed the only person in the room who was enjoying the moment besides Hermione. Others just stared at Hermione confusingly. All, except for Snape who remembered those boxers quite well.           Snape gleamed at Remus irritatingly as he tried to grasp the boxers.

            Seamus said casually, "Now, Hermione I know you can't get over me… but really now. I'm dating Lavender. Get it in your head, will you?"

            "I'll take those very much," Snape said, pocketing the boxers.

            "Doesn't matter," Hermione said, simply, "It's _not_ the original."

"What do you mean, it's not the original?" Snape asked, heatedly.

"I have duplicates. _Invincible_ duplicates," she clarified for him.

She walked past him and up to Seamus, "Sorry, wrong gift." She handed him another item, "Doesn't matter Seamus. I've moved on too, to much more gratifying offers."

            "_Really_," Seamus said sardonically, as if he didn't believe her. He opened a box that erupted and sent slimy brown custard all over his face.

            "Yes. _Really_," she said, "You don't need to thank me for the gift. A couple of people, by the name of the Marauders," she looked directly at Remus, "told me to give it to any of my ex-boyfriends."

            They all sat down, with the exception of Snape, to talk about the latest news. Hermione's eyes kept reverting to the door, waiting for Sirius to walk through the door. One hour had passed and her hopes began to die. _She did warn him. _Nothing had changed, which would mean that her warning had no effect.

            "So how come you never mentioned about the time traveling in our third year?" Hermione asked, sitting near Remus.

            "That would be because I had no idea it would happen," Remus explained, "Dumbledore made us save our memories of you in a pensieve in order to not disrupt the future."

            Hermione stopped breathing. 'Then it had been useless. Sirius was still dead.'

            "We were only allowed to regain our memories recently, after you left," Remus asked.

            She couldn't believe her ears. Remaining quiet for the following minutes, everyone was busy talking to each other when Remus turned to her.

            "Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus whispered.

            "Sirius," she said, staring at her knees. She felt that she was still in the Marauder's time and somehow her body was imprisoned in 2004.

            She glanced to her right at Remus, "He's here, right?"

            Glancing at her awkwardly, he contemplated her words. He realized what she had done and observed her sympathetically, "Mione, he's…" He could not express it in words, knowing that it would break her heart if her warning had been completely in vain. Shaking his head, her head turned abruptly away. She stared directly in front of her.

            "It's my fault," she said, "I should have written it somewhere for him… then it wouldn't have been stuck in a bloody pensieve."

            "You know it's not right-," Remus murmured.

            "NOT RIGHT!" she screamed, jumping to her feet. "It could have saved his life!"

            The room's occupants watched her silently, not understanding what Remus and Hermione were speaking about.

            "It wouldn't have worked," Remus said, trying to stop her guilt.

            "Shows how much you care about him," she yelled, grabbing her bag and running out of the room.

            She heard Remus' voice calling for her but she never turned back. Some students watched her as she ran down the hallway. What did she care? Life was unfair. Life was a bitch. She hated it! Why couldn't things just work out! It was as if all the planets had aligned against her luck.

            "Well, if it isn't Mudblood Granger," a voice drawled from a tall blonde haired boy standing with a bunch of Slytherins in the middle of the corridor.

            "OH fuck off Lucius," she said.

            "My name's DRACO," he screamed disgustingly, back at her. "Since when are _you_ in a first name basis with my father?"

            She arrived in the Head Girl's private room and slammed the door behind her. Throwing herself on the bed, she permitted the tears to roll down her cheeks. There was no use holding them back. No one was watching. Sirius wasn't there. How she wanted to be with him.

            Hearing the door creaking open, she was about to scream her head off at the person and zap them into oblivion. Remus walked into the room, "Hermione, I know it's hard for you…"

            She turned her back on him, "How is it wrong to tell him."

            "It isn't. At least for those of us who were friends with him," Remus said, "I _would_ have done the same thing."  

            She sniffed, quickly covering her mouth in an attempt to prevent Remus from knowing that she was crying.

            "Hermione-," Remus said, reaching out to comfort her.

            "I need to be alone," she said, her voice cracking up. "Please."

            She heard a sigh behind her, "If you need me, Dumbledore knows where to find me."

            Closing the door behind him, she was left to ponder about the past and the grim future that lay ahead.

((()))

Four years later, Hermione was busy at her desk, scribbling across a paper. The music was blaring to Jet's song, 'Are You Gonna be My Girl' . She craned her neck and looked at the clock. One more hour until she could leave. That would give her enough time to pinpoint the source of the latest sighting of the third league vampires.       

The door to her office opened and her assistant walked in, "Ms. Granger," he said weakly.

"Yes, Max," she said, rotating around in her seat and walking towards him. She prodded his head up to force him away from studying her legs.

"Harry is trying to contact you," he muttered.

"Thanks," Hermione said, passing him through the door.

"Hey Hermione," another person said from her work. She nodded and smiled. Turning around she wondered, 'Who the hell is that.' "Men," she said, shaking her head when she received a wink from one of the men.

"Harry," she said, grinning at his head popping from the fireplace.

His head rotated around impatiently, "'Mione! Come to St. Mungo's right away… fourth floor!"

            "What's wrong," Hermione asked worryingly.

            "Come, will you," Harry said, "It's an emergency."

            She approached the fireplace, ready to throw some floo powder into the fireplace.

            "A _good_ emergency, relax," he said, "Just come here quickly."

            "Alright," she said, looking at him quizzically.

            "Love you," Harry said, his head disappearing.

            Her eyes widened, wondering what was happening. '_Great_,' she said to herself, 'Good luck getting extra time away from work with that stupid boss.'

            She treaded into her boss' office, carefully.

            "Yes, Ms. Granger?," he said, all too calmly.

            "I _need_ to leave-," she started to say before she was rudely interrupted by him.

            "_No_," he said, looking back down at his papers.

            "But it's an emer-," she continued.

            "No. I will not allow you to go gallivanting while there's a 6 o'clock deadline!" he spat.

            She exhaled noisily and began to drag herself out of the room.

            "Yes and please complete the file on local werewolves for tonight also-," he said, purposely to tick her off, or so she thought.

            She whipped around, "How _about_ I quit."

            "Excuse me?" he said, surprised with her audacity.

            "I quit," she said, "Which means I _may_ leave."

            "I'm not liking your _attitude_ young lady," he hissed.     

            She rolled her eyes and began walking out of his office when he called her name.

            "Once you walk out that door… I expect your office to be cleared by tomorrow night. Or you can apologize for what you said and keep your job."

            She shook her head and walked out of the room with her nose in the air. 'Stupid boss.'

            "Max, were you listening?" she said, looking at the boy who jumped away from the door as soon as she walked through.

            "He's not going to let you leave," he stammered, "You're the best one we have."

            "_Thanks_," she said, smiling.

            Minimizing her robes, she put them in a little package that fit perfectly well in her purse. Underneath, she wore a fitting suit that consisted of a three quarter skirt with slits on both sides of her legs. She wore knee high socks and her hair had been straightened and put messily together on her head.

            Quickly apparating to the hospital, Hermione glanced around the helpless cases who were waiting to be served.

            "Can you help me?" an old man said, licking his lips. He had a huge tentacle jumping out from his head. "You're a real beauty, aren't you?"

            'Yuck.' She ducked away from his hands and walked up the stairs to the fourth floor. When she reached the floor, she glanced around and heard many voices coming from the end of the hallway. Approaching the room, she found Ginny walking outside.

            "Hermione's here," Ginny yelled to the other people in the room.

            She walked inside the room, "What's going on?" Glancing around curiously, Hermione's eyes landed on the person standing between Harry and Remus. Her jaw dropped as she recognized the dark haired man staring back at her. All those moments from four years ago came back to her in a flash.

            "_How_?" she said blankly, observing Sirius.

            "No hug?" Sirius said, pouting. Walking over to him, she hugged him tightly. She tried sorting the mixed feelings emerging about him while staring at the white wall in front of her.

            "_Coffee beans_," she said, inhaling that famous scent of his. In all her relationships with men, no one had ever smelled better. He looked at her weirdly, "What?"

            "Nothing," she said quickly, backing away. "You look _great_…this is _great_."

            "Thanks to you," Sirius said, "And. Yes. I _know_ I look great."

            She rolled her eyes, "I gave you a warning several years ago. It should have worked right away…,"

            "Yes," Remus said, "But, time acts in mysterious ways."

            "By the way, how did you get out of work so early with that boss of yours," Ginny asked, Hermione who was speechless for the next five minutes.

            Everyone looked at Hermione expectantly, "I sort of-quit."

            "Are you mad?" Harry said, laughing.

            "He wasn't allowing me to leave," Hermione said, shrugging.

            "Think about it Harry… what would you do if Hermione wasn't allowed to go on her honeymoon," Fred said hysterically, "Wouldn't you be missing out on all the goods."

            Harry winked at Fred and George and quickly hid the smirk on his face when Hermione gave him a dirty look.

            "_Honeymoon_?" Sirius said, observing Hermione confusingly.

            "Yes mate, time doesn't stop because you're not around," Remus said accusingly to Sirius.

            "He's right on time," Harry said, grinning. He glanced over at Hermione.

            "For what?" Sirius asked, feeling the heat rising to his head.

            Harry entwined his fingers through Hermione's hand, "We're getting married."

This is NOT the end.

Again, thanks to everyone who has read this fic so far… and to the reviewers:

_Divine Sanity_: Sirius is too hot to dump and to kill off!! Damn author.

_Siriusgyal_: Sirius is hot (it was so evident since the moment he came into the story as a VERY hot fugitive.

_LeilaRose__:_ now that she has gone back, I think that Sirius will be the one to be pissed…or not when he returns.

_Captain Oblivious:_ Thanks, I'm happy that I'm sort of getting Harry's character right… I usually concentrate on Draco Malfoy when I'm reading the fics. Congrats on your acceptance!

_Vallierie__:_ It's amazing how many hot men there are in HP… Sirius, Draco… I mean why do they call it a freaking children's book. Huh. They're not reading between the lines.

_Nataku19:_ Merci, mais mon francais est horrible! Ahahah…Je pense que c'est une idée merveilleuse de la traduire mais c'est trop long. Malheureusement, il y a pas de temps a la faire est je suis incompétent en des expressions françaises. Peut être pendant l'été, j'auras plus de temps pour la traduire(avec l'aide de quelqu'un). Merci pour votre idée !

_Tinkerbell-06 :_ he deserves love… he's just so perfect that there's nothing out there to suit him properly.

_Mystripedskirt__:_ Mr. Henderson is actually my English professor (he tells us about his drug experiences) Trust me, do not ever take science fiction as your English. I integrated your play on words for 'broom' in the story…heehhehe. Good… I wanted ppl to be want Hermione to be with Harry and Sirius…they both are great men.

_Natyslacks__:_ Wow… you can do my homework for me… perhaps get me a nice mark on my Linear Algebra test. Hmmm.. You can't do that but thanks for offering to help me.

_Tanya:_ Ginny. An Airhead. I always was annoyed with in her book… I mean wouldn't you snog Tom Riddle if he looked like Christian Coulson(or at least for his evil voice)

_Artisia__:_ Hansel and Gretel. Ahuh. You're crazy. See u at school

_Summery-ice:_ Ten most evil cliffies… oh hope this one tops the list. Mind you, there's a huge one coming up.

_Shadow song11_: Glad that my stories make your day. Yeah… this chappie came a little late… the others will be later.hmmm

_Jenx17:_ hmmm… so perhaps Dumbledore metaphorically stands for your father…basically fathers ordering you to get off the computer and Dumbledore … it's all the same thing.

_Arwena__ Bloom:_ Sorry if it's cruel. Killing animals for fur is crueler.

_Isabelle Black:_ I understand how your heart aches… they're meant to be with each other. Oh any about the names if didn't understand…Senor McGuire, Parker from La Profecia.

_Mina Chan:_ thanks, glad that you like it.

_Syaoronsangel__:_ thanks.

_Maeri__:_ I know… why should Sirius be so stubborn if she seduced him earlier on. Men are very hard to understand.

_Swiss miss:_ there. I made him get there on time. Except he hasn't returned in time.

_Rane2920072:_ What the heck? Don't kill me. I updated.

_Dark ME:_ yes Sirius got there! Yay!


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't any part of this story… only the plot. That's all. Don't sue me. The song is from Maroon 5, a very cool song entitled "This Love."

_Sorry it took me so long! Wow!! So many people reviewed that I spent such a long time reading them!! Heheeh!! I have finished officially all my midterms. Now I have to worry about my finals. Arghhhh and then summer school b/c I want to do extra courses. Life sucks. Enjoy!!_

**_Hermione's POV_**

"That is," Sirius said, pausing. He shook his head as if to shake off his inability to talk. "That's great!" He hugged Harry, patting him on the back. Hermione looked nervously at Sirius, only to find his face expressionless. 'Hermione face it. It happened fours years ago. Then again… he doesn't remember it right?'

Sirius approached Hermione and hugged her, "_Congratulations_." His body seemed tenser when he hugged her this time, or was it just her imagination?

"So when did this happen?" Sirius said, backing away.

"Around three years ago," Harry said, grinning.

"Amazing," Sirius said, "I'm very happy for you both."

They all sat down and began chatting. Hermione was busy with her own thoughts when she noticed a pensieve on the table in the corner of the room. Remus noticed where Hermione was looking.

"So do you _remember_?" Hermione asked Sirius absently, forgetting that so many people surrounded her.

"Remember what," Sirius responded casually.

"_Nothing_," Hermione said, reddening. She gazed out the window but was shocked when Sirius spoke again.

"Yes, I do," Sirius, said, calmly.

"How about we head to Hermione's place?" Remus suggested, preventing Hermione from asking more questions much to her frustration.

Everyone gathered at Hermione's place to celebrate Sirius' return.

"It feels so good to walk in public again," Sirius said, stepping into Hermione's house that was located in a muggle neighborhood. Hermione recalled the hearing two years ago in November where Sirius' name was cleared after the ministry had captured Peter Pettigrew.

They all sat around the table while Hermione brought coffee and a few butterbeers.

"I still don't understand," Hermione said, shaking her head in astonishment.  "I thought that all your memories were stored in the pensieve." She was taking advantage of the opportunity when the topic arose once more.

"Never was one for the rules," Sirius said, sipping on his first butterbeer after a long time. "Thought you would have known that after knowing me so long."

"You mean-," Hermione said, amazed that he had fooled Dumbledore.

"Don't get me wrong. I did store a few memories to fool Dumbledore. I managed to keep your warning and a few other tidbits I cared to remember at that time."

Although that explained everything that happened, she could not help herself but shudder at the tinge of indifference in his voice. Was she that insignificant to him? A memory he had stored when he was younger … a foolish action. 'You knew this would be his reaction. You prepared yourself for this. You taught yourself to expect this reaction even when you knew that he wasn't coming back. For four years, you expected this even if you knew that it wasn't coming.'

"Lucky wanker," Remus said, handing Sirius his second butterbeer. "He even didn't age while he stuck in the time vortex."

"Didn't age?" Ginny said timidly, "How's that?"

"Didn't you think I look too good to be forty," Sirius said, winking at Ginny. "I'm only thirty five according to the wizards at St. Mungo's."

'No wonder he looks so damn good,' Hermione thought. She shook her head. 'I have a fiancé. I'm going to marry Harry. Evil thoughts.' She flopped down on the couch and helped the others to inform Sirius about what had happened during his disappearance.

After an hour, Harry approached Hermione, "'Mione, do you mind showing Sirius around the house?"

"Sure," Hermione said, smiling at Sirius who joined her. She wasn't sure if she was comfortable with taking him around. Besides, he had not said a word about their intimacy a few years ago. 'For Merlin's sake! Move on, Hermione.'

Both of them walked to the opposite side of the house, where she showed him their backyard that extended for yards and included a huge pool with a sauna. The best part was the view of the beach that was a few streets away. 

"Nice house," Sirius said, his eyes widening at the grandeur. "How exactly do you bloody manage to afford it?"

Hermione glanced nervously around the yard before closing the doors. "It's not hard to pay for," she mumbled, "my job pays well."

Sirius nodded his head as she showed them to the rest of the rooms. They were on the second floor when Hermione asked him, "So what are you planning to do now?"

**_Sirius' POV_**

"Don't know really," Sirius, answered quietly, "You're the first one to ask." He studied a Muggle picture on her night table of two people standing near Hermione. 'Must be her parents.' He noticed the pictures surrounding it, mostly of Hermione and Harry.

"Does Harry _live_ with you?" he asked unexpectedly.

"Yes," she said in a small voice, opening the curtains to the room. "The house is big enough for two… besides I wouldn't want to live alone-."

"Haven't things improved," Sirius said, looking at the queen size bed.

"Yes, they have," Hermione, said. He could have sworn he saw a glimmer in her eyes, "After Harry killed Voldemort… everything improved drastically at the cost of many lives of course…" When she looked up, she quickly tried to wipe of the tear rolling down the left side of her cheek.

_This love has taken its toll on me  
She said Goodbye too many times before  
And her heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

"Hermione," he said gently, walking over to her. "What is it?"

She stepped back in alarm when his hand reached her cheek. He quickly put his hand down when he heard the door opening.

"There you are," Harry said, walking into the room.

"Harry," Hermione said, kissing him.

Harry grinned while playing with her hair. "I was thinking, Sirius… since you don't have any where to go… why don't you stay here?"

"_Great_," Hermione said, loving the idea.

Sirius observed the couple, "Sure, I'll stay for the night."

"For the night! We're not going to kick you out onto the street tomorrow morning," Hermione, said laughing.

That laugh of hers was addictive. 'Get a grip of yourself, Sirius'

"No," he said, trying to persuade himself to look away. "I need to visit a few places to clear up some few misconceptions with the Ministry and Gringott's...seems the goblins had other ideas for my money."

"Then it's settled! You'll stay here," Hermione, said enthusiastically, "I'll set up a room for you…" She left the room, not waiting for his response.

"Hermione, there's no need… I'll sleep on the couch," Sirius called out to her.

"There's no use, mate," Harry said, laying his hand on Sirius' shoulder.

Sirius glanced at Harry. "That reminds me Harry…about a few years back when you came-."

He gazed at Harry. How he had changed! Now he truly resembled his father. Harry was only an inch shorter than he was. The thin boy he had known a few years back was not the same man standing before him. Then again, the same could be said about Hermione.

"No problem," Harry said, remembering clearly when they both got into a fight over Hermione, "You didn't know us back then! Otherwise-."

"It wouldn't have happened," Sirius said, pausing to observe the scenic view outside. Hermione was even more stunning than when he remembered her from his school days. Her golden hair bounced on her shoulders, capturing all the light the sun could offer. He still loved the way her eyes sparkled when she laughed and smiled. Everything about her was sophisticated, even the graceful feline way she walked. He gazed at Harry, "_Exactly_."

Harry and Sirius walked downstairs and joined the others who were about to leave.

"I'll be staying here for the night," Sirius informed Remus.

"So we'll leave tomorrow night?" Remus asked, wrapping his scarf around his neck.

"Perfect," Sirius said, saying bye to Remus as he left.

Hermione ran downstairs, "Bye Ginny!"

"Don't forget! We need to plan!" Ginny said seriously to Hermione.

            "Plan for what?" Sirius said curiously.

            "SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Ginny said to him, with her finger to her mouth.

            "You're not supposed to know," Hermione said, blushing.

            "Know about what," Harry said, wrapping his hands around Hermione's waist.

            "See you ruined it!" Ginny said, frustratingly hitting her head. "But do not fear, 'Mione. Sirius can always repay us by _str_-." Hermione clasped her hand around Ginny's mouth.

            "She wants you to not _str_ess out about this whole Ministry mess…," Hermione said, laughing hysterically to cover up for Ginny's mistake

            "It sounded more like they want you to strip for them," Fred said nonchalantly, as he put a chunk of cake in his mouth, "Thanks for the cake, Mione."

            Hermione reddened, "What cake? That's food for the- OHHH never mind" She turned back towards Sirius in humiliation. "I'm really sorry for-,"

            "Hermione it doesn't matter," Sirius said, "_Glad_ to know that I _still_ have the looks and charms to woo younger women."

Harry laughed, asking Sirius if he wanted to join him to watch a Quidditch game that was being broadcasted on the Wizarding channel.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione whipped around to hit Ginny across the head but she had already apparated along with everyone else in the room.

            She could kill herself now.

            "Love, do you want to watch it with us?" Harry screamed from the living room.

            She hesitated, looking into the room where Sirius and Harry were glued to the three dimensional game that was being played out before them.

            "No thanks," Hermione cried out over their cheering after the first goal, "I'll have my bath."

They probably didn't even hear her. She entered her private washroom and let her clothes drop to the ground as she slipped into the hot soothing water.

'How embarrassing,' she thought. Not only did he remember their make out sessions but now he thinks that she wants him to strip for her. Arghhhh. 'Not that it wouldn't be a bad sight because he looks-.' She stopped herself from thinking more on the subject. 'Doesn't seem like he wants to remember anything from the past. Why should I be so miserable about my attitude next to him?' She sighed, 'I want to prove myself to him. That I am something more.' Looking into the mirror, she tried to remind herself constantly that she was engaged. Taking a deep breath, she buried her head under the water, trying hard to lie to rest all her emotions for Sirius that were confusing her.

'Face it, 'Mione,' she said; closing her eyes, 'He's not the same person any more. It was all in the past. This is the future. So deal with it.'

            Hermione wrapped her bathrobe around her body and stepped into her room. Harry was leaning against the balcony, taking in the ocean breeze.

            "What a day," he said, shaking his head. He walked over to and kissed her.

            She nodded in agreement.

            "Are you alright?" Harry asked her, studying her face seriously, "I know this is hard because Sirius and you-."

            "I'm fine," she said, kissing him back. She was thankful that he was asking and not being a self-centered git like many men would do in his situation.

            "You can always talk to me- although I wouldn't be the greatest choice in this case-," he smiled, kissing her forehead.

            "I know," she said, "I'm so tired. Tomorrow I have to pack up everything from my office."

            "Your boss is not going to let you go," Harry said, comfortingly. "Although I think he will be slightly annoyed if we don't invite him to the wedding."

            Hermione laughed, as Harry walked into the shower.

            "I showed Sirius to his room," Harry said.

            "I'll check if he needs anything else," Hermione said before Harry closed the door.

            She walked down the floor and found Sirius pacing the room with his shirt off. Hermione hesitated, wondering if she should walk in or not. 'How about I wait for Harry to come out of the shower. Yup wonderful idea.' She was about to leave when Sirius called out her name.

            "Hope I didn't scare you!" Sirius said, winking at her as he put on a white shirt to greet her.

She closed her eyes and looked to the ceiling as if in a silent prayer. 'Keep your eyes off his chest to avoid more embarrassment. You're only coming to help him. That's all. He won't find anything weird with your behavior.  She turned around, "No, I was wondering if there's anything you needed." Unfortunately, she couldn't keep her eyes of the marks across his chest. Of course, he still looked great with them. 'Stop it, 'Mione.' Since when was he so tanned… never heard about time working wonders with your body… not that he didn't look sexy before he died. 'AHHHHHHHHH. STOP. Thinking about it.' She kicked the side of the door in an attempt to get rid of her thoughts.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Sirius asked, looking at her strangely.

'There you go; you made a fool of yourself once again. Brilliant work. Not only do you want him to strip for you (clarification: Ginny wants him to strip for you) but now you are portraying yourself a person who kicks walls for absolutely no reason.'

"Sorry," Hermione said, trying to recover, "Bad headache." She massaged her temples to show him that it was nothing more than a simple migraine.

"You should take something for that. No, there's nothing I need. Thanks for asking," Sirius said, smiling. His mysterious dark brown eyes lingered on her face.

"Where did you get such bad marks?" she said, pointing towards his chest.

            His facial expressions changed drastically.

            "Sorry, I shouldn't be asking," Hermione said rapidly, ready to leave his room when he pulled her back.

            "They're marks from Azkaban," he said in a painful tone.

            She reached out to have a better look, she stopped and glanced up at him. He nodded, allowing her to run her fingertips of over the light black gashes. She noticed how his eyes winced in pain as he remembered how the pain was inflicted. Pulling back her hands quickly, she said, "They still hurt?"

            "Slightly, but the symbol is worst," he said, moving his hands over the place which she had touched.

            "Symbol?" she asked weakly.

            "It's on my back," Sirius said, "Identification for prisoners."

            "Can't you get it removed?" Hermione said, imagining how bad this 'symbol' could be.

            "The pain can be reduced probably but I doubt that the symbol can be removed," Sirius said, unbuttoning his shirt.

            They stood in silence, as Hermione sorted through what he had told her.

            "I better let you sleep, you've had a long day," Hermione said, gazing at him. She lingered at the doorway as if some force was telling her to stay.

            "Hermione," he said, "There's something I need to give you."

            She turned back, wondering what it was.

            Running to the side of his bed, he grabbed an envelope and handed it to her.

            He prodded his head towards it, encouraging her to open it.

            She opened the envelope, finding a necklace inside.

            "I think you should take it back," Sirius said softly.

            Recognizing the necklace as the one, she gave to him years back, her heart stung with pain. 'He wants to forget about it.'

            "Thanks," she said, "I completely forget about this stupid old thing." Picking up the necklace and looking at the pendant. It wasn't stupid.

            "Thought that you'd want it back," Sirius said, shrugging, "We were pretty silly back then weren't we? If I remember correctly, I gave you my boxers and robes."

            It wasn't silly. Or was it? "Yes it was," she said, placing the chain back into the envelope. "I don't even remember where I put your things."

            She grinned at him.

            "I'm very happy for Harry and you. Harry deserves a great girl like you," Sirius said. He approached her to hug her, while she just stood there stunned. Coffee beans. 

            "Thanks," she said quickly, backing away from his room slowly. "We're glad that you're back. If you need anything else, we're a few rooms away. Better let you sleep! Goodnight!"

            He said something but she was already down the hall. She closed the door to her room. The water was still running in the shower. Hermione glanced at her closet at the far side of the room. Bringing a ladder into the closet, she pulled a black box that was hidden at the top shelf. Opening the lid, she found Sirius' robes and boxers neatly folded. A few pictures of the Marauders and Sirius filled the rest of the box. Inhaling the box, she got the light drift of his scent. The spell was dying and soon it would be only black robes and nothing more. Stuffing the envelope at the corner of the box, she closed the lid and returned the box to its former spot. Picking up the ladder, she stepped out of the closet. Taking a final glance at the box, she turned off the lights and closed the doors.

_                                 This love has taken its toll on me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

A/N:

Thanks sooooooooooo much for reading! If it hadn't been for your wonderful reviews, this story would have surely ended with the last chappie!!

**Natyslacks**: so here's the deal. I upload this chappie. Literally less than ten minutes after, I check my e-mail… and I already have a review!? From you, of course. I was like… what the hell?! You have perfect timing.

**Vallierie**: HP characters are hot because they need to attract other audiences who have money to read all the hotness. Unfortunately, we're the suckers. As if we care

**LinNicole**: I don't know what you mean about pumpkin pie… if you want I could have pumpkin pie at the wedding ceremony…hmm you just gave me an idea.

**Tsk tsk**: this is not the end, only the beginning. Perhaps a short beginning to be left to your imagination. I don't know what I'm talking about.

**Mercyme:** keep reading. Trust me, it's not for nothing… hopefully.

**Midnight: **You've written 'update' so many times in your review that it's starting to act like some brainwashing program.

**Dyrim123:** what? What do you mean what?!

**H2thizo:** Yes I do the same thing as you… pick pairs and see who would write for that pairing. You'd be surprised how many there are for Tom Riddle and Hermione.

**Snuffles:** Harry and Hermione are getting married because he popped the question and she said yes. There's nothing more to say.

**Phsdrummer07:** Thanks.

**Syaoronsangel:** yes I think that Herm over reacted when Remus talked to her…. Ah well

**Jade: **Yes they're getting married. I'm not like one of those writers for the show 'Passions' where things happen but they really don't happen. Huh

**Whitetiger777:** ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Don't kill me head gets blown off.

**Captain Oblivious:** 1st. Pirates are good. Pirates of the Carribean are better. Please don't kill Harry with the waffle iron before the honeymoon!

**Nissy Padfoot:** Ah well you'll just have to survive with the thought of them getting married.

**Padfootz-luvr: **I prefer long chappies as well… isn't it a relief to know that he remembers?!

**Tabitha**: cliffy! Cliffy good. Thanks

**Michelline**: Sorry, Harry wasn't telling Sirius that just to provoke him…that would be quite cruel.

**Yaminy-grint4eva:** I will consider putting Sirius and Hermione together again !! I will try to read your fics as soon as possible!

**Delayed Poet:** I'm Miss Good Fanfiction Writer… I'm not evil! Muahhhhmuahhhhhhh

**Tears-That-Fall:** Wouldn't that be bad for Hermione if she waited so many years and no one returned? Poor girl…you can't really blame everything on her.

**Siriusforeva**: Sirius is back… to do a little bit of provoking hmmmm…

**Swiss miss:** Messed up is always good… It won't become more messed up. I promise

**Romm**: You're the second person to call me evil cries

**Artisia**: k, Sirius is 35. Harry is acting normal b/c he's the one marrying her, not Sirius. Right?

**Cye4Mouri**: Why? C'est la vie. It's life. Life is unfair

**Sweetazzhoney**: more will be coming

**LeilaRose**: Sirius is stubborn but maybe he won't fight for her and yet he will be hinthint

**Shadowsong11**: Thanks. Sorry about nearly giving you a heart attack.

**Siren-black**: WHoah you're really pessimistic aren't you about this wedding

**d-26**: You'll have to wait about 1-2 chapters to see if she goes ahead with it or not

**Toozet Crankley**: Yeah it's pretty hard to bring Sirius back to life… hope it won't be as hard for the book

**Chicablue18**: Yes poor darling Sirius. But look at it in this way. If Hermione won't have him… we have a better chance winkwink

**Sailortakaine**: You should write a fic about Sirius and Herm! We need more of them on the internet!

**Raine an Frodo:** Soooooooo You're the person who has been reviewing me for every single chappie. I checked my e-mail account and I just kept on reading your name. Or how about the e-mails I've gotten hmmmm. Do you know that you're probably the ONLY person cheering for Harry and Hermione?! Ah well, there always has to be a balance. There are so many of you that I'm losing track. Hmmm…

**Stephanie**: Sirius couldn't have shown up earlier because he was sort of stuck in time. Time was correcting itself so he was stuck in a time warp (I think my science fiction clases are getting to my head).

**Jenn**: Sorry for making you cry… wow I made you cry. Makes me want to cry. tear

**Lilia Black**: I'm so glad that I am an exception for the Sirius/Hermione fics (in your opinion). Hope that you enjoy the future chappies as well.

**HarryPotterluver7:** screw Harry. Wow I think that Harry is getting many death threats from these reviews… ah well we can always sacrifice him for Sirius and Hermione's relationship.

**Bab's Hoppus:** Thanks a lot! I'm very happy that you're enjoying it! Oh yeah and what's up with your name?

**MaisjetadoreSiriusNoir:** You know I didn't notice the word "cocked" in the same paragraph as Sirius without clothes… hmmm extra brownie pts for you! Get your mind out of the gutter heheheheh

**s.s.harry:** the book of dating of Los Angeles? I'm very confused.

**Accio Flaming Stake:** Thanks… and I know that it's odd b/c Sirius is so old… but I mean he's only 35…while she is in her twenties…huh.

**Arwena Bloom:** I don't think Hermione can hear your warning about not going with Harry… but I'll give her the message

**Elfgurl**: marriage only adds to the suspense. They are getting married, if you don't believe it.

**Hermione Clone Forever:** Waiting for true love?! What happens if Sirius never returned. The poor girl would be waiting for years and years and years

**Mystery of the Night: **Yes around or less 5 chapters to go(I've ran out of ideas)

**BlueEyedDemon90:** I'm very happy that you like it!!

**RE16**: I'll keep your ideas in mind! They're all very possible

**Maeri**: He's Backkkkkkkkk!! Who cares if history has been rewritten?!

**Irish Elf:** Whoah you want Harry to die? Nah that would be too cruel… but I'm understanding you perfectly.

**Tinkerbell-06**; No I am not mad. I know what I'm doing by getting Hermione married to Harry.

**Elfgurl**: Are you the same elfgurl who reviewed before? Perhaps I'm getting double vision yay for me

**Sir Deranged Reindeer:** I really hope something like this happens in the book. In terms of Sirius coming back… it would be great!

**Imogenhm**: What?

**Suisei**: If only Harry did not exist. Wait. Then Hermione wouldn't exist because she's affiliated with the Harry Potter franchise. Huh

**Chica Chilfada:** Wow I'm making many ppl cry. Doesn't matter it will all be good. Hopefully. Sooo many ppl want me to kill Harry. You ppl are evil. I like evil.

**AnniePadfoot:** Well I'm happy that I was born too… although I might be a mistake(10yrs later). And yes. SIRIUS IS sexy.

**Tiffany-Writer-Maniac:** Life is not fair! What can you do… if they get married, they get married.


	15. chapter 15

**_Disclaimer_**_: What do you think? If I'm posting this on the internet, do you think I have the rights to this… nahhhhhhhhhhhhh don't have the rights to anything. _

_This is a song fic… with Brandy's song, 'Have You Ever.' I hope you love it as much as I do. Sorry if some of you thought that the last fic was the last! OF COURSE NOT. Thanks once again, to my beta reader, Mistic-Angel and Tristan!_

Enjoy

The next morning, Harry woke up to find Hermione still asleep beside him. Lately, she had not gotten a lot of sleep and last night wasn't an exception. He kissed her forehead and stepped out of the room quietly to make himself a cup of coffee.

            Opening up the Daily Prophet, he began running his eyes through the latest news. Sirius Black's return had made the first page. He snarled at the page, which offered the opinions of several wizards.

            "Good morning," Sirius said, walking into kitchen. "Anything new in the paper?"

            "Morning," Harry said, cheerfully, "No, some people aren't thinking very highly about your return."

            "I'm sure Lucius Malfoy would have a word or two to say-," Sirius said, pulling up a chair near Harry.

            "The bastard has been keeping a low profile ever since the Ministry said that 'he was being 'forced' to do Voldemort's dirty work," Harry sniggered.

            Sirius shook his head in astonishment, "They even caught him in the act and they still fall for the same pathetic excuse."

            "Some things never change," Harry said, "Tea?"

            Sirius nodded, while Harry placed the two cups of the table and poured the coffee.

            "Hermione's taking advantage of sleeping in, isn't she? Especially after leaving her job," Sirius said laughing.

            Harry sat down, wondering if he should tell Sirius. "She hasn't been doing too well," Harry said quietly.

            "What do you mean?" Sirius said, anxiously, lowering his cup.

            "Last night, she seemed very down," Harry said, "Had trouble sleeping."

            Sirius immediately felt guilt at these words. "When did it start?"

            Harry thought to himself, and said, "Right about the time she came back from your room."

            Various thoughts began racing through Sirius' mind. 'She still likes you… or else why would she be so upset after you gave back the necklace. Then again… she didn't seem to care when you gave it back…'

            "Are you saying that I have-," Sirius said, feeling extremely guilty to be having this conversation with Harry. Perhaps she had already told Harry about the necklace.

            "Something to do with it?" Harry said, looking at Sirius questionably. Sirius felt that he was sinking in his seat with every second that Harry spoke. By the way Harry was looking at Sirius, it felt more like an interrogation than anything else. "_No_," Harry said finally, breaking the suspense, "It's been like this for over a year now."

            "How is that?" Sirius said, taking a deep breath after realizing that it wasn't his fault. He reassured himself that returning the necklace _was_ the proper thing to do. He wanted to move on. Hermione had obviously done so. Besides, it was something in the past that he wished had never happened. Kissing his godchild's best friend! _What_ was he thinking… getting himself involved with a girl who would be eighteen years younger than him in the future?

            "She lost her parents during the war a year ago," Harry said silently, sipping his tea. "She found them in her house…"

            Sirius looked up, shocked, "Were they…"

            "In a bad condition," Harry said, slowly nodding. "Hardly identifiable. She has only started to recover from seeing them. Still suffers from nightmares."

            "Have you gone for help?" Sirius asked, worriedly.

            "Yes, they've given some medication that can help her. She _has_ gotten better," Harry said, reassuring Sirius, "It's just that today is the one year anniversary."

            Sirius nearly knocked his head on the table. 'You stupid wanker! Why did you have to give it back to her yesterday?' He couldn't imagine all the pain he had piled on her for nothing. '_What pain_, it was all a mistake. She should have been more responsible about her feelings since she knew me. She should know that it's impossible!' He grasped his head in his hands, desperately trying to sort through his feelings. 'Right,' he thought sarcastically, 'Weren't you the one who was convincing her that it was alright.'

            "She is fine," Harry, said, more to himself, "Hermione is very strong."

            Sirius nodded in agreement, while cursing himself for being so cruel. Both of them sat in silence until Harry decided that he should check on Hermione.

**_Hermione's POV_**

            Hermione opened her eyes, to find Harry sweeping his hands through her hair.

            "Morning," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

            "How are you feeling," Harry asked, worriedly.

            "_Better_," she lied, closing her eyes. She felt rotten.

            "'_Mione_," Harry said, as if knowing straight away that she was lying.

            "_What_?" she said accusingly to him. "Shouldn't _you_ be heading to practice?"

            "I can skip practice," Harry said, shrugging.

            "The team needs you," she responded seriously. Harry should not stay with her because she felt bad. He protested, saying that he would stay with her.

            "Harry, I'll be fine," Hermione said, yawning, "Dress up." She pushed him off the bed, ignoring his protests.

            "I'm not a child, I can handle myself," she said annoyingly, tugging on Harry's shirt and removing it. She pulled a crisp white shirt from the closet and threw it on Harry.

            "Fine, I will go," Harry grumbled, "Let me know that you're fine."

            She looked at him guiltily. He was probably worried about her because it was her parents' anniversary. Sure, she was mourning her parents' death but other things were on her mind. She didn't want to cry. She had done too much crying for the past year. Why was she crying? Sirius has his choice in the matter… besides what did she expect from him? She was married. Desperately, she kept reminding herself that everything was all right. Life was all right, the way it was.

            "I'll come back earlier," Harry said, kissing Hermione. Holding her chin, he looked at her gravely, "Promise you'll call if you need anything."

            "Yes, I will," Hermione, said, smiling.

            He grinned, "I love you." He apparated and left her standing alone in the room.

            She took a deep breath and walked to the kitchen, which was completely empty except for two mugs on the kitchen table. Preparing herself some coffee, she stared outside.

Her parents wouldn't be able to attend the wedding. The thick stench of burnt flesh drifted in the kitchen. Her father wouldn't be walking her down the aisle.

Images flashed in her mind of two horridly burned corpses. Their arms were jetting out as if crying for help.  

            The coffee machine gave a loud click, provoking her to pour her coffee into her large blue mug, which her parents had given before she left for Hogwarts in her final year. They said that she would need it to stay awake with all that studying.

            Taking the mug, she walked outside onto the balcony, observing the waves hitting against the shore. Leaning against the wall, her tears slid down her cheek. She lifted her hand to her mouth to avoid herself from being heard.

_Have you ever loved somebody so much  
It makes you cry  
Have you ever needed something so bad  
You can't sleep at night_

            A hand brushed against her neck as the mug slipped from her fingers and shattered against the floor. She turned around and found Sirius observing her. Quickly, she fell to her feet and began recovering the pieces.

            "Good morning Sirius," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. Her fingers swept around her eyes, attempting to capture all the tears. 'Why did he have to see me in this state?'

            "_Hermione_," he said gravely, when she stood up.

            "Hope you slept well," she continued.

            "'_Mione_," he said deeply, placing a hand on her arm. The pieces from her hand fell to the floor.

            "He told you," Hermione said, noticing the familiarity in Sirius' attitude. Everyone had looked at her sympathetically as if she was a china doll, which would break the instant you touched it. She glanced up at him miserably. He lowered his eyes and looked up at her as if in acknowledgement. He shoulders sagged at the thought of having another person to sympathize her. Observing the beach in defeat, she repeatedly told herself, 'I will not cry.'

            Her tears spoke their defiance as they rolled down cheeks. She was about to stalk off to her room but instead she found herself crying into Sirius' shirt as his arms wrapped around her. Her legs slowly began to weaken as she crumbled to the floor. Yet she could still feel Sirius' arms holding her tightly and kissing her forehead softly as the both fell to the floor.

            His hands wrapped around her legs, pulling her body closer to him. Bringing her knees to her chest, she buried her head in his shirt. Rubbing her back gently, he laid his cheek against her head.

            For once, everything seemed perfect. No one was treating her as a child and telling her everything was going to be alright. He didn't say any words, only letting his actions do the talking. His fingers swept through her hair as she closed her eyes, feeling the soft ocean breeze drying her tears. So many years later and he still smelled good. Lifting her head, she placed her lips against his neck while inhaling deeply. After ten minutes, she felt that she should break the silence.

_Have you ever tried to find the words  
But they don't come out right  
Have you ever, have you ever_

            "You asked me about the house, yesterday," Hermione said, not opening her eyes.

His cheek touched her forehead. "My parents left it to me."

            "It's a great place," he whispered, laying his head on hers and closing his eyes.

_Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand_

She nodded, her hand wrapped around his neck as she grabbed onto his shirt hopelessly. His fingers sunk deeper into her back while they both sat outside, watching the people on the beach.

**_Sirius POV:_**

            Sirius opened his eyes, to find Hermione sleeping peacefully in his arms with her head cuddled next to his neck. Her soft breaths tickled his neck as her hands wrapped more tightly around his body.

            'Shit,' Sirius cursed to himself, 'This is not happening.'

            He looked down at her soft brown curls. Trying to look away, he resisted the urge to run his hands through her hair. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I've spent so many years thinking about how it was all a mistake. This can't change.' Ever since that day he had met Hermione in her third year, he found it hard to believe that he loved the same Hermione Madison in his final year at Hogwarts. How could it be, this bushy haired girl… he told himself several times after meeting her. When he finally realized that it had to be her… the same intelligent girl with the defiant face when it came to challenges…'Enough,' Sirius said angrily to himself, 'She is Harry's fiancé for crying out loud.' He paused to look down and quickly gazed back up, 'Correction, very hot fiancé.' He banged his head, hoping not to wake up Hermione.

He still loved her.

            How was that possible?

_Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?_

            'What are you asking me for,' Sirius said, condemning his conscience.

            She doesn't feel the same way.

_You'd give anything to make them feel the same_

            'Damn right,' he thought, 'she's marrying Harry…. Then again she's in your arms…'

            Behave yourself, Padfoot.

            'I am behaving myself,' Sirius groaned, 'I'll talk to her.'

            Wrong move again.

            'What?' he said, 'Too complicated.'

            That's what you get for getting yourself involved with a younger girl.

            'Hot girl. Age doesn't matter,' Sirius said, reassuring himself.

            Sure, that's what you think. You're old enough to be her father.

            Sirius growled, 'I'm just going to talk to her. Besides I'm only 35.'

            Right, she's going to dump Harry before their _marriage_ after dating for so _long_… for _you_?

_Have you ever searched for the words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say   
And you don't know where to start_

            Sirius studied the sky as if looking for an answer to all his troubles.

            Slowly standing up, he lifted her into his arms and carried her inside the house. Laying her on the couch, he covered her with a blanket, which was lying nearby. Gazing down at her painfully, all he could do without interfering his plan was to move one strand of hair away from her face.

**_Hermione's POV_**

_Have you ever found the one   
You've dreamed of all of your life  
You'd do anything to look into their eyes  
  
_

            Hermione opened her eyes, feeling someone playing with her hair. Her position had changed because she was definitely not near Sirius.

            Instead of finding Sirius near her, she found Harry grinning at her.

            "Harry," she said, surprised to see him.

            "You _don't_ sound too excited to see me," Harry said, looking at Hermione oddly.

"Of course not!" she jumped on top of him and kissed him, making both of them fall to the floor.

"How was the game," Hermione asked Harry, smiling.

"_Good_," Harry said, "As usual."

"Ahuh," Hermione said, "That's all."

"_Yes_," Harry said, looking at her quizzically.

"Sorry I couldn't call you… I overslept," Hermione said, finding Harry's behavior strange.

Harry waved his hand to say it didn't make a difference, "As long as you're feeling better."

"_Yes_," she said, "Where's Sirius?"

"He has already left," Harry said, shrugging. "He left a note saying that he was leaving with Remus and thanks for everything."

"_Why_ didn't he wake me up?" Hermione said, weakly. 'Wonderful, he was probably scared off by your emotional burst.'

Harry helped her off the floor, "Guess he didn't want to wake you up."

"_Oh_," Hermione said, not wanting Harry to think that she cared about him leaving so quickly.

_Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you_

            Harry pulled her into a deep embrace, locking his arms around her. She buried her head into his chest. Closing her eyes, her grip tightened on Harry's arms.

_Have you ever closed your eyes and   
Dreamed that they were there  
And all you can do is wait for the day when they will care_

She was beginning to have doubts. It was scaring her to death. Harry had always been there. How could one little factor change everything?

            It couldn't change everything. Everything felt as if she was back in her final year. Even if she left Harry now… who could she go to? Sirius obviously didn't feel the same way for her if he left so suddenly.

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms baby  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart   
__To make you understand how I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
'Cuz baby I can't sleep  
  
_

_Hope you enjoyed it… it made me feel like crying at times. Huh. Back to writing my sci fi essay. Huh boring. _

**_Midnight3_**

****

**_Poetrychik:_** you have some very interesting pairings in mind… I have tried all of them (especially an excellent fic involving Hermione and Severus) but I have yet to find a very good Remus/Hermione fic.

**FireSorceress1**: It is not the end, till I say it's the end. MUAHHH MAUHHH. There always has to be a little happiness in the end… for someone.

**LinNicole**: Wow, you just taught be the proper terminology for puppy love and pumpkin pie. I was totally clueless about it. Now I can be all chic and say that I wrote a 'puppy love.'

**BoyGeorge**: It is not over… trust me

**Captain Oblivious**: Hmmm if I were you… I would hit Harry with the waffle iron and rip off Sirius' pants and shirt… then run off. With him. Of course.

**Vallierie**: You're not the first to bring up the idea about the objection part of the wedding. Poor Sirius… imagine the embarrassment of doing that… unless Hermione did it herself.mmhmhm

**Shadowsong11**: See I didn't make you wait that long. Yes it was a sad story…this chappie was the saddest for me.

**s.s.harry**: whoah nice plan with the polyjuice potion. Ahuh… poor nerds. Sometimes nerds can be good…good looking ppl are always back stabbers. Unfortunately.

**Blueeyeddemon90**: Can't promise you anything… I just hope that it works out as I planned.

**Syaoronsangel**: It's nice to hear your opinion about Harry moving on to Ginny. I have noticed the same thing myself. There are a few female main characters to use.

**Accio Flaming Stake**: Huh… you know there's a word under the L part of the dictionary. Loyalty. Or how about F. fidelity. Or you could just say Love Sirius and f… hmmm four letter word that rhymes with duck.

**Phsdrummer07**: Killing. There will be no killing done in this fic… even for Harry. Hehehe invisible killing.

**Anasazi**: I love how you said it! Harry is an idiot for allowing Sirius, the guy who nearly 'deflowered' his fiancé to stay nearby. Hahahah.

**Padfootz-luvr: **Yeah Sirius as a stripper… now that's a good idea. drools I say we have a strip session. Yup. That will surely come up in the fic.

**Annie Padfoot**: Correction. Sirius is super-super multiplied by infinity= infinity sexy.

**Sir Deranged Reindeer:** Good! I'm happy that you're doubting who Hermione should go with. Both guys are great. I love that song too … have you seen the videoclip…mhmmmm

**Emelie**: I will listen to your prayer… I will take your idea into consideration…heheh

**DSMelody**: So killing is worst than dark magic. Interesting concept.

**Raine an Frodo**: I will never quite understand you. But yeah. Go harry and Hermione.

**Chicablue18:** it's not the end!!! Actually the part I'm writing was supposed to be the sequel but I decided to put it in the same chappie.

**Natyslacks**: If she kills Draco. I. will. Kill. Someone. No one touches my drakie wakie.

**IsLaNdMoChAgUrL**: You check everyday! Wow! You have lots of time

**SwurpleKitty**: AHHH I've been hypnotized. Sirius and Hermione Sirius and Hermione…

**Artisia**: don't say the c word. Chemistry yuck. How dare you… huh are u in love w/ freeman?

**Romm**: The situation is angsting. So much tension… that my eyes are twitching.

**Padfootsgurl**: You have stories! And you won't tell me. I'm hurt

**Delayed Poet:** When you do marry Sirius and make him strip, I better be there. Or else.

**Peanut Gallery-****Alaska****'s own**: It's not over for a few more chappies. Do not fear.

**Siriusforeva**: Sirius is feeling bad, but at this point I think herm is feeling worst.

**Krazykiwikatie**: A chapter that never ends… can't do… I'll break them up into many more chappies good compromise?

**Purple Spotted Hedwig**: It's not finished. It's not finished.

**tinkerbell-06**: I'll try to include Lucius in on of the following chappies… hehehe. I will try to read it asap.

**Maisjetadoresiriusnoir**: It's not finished!!!!!!! More fun and sadness to come!


	16. chapter 16

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

_Okay. So it's 0-0 for the Montreal Canadiens. Don't have much to say, besides that this is dedicated to that team who had tried so hard! All I keep saying… is go Kovalev. Anyhow. Thanks to my beta readers Mistic Angel and Tristan. This is just a treat… sort of. Enjoy!_

One month later, Hermione was busy baking in the kitchen. She wiped the flour off the book's pages for the hundredth time and glared at the recipe's ingredients.

_One cup of sugar._

She searched through the shelves and finally found a bag of sugar.

"I'm telling you … leave it up to some _magic_-," Harry said, munching on a scone from one of the plates located on a long table.

Hermione frowned at him. Smacking his hand, she seized the rest of his snack and stuffed it in her mouth. Staring at Harry in triumph, she managed to say while biting, "It's for later…don't eat it. And _no_, I prefer to bake it _myself_."

"Can't say I didn't warn you," Harry said, hearing the doorbell ringing as their first guests arrived. He left the kitchen to answer the door, while grabbing a chocolate pastry on the way out.

"I _saw_ that," Hermione in a reproachful manner, shaking her head.

Inserting a cup into the packet of sugar, she measured two cups of flour, which she dumped into the mixing bowl. Mixing the butter with the sugar, she glanced at the instructions.

One cup of chocolate chips… _done_

Two cups of milk… _done_

One cup of sugar… _done_

One teaspoon of-

"Wait a minute," she said to herself, checking the book. Her eyes landed on the sugar ingredient, noticing that it was only one cup. "Blast that stupid sugar to hell. Arghhhh!" She stared at the bowl in distress and placed it on the table. She collapsed on a nearby chair, only to perceive flour drifting all around her. Slowly standing up, she noticed that she had sat down on the flour bag.

"_Aahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_, screw this!" she shrieked in frustration, waving her wand and performing a spell for the food to make.

The doorbell rang, only making matters worst. She waited for a few minutes in anticipation of Harry's footsteps in the hallway outside the kitchen.

"Love," Harry called out from the living room when the doorbell rang a second time. "Can you answer the door?"

 Hermione breathed loudly, making her hair puff up and slowly land on her forehead. She stared to walk out of the kitchen when she was hit in the face by an eggshell.

"What in -," Hermione cried out, staring back at the bowls and mixers that were magically working. Unfortunately, they had a mind of their own. Ingredients were being splattered across the room and stained the walls with egg yolk, vanilla essence and other _delightful_ substances. She rapidly cast a spell to protect the prepared foods while her face was splattered with sugar.

She dashed out of the kitchen and closed the doors behind her.

"_Humph_," she said, hearing the annoying doorbell, ringing constantly. "_Shut the hell up_. I'M COMING."

She ran to the door, only to slide down the carpet. Luckily, she yanked open the door without being thrown out of house and onto the guests. When she opened the door to see who it was, she was extremely glad that she had not landed up on him.

"Hi," Hermione said, taking a deep breath to calm her before looking between the floured-covered strands of hair in front of her eyes.

Sirius Black stared back at her amusingly.

"_Sirius_!" she said, cheering up enough to hug him. She carefully prevented herself from inhaling that deep sensuous- 'Arrrrr, here I go again. You told yourself that this stupidity would stop…'

"How are you? It's been _so_ long," Hermione said, gentle hitting his black robes to clean the flour that she had put on him. "_Sorry_ about that."

"No problem. How have you-," Sirius said, smiling in his usual sexy way. Even after being stuck in some time loop and locked away in Azkaban, the odds still weren't against him. He still knew how to make any woman swoon with his smile.

He was interrupted by a female voice as a tall beautiful woman, who was probably Sirius' age, walked up beside him, "Hermione?" She seemed to have a foreign accent to her voice. Her long straight black hair shined brilliantly in the sun and her skin had a perfect glow to it. "Sirius has told be so much about _you_!"

"Hopefully good things," Hermione managed to say, as she wondered who this woman was. 'Don't be so dumb… you know that it's his girlfriend.'

"Of course! You are his godchild's fiancé!" she said, smiling, "My name is Veronique."

"Nice to meet you," Hermione said, shaking her hands. Her hands were sticky, full of flour but what did she care? "Come in!"

She led them to the living room where Harry greeted them gladly.

"My 'Mione-," Ron said, staring at Hermione in fits of laughter, "What's _wrong_ with you."

"She _does_ look like an incredibly mess," Sirius commented, joining Ron in ridiculing her image.

"Is that dough in your hair?" Veronique said, knowing perfectly well that it was dough.

She felt incredibly embarrassed! After all this time she was seeing Sirius and he had to see her like this. He completely left without even bothering to say bye… and he was making fun of her. Why had she bothered to worry about her feelings for Sirius if he had moved on? Glancing at Veronique painfully, she heard the latest remark.

"Wow, Hermione I think you have all the ingredients to make a cake," Sirius said, laughing at her so much.

She glared at the entire room, who were laughing with the exception of Harry who was trying to be supportive by rubbing her back and giving them dirty looks.

"Well I really don't fucking care," Hermione said angrily, making them stare at her in shock. She turned to Harry, "No. One. Goes. In the kitchen. Or meet your own doom."

Everyone laughed at Hermione's tone while she looked at them in disbelief.

"I'm going to dress up." She rushed up to her room slamming the door behind her.  

Observing the walls in horror, she glanced at the mirror she saw a baking monster staring back at her. Any other day, she would have laughed. _Not today_. Why couldn't she look decent when she met Sirius? Guess that was always the feeling when women met their ex-boyfriends… right?

_Ex-boyfriend._ Huh. As she remembered it, Veronique clearly identified her as Harry's fiancé. That's all. _Not_ an ex-girlfriend. Otherwise, she wouldn't be acting so friendly towards her.

The door opened and Ginny entered the room, gently closing the door behind her.

"You need to clean up," Ginny said, "And I'm here to help."

"I don't need any help," Hermione said, trying to pull her brush through her hair.

"Wait a minute… you have, let's see…two ex-boyfriends here and you look like that?" she said, shaking her head disapprovingly. Ginny continued speaking silently while paying attention to her nails. "If I were you, I would be going out of my way to show them that I was better than them."

"One ex-boyfriend. Seamus," she said, "That's it."

"And Sirius," Ginny said, glancing up at her, "Don't tell me that there was _nothing_ between you two… I saw you two shagging… trust me I know what I'm talking about. All I'm saying is allow me to pick your outfit tonight."

"Allow you, _yes_," Hermione said, walking to her the shower, "Trust you in picking an appropriate dress. _No_."

"When will you ever _trust_ me?" Ginny said, innocently, lifting up her arms in desperation.

Hermione glanced back at Ginny who anxiously yanking open the doors of her closet, "The only part of Sirius who was my ex-boyfriend… is the person I knew when he was eighteen." Closing the door behind her, she was determined to show Sirius, in fact everyone, what she was made of.

When she came out of the shower, she gazed at Ginny who was sitting patiently on the bed, reading a magazine. Ginny noticed her and jumped off the bed.

            "So what is it going to be?" Ginny said, "_Choice one_?" She lifted up the first outfit, which was a light pink miniskirt and a white top.

            "I'm not a teenager," Hermione said outrageously.

            "Yes, but you're still young," Ginny drawled, "Fine, _choice two_."

             She raised a white dress up which was definitely more elegant.

            "AHHHHHHHHH," Hermione said, studying the dress, "Is this not one of those expensive dresses I bought because I found it..."

            "Extremely sexy but never found an occasion to where it?" Ginny answered intelligently. "Yes, I know. _I'm a genius_. How much do you want to bet that all those guys will be dropping to the floor to ask for forgiveness after what they said about you…"

"Ahuh," Hermione said, while putting on the dress.

"Oh yes and Hermione," Ginny said really sweetly, "This is a very interesting set you have here."

Hermione looked at what Ginny was talking about, and found Ginny lifting a thin crimson red piece of lingerie. "Wild taste, guess you just wanted an extra one for the honeymoon to add to the collection."

"_Shut up_!" Hermione said, giggling and cramming it in one of her drawers.

"Wonder what other _kinky_ things I can find in these drawers," Ginny said, looking questionably at Harry's drawers.

Hermione fixed her hair and was pushing her friend towards the door when Ginny said, "_Sorry_… got a little ahead of myself! You look wonderful."

**_Sirius' POV_**

            Sirius was busy rubbing Veronique's neck playfully while she talked heatedly to Harry and Ron about Quidditch. It was very rare to find a girl who was beautiful and understood the game inside out. He glanced towards the winding staircase where he heard Hermione and Ginny's rapid voices.

            "It was something I bought for a joke," Hermione said, "_Nothing else_."

            "Aaaaaaaaaahuhhhhhh," Ginny said, grinning widely.

            His jaw nearly dropped when he saw Hermione walking down the stairs. He didn't even recognize how his hand rigidly fell against Veronique's back, completely forgetting about her. Sure, he had seen Hermione about a month ago…but this he could not handle.

            She was laughing at Ginny, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Her hair had been left untied and gracefully danced across her shoulders with every downward step she took. That dress… a thin white summer dress showed an incredible amount of cleavage while still creating a sophisticated look. With every step, the material shifted elegantly with the wind, exposing the high slits that nearly revealed all of her tanned legs. Her eyes twinkled when Ginny mentioned something to her, while she tried to look away from her. Their eyes connected for a second as she softly smiled at him before lowering her head graciously.

            "Big change, 'Mione," Bill said, winking at Hermione.

            "Thanks a lot," Hermione looked in the direction of the twins who appeared as if they had decided to rebel and walked through the kitchen. They were obviously covered in flour and one of them had a cracked egg on his hair. Nevertheless, they were still laughing crazily.

            "We fixed the kitchen problem," Harry explained, approaching her with a glass of wine, "You look lovely, _as usual_."

            "Thanks," Hermione muttered in his ear, pressing her lips against Harry's neck and laughed at Ginny's outrageous faces.

            "What are you two laughing about?" Ron asked, putting his tenth Chocolate frog of the night into his mouth.

            "Something I found in Hermione's drawers," Ginny said, grinning.

            "What?" the two twins said in unison, mischievously looking between Ginny and Hermione.

            Hermione glared at Ginny, hoping she would not say anything.

            "Ahhh something that I'm sure Seamus and Sirius wouldn't have minded to see Hermione wear a few years ago-," Ginny said, while Hermione jumped over the couch to shut Ginny's mouth. It _had_ to be a _certain_ couch where a _certain_ Sirius was watching the scene curiously.

            Hermione's stiletto heel winded up in the middle of the couch's cushions, eventually making her fall into Sirius' lap.

            "_Details_!" Fred yelled at Ginny.

            "Dark red… huh I don't know. Think Harry would give a better explanation," Ginny said, while everyone laughed at Harry who was becoming redder than all the Weasleys' hairs combined (and that most definitely was red).

            Meanwhile, Sirius and Hermione were the only ones not paying attention to what was happening. Hermione would have jumped off Sirius the second she landed on him if it wasn't for his arm being around her waist.

            "Are you alright?" Sirius asked Hermione.

            She nodded sheepishly, "This day keeps getting worse."

            "Can't understand why," he said, sheepishly, "You look incredibly beautiful so there must be something you're doing right."

            Hermione could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks as she blushed immensely at his comment. She remembered that people surrounded them. Quickly standing up she said mockingly, "Don't I always?"

            Sirius smiled, opening his mouth to say something but found Hermione being whisked away by Harry as he kissed her abruptly. Harry looked at his audience, "I know you are all jealous- you don't have to tell me."

            "Where have you been this whole month?" Hermione asked Sirius, while Remus joined him at the couch.

            "Consulting the Ministry in Egypt about my situation," Sirius explained, "That's how I met Veronique."

            Hermione nodded her head in understanding, "So everything is cleared up?"

            Veronique laying her head on his shoulder distracted Sirius, "No, I'll have to return soon."

            "After all these years, do I finally hear wedding bells for the infamous Sirius Black?" Remus muttered.

            Hermione's heart leaped at the words but she remained quiet.

            "We'll have to see about that," Sirius said, winking at Remus.

            "I'll check on the food," Hermione said rushing to the kitchen. As she left, she saw Veronique and Sirius kissing passionately on the couch.

**_Hermione's POV_**

            'Why don't they get a room,' she said disgustingly to herself as she closed the door of the kitchen behind her. She leaned against the counter, watching a pot on the stove and occasionally turning the spoon around in the house.

            Harry walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here, again? Told you to relax."

            "It was a fine excuse, in my opinion, to save myself the horror of explaining my lingerie to the twins," she said groggily.

            "_Correction_," Harry said, kissing her neck and pulling her away from the stove. "Very sexy lingerie. Reckon they would love to see it on you with the way they were drooling." He smiled and lifted her up slowly onto the kitchen counter.

            She smiled at Harry, incredibly grateful to have him. Of course, she had been doubting their relationship recently… ever since Sirius returned. After seeing him tonight with his arms and lips always on Veronique, she was sick to he stomach.

            She lowered her head and pulled Harry into a deep kiss. "How about when everyone is gone-," she said, digging her fingers into his messy hair.

            "Ahuh," he said kissing her back while moving his hands up her thighs. She moaned as his hands danced across her body heatedly.

            Both of them were clueless to the kitchen door opening and Sirius walking in. Sirius was yelling to Ron from the door, "Seamus, you'll have to show me that broom one day." He turned his head to look inside the kitchen and found Harry and Hermione making out on the kitchen counter.

            He stood there, shocked, forcing himself to recover when Hermione slightly pushed away Harry. She looked down at the floor in embarrassment and timidly said, "Is there anything I can do for you, Sirius?"

            "No," he said, forcing himself to smirk at both of them. Harry was fixing his hair and grinning. "I'll let you two continue…" He walked out of the kitchen without saying another word.

            "_Embarrassing_," Harry simply said to Hermione, laughing. "Two more days."

            Hermione looked at him and smiled, laying her head on his shoulder. Her mind was clearer than it had been for a whole month. Seeing Sirius and Veronique together made her realize that she _was_ happy with Harry. And she definitely was not going to lose that because of a relationship that Sirius deemed as foolish.

            She was going to move on.

_This is not the end. Yup. Since I'm watching the game and I really forced myself to write this chapter for the Montreal Canadiens (yes I'm insane)… I can't write messages to you… but thanks for reading and reviewing! You're all great!! For those who suggested fics for me to read… I've started to read all of them (they're all great!)_

**Lilia Black, Captain Oblivious, imogenhm, natyslacks, shadowsong 11, accio flaming stake, newfan, poetrychik, siriusforeva, Anasazi, Nissy Padfoot, artisia, Purple spotted Hedwig, Chica Chilfada, AnniePadfoot, Peanut Gallery- Alaska's own, chicablue18, summery-ice, elfgurl, s.s.harry, krazykiwikatie, Delayed Poet, DSMelody, hotpinkflamingo, sir deranged reindeer, syaoronsangel, øChaosLizø, sailortakaine, sparrowgurl66**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Disclaimer: do not own Harry Potter_**

****

_Sorry it took such a long time… I had exams. This is the second last chapter. Enjoy!_

__

**_House near church_**

**_Hermione's POV._******

****

            Hermione was seated in front of the mirror, examining her face when Ginny walked in with the other bridesmaids.

            "_Hermione_!" Ginny cried out, hugging her best friend. "Today's the big day! How do you feel?"

            "_Sick_," Hermione grumbled. She had not seen Harry since her bachelorette party. All that she remembered was to never… ever…. trust Ginny to hold a bachelorette party. Also never trust Ginny when she asks for your Muggle magazines. The result is a room full of men. Sure, Hermione loved the additions of Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, David Beckham…huh okay she did an excellent job. The only negative side would be not quite remembering the night before and waking up in the shower with a massive hang over.

            "Oh smile a little, will you? You're marrying Harry," Ginny said, pushing Hermione into the dressing room. Mrs. Weasley walked in to help Ginny with Hermione's gown.

            "I'd hope that I would know who I'm marrying," Hermione grumbled, struggling to make her head to the top of the gown. She breathed a sigh of relief when she reached the top and Mrs. Weasley helped to fix the back of her dress.

            "_Oh yes_," Ginny said, hitting her head, "A little reminder for later on… please try to aim for me when throwing the bouquet… I'm sure a spell will do the trick."

            Hermione stared at Ginny and shook her head.

            "What? Can't I have the bouquet on my side at least, if men aren't?" Ginny said in outrage.

            "_Hair_," Mrs. Weasley said, shoving Hermione into a chair.

            "I think I can handle my-," Hermione said, wishing that she could be left alone.

            "Of course not!" Ginny said, as bobby pins began to revolve around Hermione's hair. Soon her hair was perfected and she studied herself nervously in the mirror. Pulling a curl on the side of her ear down, she watched it bounce.

            "Oh magnifique!" Veronique said, entering the room and running to Hermione's side.

            'Oh not her,' Hermione said, smiling at Veronique. 'Be nice to her… she hasn't done anything but steal your … no he's not your man.'

            Hermione coaxed herself into treating Veronique well.  

            "Que vous etes belle!" she said, pausing. "It's too bad that Sirius won't be able to see how beautiful you are."

            Hermione watched a smirk creep into Veronique's lips. If she didn't have one bit of humanity in her, she would be strangling Veronique at this very moment. Instead, she took a deep breath. Obviously, Veronique wasn't miss goody two shoes and wanted to treasure Hermione's shocked reaction. But Hermione had her pride and she wasn't about to let that go for the pleasure of that lousy sleazy hypocritical-

            "Well if you're here then _he_ got _his_ invitation," Hermione said sweetly.

            "Of course he did," Veronique said, "Except he was too busy getting his money arranged with Gringotts that he thought it better to stay there and sort things out," Veronique said.

            "How unfortunate," Hermione responded.

            "Yes it is," Veronique said, "My my, what a wonderful dress."

            "Thanks," Hermione said, gritting her teeth.

            Ginny interrupted them, "Hermione, I'm going to check on things with mom."

            "No problem," she said, wanting to be alone. She got up and walked towards the door, waiting for Veronique to leave.

            "Hermione, dear," Veronique said gingerly before entering the door way, "You may want to put some more make up on your face… you're looking quite _pale_."

            "I'll keep that in mind," she said, watching Veronique's twisted face as she walked down the hall towards Fred and George. Instantly she turned back to her second ego and asked the guys if they wanted to watch the Quidditch game from the guest room until the wedding started.

            "What a two faced-," Hermione said, shaking her head. At least she knew what kind of girl she was… wonder why she's acting up in such a way. She was the one who was dating Sirius right? Why should Veronique be jealous of her if she's marrying Harry?

            Hmmm… one of the universe' many mysteries.

            She closed the door and sat down in front of her mirror.

            "Why wouldn't Sirius be here?" she whispered to herself. 'Sounds like a pathetic excuse… I'm sure he could have waited to settle the Gringotts business. Unless he didn't want to come…'

            '_Why_ are you worrying yourself over this,' she thought, glancing down at her lap at her engagement ring.

            She was marrying Harry and had waited for this day for months now…

            Harry.

            Harry.

            Harry.

            His name ran through her head.

            Harry had always _been there_ for her.

            Harry _loves_ her.

            Harry _treats_ her well.

            Harry.

            Harry.

            Harry.

            Harry is _not_ Sirius.

            She was going to walk down that aisle.

            But Sirius wouldn't be there.

            She looked at her ring, searching for some truth. For a reason to stay.   

            "I can't do this," Hermione said, hyperventilating. She removed the ring and placed it on the table in front of her. She heard Ginny's voice outside her door becoming louder as she approached the room.

            '_Must_ get out,' she thought, looking around the room anxiously. So much for making the church a non apparating zone, she said to herself. The Aurors thought it would be a better way to secure the place.

            Her eyes fell upon the window closest near her. She looked back, and found the door opening in the room.

**_Remus_****_ POV_**

Remus stood in the church's gardens, tapping his foot impatiently on the ground.

            "_Where_ the hell are you," Remus said, checking his watch.

            Something smacked him across the head as Remus stumbled. A hand gripped him around the arm, "_Here_."

            Remus turned around, only to find fields of green grass and gardens.

            "_Why_ are you wearing an invisibility cloak?" Remus asked, picking up on Sirius' scent.

            "Feel like it," Sirius responded, sitting down on the grass.

            "Right," Remus said nonchalantly, "This doesn't have to do with Hermione's wedding?"

            "Now, _why_ would you say that," Sirius said sarcastically.

            "Sirius for crying out loud… stop running around thinking you're invisible and go to the wedding! Be a man, will you!" Remus said, throwing his hands in the air. He realized that this action might look strange in front of any onlookers so he quickly lowered them.

            "Oh my, have I angered Remus Lupin?" Sirius said mockingly.

"Sirius, I'm serious," Remus said, stamping his foot on the ground.

"You always are," Sirius said, "First, I don't _think_ I'm invisible. I _am_ invisible…

Besides we use to do it so many times when we were younger."

"Exactly, _when_ we were _younger_," Remus pointed out. "And what about this

excuse for not coming? Harry's getting married!"

"_To Hermione_," Sirius clarified.

"_Yes_, to Hermione! And as his godfather, you should at least show up! You've

returned from merlin knows where…" Remus said anxiously, his voice slowing down. "_Wait_."

            "No problem," Sirius sneered, "I have _all_ the time in the world."

            "You- I mean Hermione…," Remus gazed towards the imprinted grass where Sirius was sitting, "Are _you_…"

            "Madly in love with her and didn't want to come for the wedding in case I become a fugitive for the second time… this time for running away with my godchild's bride," Sirius said quickly, "W_hy_ would you think that?"

            Remus fell on the grass beside Sirius, "You've got to be shitting me. You _still_ love her?"

            "Wouldn't you?" Sirius said, "Don't tell me Remus that she isn't the most gorgeous…"

            "Yes, I get the point," Remus said, nodding her head, "Even back in our time she was a great looker. So why are you sitting out here."

            "Don't know," Sirius said, shrugging, "To see…. To see if she's happy."

            "Harry's a good man, Padfoot," Remus said.

            "I know, that's why I don't deserve a girl like her," Sirius said.

            "Have you told her?" Remus asked quietly.

            "What do you think," Sirius barked, "She loves Harry."

            "Don't you think she should know," Remus asked Sirius.

            "No, she's better off not knowing. Not that it would change a thing," Sirius said, in the solemnest tone Remus had ever heard from him.  "Don't want to make things worst between us."

            Suddenly, some tiles from the roof crashed on the floor.

            "What the-?" Remus said, glancing at the roof. To his surprise, he found Hermione standing on the rooftop with her eyes closed and holding on tightly to one of the many chimneys.

            "_Hermione?!_" Remus called out to her.

            "What the fuck is she doing up there?" Sirius said.

            "Will _you_ shut up," Remus hissed at him, "If you haven't forgotten… you've chosen to be invisible."

            "_Remus_!" Hermione said in a surprise voice, opening her eyes. Her foot lost its grip on one of the tiles as another caved to the floor. "_Eek_," she screeched as she held on more tightly to the chimney.

            "What are you _bloody_ doing up there," Remus asked.

            "Enjoying the scenery of the countryside," Hermione said, in a dramatic voice.

            "You've got to be joking," Sirius whispered to Remus, laughing.

            "That's a pretty dangerous spot, don't you think?" Remus said, nudging Sirius in the ribs to shut him up.

            "I'm joking," Hermione said heatedly.

            "Oi! That hurt!" Sirius said.

            "What?" Hermione said, observing Remus, "Is someone with you, Remus."

            "No, why would you say that?" Remus said.

            "Well I came around and you were talking to yourself," Hermione lied.

            "Great, see what you've done," Remus coughed to Sirius.

            "Hey you're the one who seems like the wacko case," Sirius murmured back.

            "Joking," Hermione said, laughing slightly.

            "What?" Remus said, looking at her questionably.

            "I just saw you… I'm joking around with you! Get it…a joke," Hermione said.

            "Oh right," Remus said, nodding his head and looking to the ground.

            "Now if you don't mind… can you please GET ME DOWN FROM HERE," Hermione screeched.

            "Of course," Remus said, "But we..I can't use magic."

            "Figure something out," she replied, her foot sliding down the roof, "Fast."

            "Remus!" Harry's voice called out from the side of the house. Hermione's eyes widened as she pulled her feet closer to her.

            "Don't tell him!" Hermione whispered at him, shaking her head vigorously.

            Remus looked from Harry to Hermione to Harry. He ran to the side of the house where Harry was standing, dressed in his tuxedo.

            "Everything all right, mate?" Harry asked Remus, looking at Remus oddly.

            "Fine, just fine," Remus responded.

            "Was wondering if you could get in touch with Sirius if there's any chance he could make it," Harry said, "Really odd that he can't, must be some serious stuff."

            "_Right_," Remus said, guiltily, "I'll do that!"

            Hermione suddenly cried out, making Harry look towards the end of the house.

            "Did you hear that?" Harry said. Remus blocked Harry's sight and turned him around.

            "Must be Veronique and the twins… they're watching the game until it starts," Remus said. He hastily glanced behind him, only to find Hermione dangling upside down and caught up in her long white trail which seemed to be the only thing preventing her from falling.

            "Oh crap," Remus said out loud.

            "What's wrong?" Harry said, nearly turning his head around. Remus rapidly took Harry's head in his hands and directed it away from the falling bride. 'Sirius better be doing something.'

            "You've grown up so much Harry, you remind me of your father," Remus said, trying to cover up for the mishap.

            "Ummm… okay," Harry said, looking awkwardly at Remus, "Is something wrong?"

            "No," Remus said quickly, "Well… you see we have a surprise for you two." Remus pulled Harry inside the house, "You'll have to wait! Now don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of Sirius." Remus patted Harry on the back and closed the door on him.

            'Right, I'll take care of Sirius. And I'll have a nice surprise for Harry… as in delivering his fiancé into Sirius's hands. Perfect wedding gift.'

            Remus ran towards the end of the house and found Hermione still floating in midair. He heard the distinct rip of her dress as she fell into the grass. Luckily, the train of her gown was so long that she was already touching the ground before she fell.

**_Sirius' POV_**

            Sirius opened his eyes, only to find Hermione nearly lying on top of him. Yes, _nearly_. Her hands were distinctly placed on each side of his head to support her entire body from what she _hopefully_ saw as grass right under her. Meanwhile, her legs were directly in between his legs.

            'God is definitely on my side,' Sirius thought to himself, studying Hermione's flushed face as she looked desperately towards Remus. 'Please. Hope she can't see me…'

            Remus pulled Hermione up, while Sirius jumped away instantly.

            "Are you alright?" Remus asked Hermione.

            "Yes, I've spent _so_ much on the dress," Hermione said, scrutinizing the train which had ripped off the dress.

            "At least you're fine," Remus said, shaking his head.

            'If she's not saying anything to me… she probably hasn't seen me.

            "Who am I kidding, I don't even need the dress," she cried out, flopping down on the grass.

            "Uhhh, you're getting married in fifteen minutes," Remus said, checking his watch.

            "If I'm standing here with you Remus, not to be mean… but DO I LOOK LIKE I'M GETTING MARRIED?" Hermione screamed.

            "Calm down, what's the problem," Remus said, sitting near Hermione and turning his head towards where he thought Sirius was.

            "I can't do it," Hermione said in a high pitched voice. "I mean I have known for a few weeks now but I told myself that it was nothing….it's not nothing. It's everything."

            Sirius stopped breathing. 'It couldn't be.'

            "Please translate to English," Remus said, shaking his head.

            "I know this is absolutely nuts-," Hermione said.

            "Go on, I've seen enough for today to prepare myself," Remus said.

            "I don't know what's wrong with me. I love Harry. But I don't love Harry," she said, digging her fingers through her hair in frustration, "As much as I love Sirius."

            Sirius' jaw dropped. 'He must have heard wrong.'

            "_Sirius?_" Remus repeated the name.

            "I know," Hermione said, as if it was embarrassing.

            'Me?' Sirius wondered, throwing himself backwards into the grass.

**_Remus_****_' POV_**

            "I can't stop thinking about him," Hermione exclaimed, "Even the fucking grass smells like him."

            Remus laughed.

            "It's not funny!" Hermione glared at him.

            "You have no idea," Remus said, "So why don't you tell him?"

            "OH because of madam Veronique. That girl is such a hypocritical cold hard bitch," she said angrily.

            "Maybe he thinks the same about Harry… minus the anger," Remus said.

            "Sure," Hermione said sadly, "I've seen how he looks at her."

            Remus coughed, hoping that Sirius would take off the invisibility cloak any moment and the couple could shag all they want.

            "Who am I kidding," Hermione said, "We could never be together." She stood up.

            "Then it's settled?" Remus asked, looking at Hermione worryingly.

            "Yes," she said, "If he wanted to tell me something, he would have come by now."

            "Hermione, it's not a bright idea to marry Harry if you love someone else," Remus said, wondering where Sirius was.

            Hermione said, "I'm going to my room to think… besides they're going to be searching for me."

            "Right, you should do that," Remus said, looking around. Sirius was there, why wasn't he saying anything?

            "I'll see you later," Hermione said walking away.

            "You must be a bloody idiot to let her go like that Padfoot," Remus said.

            Silence.

            "Sirius?"

            "Either you've gone after her or you're hiding again," Remus said, shaking his head in confusion.

            **_Hermione's POV_**

            Hermione stared at the walls. Someone knocked at the door, stirring her from her thoughts. Hermione lifted her head and opened the door.

            "_Harry!?_" Hermione said uneasily as Harry moved into the room with her. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

            "Couldn't help myself," Harry said, grinning.

            She felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn't do this to Harry. How guilty she felt! Harry's hands swept across her creamy skin, "You look amazing. As usual."

            He pulled her into his arms. Hermione laid her head on his shoulder. 'Funny. Harry smells like Sirius.' Harry took her chin in his hands, "I love you." He captured her lips, exploring the depths of her mouth.

            She pushed her neck against his neck as his hand rushed down her back side.

            "Hermione," he whispered, caressing her neck with kisses.

            Hermione inhaled deeply, "Sirius."

            Harry let go of her immediately and looked at her intensely, "_What?"_

            Hermione looked at the shocked expression on his face, "Sirius isn't coming… it's too bad. I know that you would want him to be here."

            "Yes," Harry said, looking down at the floor. Hermione bit her lip. She had to break things off with him. That kiss felt so good… it reminded her of kissing Sirius.

            "I better go," Sirius said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek, "I love you."

            He turned around and left the room abruptly without another word.

            Hermione stood fixed in her spot, wondering what had happened.

            Ginny walked into the room, ironically more excited than Hermione. "Where were you?! I've been searching around the whole church! You wouldn't believe what I found in one rooms… But never mind about that for now, are you ready?"

            "Huh," was Hermione's reply.

            "Was chatting with your future husband in the church," Ginny said, winking at Hermione.

            "Impossible," Hermione said, prodding her head towards Ginny, "He was here a minute ago, surely you saw him leave."

            "No," Ginny said, studying Hermione's face awkwardly, "Someone- not Harry- left your room in a hurry…"

            "Sirius," Hermione said, rushing to the door.

            "He's in Egypt, Mione," Ginny said, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR DRESS?"

            "No he's not," Hermione informed her friend.

            "Mione, everyone's waiting for you at the church! We'll search for Sirius later. We have to fix your gown," Ginny said tensely, checking the time.

            "I am NOT MARRYING ANYONE until I talk to Sirius," Hermione said, when Ginny finally caught up to her side.

            "Alright," Ginny said, in a perplexed tone while altering Hermione's gown as they ran, "Where could he have gone?"

            "There," Hermione said, hurriedly, seeing Sirius' back retreating further down the corridor.

            She opened her mouth to yell his name but was yanked aside.

            "Hermione, dear, what's wrong with your hair. The church is here," Mrs. Weasely said, fussing around with her hair.

            "Stop it," Hermione said, loudly, making Mrs. Weasley jump away from her. "Sirius." Sirius turned around and locked his eyes with hers.

            As if on cue, the doors were thrown open and the musicians began to play the popular wedding theme. All the guests looked at her expectantly while Harry smiled at her from the front of the room.

            "This is a nightmare," Hermione said, staring at the guests. She smiled hesitantly at them.

             Mr. Weasley walked to her side and linked arms with her. Looking past Sirius, she found him leaving.

            "Hermione," Ginny said, knowing that her best friend was not ready.

            Mr. Weasley had already started to walk with Hermione. She stared at the priest horrifyingly.

            'She had to think fast if she wasn't going to go through this.'

            She was running out of time.


	18. chapter 18: Take my Breath Away

**_Alright… so I had this stupid chapter written… for more than four months I think… and yet here it is. Now. Sorry about the delay… sort of got out of the whole fanfiction thing… probably totally out of it. Then I met this guy who just confused the hell out of me… made me think he liked me. And now I like him. And yadayada yada don't know what to do… he lives in my dorm and he's in the same class. Anyhow so b/c of him… this story is up… because it's the complete opposite of what's happening in my love life. Huh.So here it is. Sorry again. Hope u like it… disclaimer... i don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in this story_**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Her heart was beating faster with every step she took towards the altar. Why couldn't her legs stop moving? Before she knew it, she was standing by Harry's side.

"Hermione," Harry said, kissing her forehead. Glancing at the priest in a dazed manner, she contemplated the meaning of Sirius walking away. Why? If he loved her, wouldn't he have answered her?

The ceremony continued for another few minutes and she still could not find the courage to speak up. She _had_ to. She _needed_ to do it. She _wanted_ to do it. Turning her head, she looked at the huge crowd of people at her wedding. 'Eesh. This is going to be very embarrassing.'

"Harry," the priest said, "Do you take Hermione to be your wife…" She looked at the priest, noticing his mouth moving but she could not hear the words. It felt as if she was in a horrible slow motion movie, without sound and movement, except for the priest's lips.

"I do," Harry said, smiling at her. Little did he know, his smile was causing her more pain than ever.

"_Hermione_…," the priest continued. All the guests observed her eagerly, waiting for her response.

"I…," she murmured, gazing at Harry horrendously, "_I can't_."

Yet her answer went unheard by everyone when the church's doors abruptly exploded into tiny fragments of wood.

Hermione's jaw dropped at the sight of Lucius Malfoy striding through the entranceway. Immediately, Harry leaped in front of Hermione with his wand in hand.

"_Hermione's mine!!_" Lucius yelled, maniacally. By the way he was walking (if it could be called walking), there was not a doubt in anybody's mind that he had more than a few drinks. In his left hand, he proudly clutched a bottle which was nearly empty.

Some wizards and witches reached into their pockets for their wands.

"This is too funny," Hermione said, laughing.

"HERMIONE," Lucius screamed pathetically, running to another woman… who happened to be Veronique.

"Forgive me," he said, "Give me a second chance."

"He thinks that she is me?! That's got to be the insult of the day," Hermione said, amused.

"GET OFF ME!" Veronique cried out, striking him pathetically with her Gucci purse.

"I'll go help her," Harry said, angrily, "No one, _especially_ a Malfoy, interrupts my wedding and gets away with it."

Harry left her standing at the altar. Meanwhile all the guests gathered around Veronique and Lucius to get a better view.

"I'm so sorry, Harry," she whispered before running through the church's side door. When she found herself in the gardens, she glanced around, wondering where to go first.

"_Hermione_," Remus called her, running down the steps behind her.

"_Shit_," Hermione cursed, turning around, "Where's Sirius."

"He's in Egypt."

"Bull shit… he's here, where?" Hermione said, tensely.

"He headed towards the car park,' Remus exclaimed.

She nodded, lifting up some of her skirts and pulling a paper, "Give this to Harry. Along with this…" Giving the ring to Remus, she looked at it in his hands for a second time. Nodding her head, she knew she was doing the right thing.

"Tell him I'm truly sorry. It's better than living a lie," Hermione said, kicking off her stilettos and grabbing them in her hands. She began running towards the car park, not caring about the blisters on her feet or the stones that were rubbing against her feet. When she began approaching the area, she saw Sirius leaning against a car with his eyes closed. "Sirius."

His eyes fluttered open with the sound of her voice.

"_'Mione_," he murmured, studying her reddened feet with cuts which were nearly bleeding, "Are you nuts?"

Looking up at him, she grinned, "That's the first time you've called me 'Mione since you returned."

He gave her an odd expression and observed the church. "Shouldn't you be at the wedding?"

"I could say the same for you," Hermione said, sitting on the car beside him. She lifted her feet and laid them on the car's bumper.

"Wasn't feeling too well," he said sharply.

"Right… sick enough to not tell the difference between Egypt and where we are now?"

"I felt sick _here_," Sirius explained, his eyes squinted against the light of the sun.

"Didn't know my kisses had such a bad effect," Hermione whispered to him, after inching closer to him.

He looked down at the ground, kicking a bunch of dirt. "I shouldn't have done it. It was a stupid mistake."

"Oh fuck you Sirius," Hermione said, aggravated.

"Forgive me, 'Mione. It should _not_ have happened. You're my godchild's fiancé for crying out loud. You deserve the world."

"Look me in the eye and tell me that it was a fucking mistake," Hermione screamed at him, jumping off the car to face him, "Harry doesn't bloody look like you, kiss like you, smell like you, talk like you."

Each word she said pierced his heart and exposed his vulnerability.

"Damn you Sirius!" Hermione cried out, "I'm standing out here with _you_, _not_ Harry."

Sirius looked back at her with a blank expression.

"I love you, Sirius Black," she said, in a softer voice.

His facial expression remained unchanged.

A solitary tear rolled down her cheek. "Say something."

His lips did not move. He simply turned his head away from her.

"I _can't_ wait forever," she murmured, turning around and beginning to walk back to the church.

Her hand was roughly pulled back as she was whipped around and kissed on the lips. The stilettos fell to her feet as her hands wrapped around his neck. She put her feet on his shoes, allowing her to gain some height.

_She couldn't breathe._

_She didn't care. _

Life had never smelled so good. Nothing had ever tasted so good as this moment or the warmth of his lips. Or the way his hands were rested on her back.

He picked her up and laid her on the nose of the car, still kissing her furiously. His hands dropped to her feet, letting his two hands caress them.

Their lips parted for the first time.

"_'Mione_," he breathed in her ear, sending chills down her back.

"_'Mione_," he whispered again, outlining her ear with his tongue.

He moved down her neck, kissing her, "_'Mione_." She arched her neck backwards. Finally, he lifted his head, gently laying his nose against hers. "_'Mione_," he said, a little louder, pressing his forehead against hers.

"_Sirius_," she murmured back, kissing him on the lips.

"Are you sure about this," Sirius asked, gravely.

"You need another demonstration?!" Hermione said, perplexed.

"I love your demonstrations," Sirius said, kissing her. He gently bit on her lower lip, "Teach me."

"Later," Hermione said, getting to her knees to pick up her shoes.

"Right," Sirius said, disappointed, "We need to leave."

"Harry doesn't know I've left," Hermione said, walking further into the parking lot. "It's a long story."

"Brilliant," Sirius said, sarcastically. "So you plan to break into a car."

"_Exactly_," she said, "_Not_ me, _you_."

"_Me_?" Sirius said, glancing at her questionably.

"Thought you were the guru of breaking rules," Hermione said, giving him a puppy face.

"Fine, fine," Sirius said. Both of them stopped walking when they ran into Snape, who was standing near a black Mustang convertible.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Snape sneered, observing them both.

"Don't have time for you, Snivellus," Sirius hissed, beginning to walk off. He looked behind him and found Hermione still standing with Snape.

"Is that your car?" Hermione asked Snape timidly.

"'Mione, leave him," Sirius said, walking back.

"None of your business," Snape said, angrily.

"Really, I'm sure everyone would love to know why you're standing _here_ at _my_ wedding," Hermione said, in a soothing voice.

"Yes, actually I would like to know also," Sirius said, eyeing Severus in interest, "Could it be that Severus still has a thing for Hermione."

Severus' face reddened, aiming his wand at Sirius who already had his wand in place.

"Now, boys," Hermione said, slipping between them. She was so close that she could feel their breath on her.

"Severus," Hermione said, using those nice flirting charms. She laid her hand on his chest, "Is that _your_ car?"

"Yes," Severus said, quietly, "Why?"

"We need transportation," Hermione said, softly.

"_We?_"Severus repeated, looking from Sirius to Hermione.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Yes, us. I'm being the perfect gentleman and running off with someone else's fiancé."

"Never thought I'd see the day," Severus said sarcastically.

"Com'on, he's wasting our time," Sirius barked.

"Unless you want to ride Lucius' sophisticated way of transportation," Severus remarked, pointing towards an old rusty bike standing by itself in the parking lot.

"WHAT?!" Sirius said, observing Hermione, "He's here too?! You invited him?"

"No, he invited himself," Hermione said, giggling.

"Seems Lucius thought muggles were backwards in technology… thought he'd bring that blasted machine to save the wedding," Severus snickered.

"_Save the wedding_?" Sirius said, glancing at Hermione. "That stupid bastard…"

"You owe him more than you think," Hermione said, "So, can we have the car?"

"Why should I? Won't get anything…" Severus said, heatedly.

Hermione grabbed Severus' head and kissed him. "Keys," she said, pulling back from him.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!" Sirius screamed. If Harry was looking for them, he surely knew where they were now. "YOU KISSED HIM?!"

Severus dropped the keys in Hermione's hands. "Thanks," Hermione muttered, getting in the car.

"I'm driving, your feet are in terrible condition," Sirius said, trying to calm himself down.

Hemrione groaned, "Other way around." They both switched places in the car.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Hermione asked Sirius, watching him start the car.

"That's the point," Sirius said, hitting on the gas and nearly slamming into Severus. "BYE SNIVVY!"

"You almost killed him!" Hermione said, looking at Sirius outrageously.

Sirius gave her the most adorable grin, "_Almost_. Not good enough for me."

"Can you please slow down," Hermione shrieked, holding to the car's door.

Sirius slightly released his foot from the accelerator. "So tell me about Lucius…"

Hermione told him every single detail about Lucius' adventure at the wedding. Sirius laughed, taking one hand off the wheel to wipe his hair away from his eyes. "For some odd reason, I think Ginny had something to do with it," Hermione told him, becoming very quiet.

She looked to her left at the trees they were passing. After a few minutes of silence, she felt Sirius' hand behind her neck. He looked at her sympathetically.

"Are you alright?" Sirius said, concerned.

"Never been better," she answered, knowing it was an understatement. Soon she would have to face Harry and it was going to be an all or nothing situation. He will either never want to see her face again, as she would expect. Even if he forgave her, their friendship would never be the same. "I'm just tired," she said, yawning and sinking back into her seat.

"I'm here if you need to talk… I know I'm probably not the best person in this situation, but-," Sirius said, massaging her neck.

Hermione nodded, she took his hand and kissed it to reassure him. Closing her eyes, she fell asleep.

**_Sirius' POV_**

"Hermione," he said calmly, brushing the curls away from her cheek. He sighed, knowing how long he had waited to do it.

She groaned, putting her head aside.

"'Mione," he said, finally waking her up. She grudgingly stood up and walked away from the car. She strained her eyes to look at the house in front of her.

"Where are we?" she asked, massaging her feet.

"The place I bought when I was younger," Sirius said, picking her up in his arms.

"What are you doing?" she shrieked.

"You can't walk," he said, winking at her. He struggled to insert the key into the door and finally kicked the door open.

He seated her on the kitchen counter and took off his jacket.

"_Impressive_," Hermione commented, looking around, "You still haven't told me about Veronique."

"_Her_," Sirius said, shaking his disgustingly, "Out of all the women I've dated…"

"And there are _many_," Hermione added.

"Yes-," Sirius continued, "She's the biggest mistake of them all."

"Worse than Miriam," Hermione asked curiously.

"_Worse_," Sirius confirmed, "Remus told me she came to the wedding."

"Yup," Hermione said, "She really doesn't like me."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "Didn't like it when I broke up with her. Blamed it on you, in fact." Sirius kissed Hermione, his hands burying themselves underneath her skirt.

"Sirius," Hermione moaned, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their kisses continued until he reached his room. Flopping her gently on the bed, he looked at her when her hand went up to his face.

"I can't," Hermione said. Sirius's face dropped and he rolled over to the side of the bed where he sat looking outside at the rocky cliffs overlooking the ocean.

Hermione moved near him worriedly. "It's not that I don't want to," she said, taking his hand in hers. "I don't think it's right… if I haven't spoken to Harry yet. I would feel more at ease if I did."

"And what if he's not alright with it, Mione?" Sirius said, standing up in a rage. "Because he won't be!" He gazed at Hermione, her face stared back at him painfully. She quickly looked away. He knew that Harry and Hermione were close, closer for a longer time than he had ever been with her. The fact that she had left her wedding for him, told him enough.

Kneeling down in front of her, he took her hands together. "I'll wait." She smiled at him, and slumped down the bed to lie next to him.

**A week later**

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione watched her house from a distance. Her fingers fidgeted around her robes as she took a glimpse at the door every few minutes. Sirius had wanted to come with her for support but she had said that it would be better if he didn't.

She had to do this alone.

She had dreaded this hour for the past week and it had come too soon. Inhaling deeply, she stepped out of the car and walked to the bottom of the house's stairs. From the windows, she could see Harry hurrying around the house. Scurrying up the stairs she paused before knocking on the door.

'You can do this,' Hermione kept repeating to herself.

Hearing the door unlocking, she looked behind her knowing that it was too late to turn back.

Harry's face changed incredibly when he recognized his ex-fiancé and best friend. They looked at each other for a few minutes painfully before Harry signaled her to come in. He walked into the living room, which was covered with boxes.

"You're moving," Hermione said, quietly.

"Well, it's not my house, is it?" Harry said rudely, taping a box and dropping it near he others.

"_Harry_," Hermione pleaded.

"'Mione," he said, looking at her and correcting himself, "_Hermione_. Are you happy with Sirius?"

She gazed at him, "Yes."

Harry sat down at the couch painfully, "I loved you, Hermione. Thought I really had you… and then _he_ came back…"

"Harry, you did have me," Hermione said, joining him at the couch, "I think you deserve better."

"I wanted you, Hermione. No one else," he said, firmly, "You were better than everyone."

"No, I'm not," she said, calmly, "Harry, I could never love you as much as you would like or deserve. I tried Harry, but it didn't work."

Harry looked at his arms in silence while tears rolled down her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her, "I love you. But if you're happy with Sirius… I'll live."

He took a good look at her face, "I've never seen you look so good. Remus told me that you've been sleeping a lot lately."

Hermione nodded.

"Ah," Harry laughed, "Was sort of hoping that Sirius would have to deal with your crabby behavior in the mornings."

Hermione looked at him in awe and slapped him playfully on the back. They talked for another few minutes until Hermione had to leave. Harry came out of his room with a box, "I was supposed to give this to you at the wedding," Harry said. She opened the box and found a phoenix which had just been born.

"Where did you get this from?" Hermione asked Harry in delight.

"Ah … took some time off work when Sirius was here to buy it," Harry said, "He has the same fire in his eyes like you do."

Hermione smiled at Harry and hugged him. "So any chance we can go out some time?"

Harry ran his fingers through his hair, "Mione, I don't think I'm ready-"

"I understand," Hermione said, taking a deep breath, "See you around, I guess." She walked down the stairs to her car.

"'Mione," Harry screamed out, "Doesn't mean I don't want you to keep in touch."

Hermione nodded and waved for a final time to Harry.

Hermione entered Sirius' room and found him so engrossed in the Daily Prophet that he didn't realize that Hermione had entered the room. Sneaking up to the edge of the bed, she laid her hands on his legs.

He lowered his paper. "How did it go?"

She moved her hands up his legs, "Excellent."

"Can see by the way you're smiling," Sirius said, coking his head to the left.

"I'm also smiling for another reason," she murmured sheepishly, coiling her legs around his waist.

He threw down the paper on the side of the bed. "Please explain… after being locked up in Azkaban-"

Hermione closed her lips on him while slowly moving her hands underneath his shirt.

"After waiting soooooooo many years," Sirius exaggerated, as Hermione pulled off his shirt to reveal all the marks from Azkaban. A look of pain flashed across Sirius' eyes.

Hermione ran her hands over the marks and settled on the one that caused him the most pain when she touched.

She lowered her lips on the mark on his shoulder and kissed it, causing Sirius to gasp in both pain and pleasure, "'Mione."

"Well let's see if Sirius Black can live up to those rumors," she muttered, moving her lips down his chest in a teasing kind of way.

"Which rumors," Sirius said mischievously, catching Hermione by surprise and rotating her body in such a way that she was positioned over her body.

"You tell me," Hermione said, winking at him.

Sirius grinned at her devilishly as he pulled her up against his body and managed to pull her shirt off her as if it was second nature to him. Hi hands began working up the side of her skirt, "Now, now, wouldn't you rather experience it for yourself?"

Hermione woke up the next morning on the left side of the bed and wrapped her fingers in her curly hair. There was a sudden cool draft in the room. She pulled the white sheets to her body as she looked behind her.

Sirius's perfect golden body, only marred by the marks from Azkaban. In her opinion, they only added to his sexiness… hmmm.

She turned her head and grinned at her evil thoughts. She felt his hands brushing across the curves of her body. Turning around she eyes him seductively. He moved over to her in the bed until the sheet was not separating them. Warmth spread all over her body at the feel of his body against hers.

"You're beautiful," he said, opening his dark eyes to place a kiss on her shoulder. "A few years back I would never had thought in my wildest dreams that I'd be with a goddess like you after living with Dementors."

"Sirius," Hermione declared, in a bright voice, "The poet. Since when are you Shakespeare?"

"Who?" Sirius asked, looking at her oddly, "What are you thinking about, love?" His arms tightly wrapped around her body.

"Who would have thought," Hermione said silently, kissing him.

"What?" he asked, playing with her hair.

"That I would fall for a prisoner from Azkaban," she said, laughing, and laying her head on his chest. She moved up his body to kiss him.

"Didn't know my royal title could turn people on," Sirius said grinning at the ceiling.

"You have no idea," Hermione laughed.

**_Hope you liked it!! Thanks to Kitty for beta reading…. And thanks to you guys for being such wonderful readers!! You're the ones who made me post it up!!... besides that jerk/friend/lovehim guy who lives 2 floors down who has my cal copybook…. Huh_**

Perhaps I shall start a Tom Riddle/Hermione fic… if I have time b/w engineering, guys, life… huh…job… crap… let's see… till next time… THANKS FOR READING!!


End file.
